A Wounded Soul
by Brooklyn's Dollhouse
Summary: A car accident took her brother and her spark. Will a chance meeting with a stranger bring it back, or only deepen the already hurting wound? Slightly AU.
1. Fates Collide

This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter Calzona story, or at least the first one I have felt like posting. I'll be updating on Saturdays and Tuesdays – hope you like it. =]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any song that might feature in my story. References to movies, books, and popular culture in general are not meant to violate any copyrights, only to entertain.

* * *

_Some people call it surrendering. Some call it taking shelter. And sometimes it is simply allowing love to do its worst for the sake of healing. Because the moment you find yourself on your knees, sitting in the broken pieces of your shattered world, you can't stop that slow, ice-cold burn that spreads through your chest. It will steal your breath. And it just might consume you. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. No one will ever comprehend how much those slow, heart-gripping thumps that beats away at your ribcage become a constant reminder of what was left behind – each beat more heart breaking than the one before. You will learn to live half a life, because the price you pay to mend the agony, the loneliness and the shame that comes with being that lost is steep. It is the ultimate price. Your heart._

Arizona's eyes were closed and her body rested against her faithful companion, sitting stoic by her side. The gentle drizzle that poured down stung at her face and clung to Sailor's fur, but the peace that surrounded them as they waited for the early morning sun to rise on the horizon was pure magic. The moment between dawn and sunrise had become her favorite time of day. She found a rare sense of peace in the early hours of the morning and she lived for the tranquility in this fleeting moment of time. The way the dew covered the grass, making it glisten in the early morning light and the sunlight hitting her face, but not with its usual warmth, was heart-stoppingly gorgeous. It made her soul move, and that was better than the numbness that has captured her heart for the past year.

The stillness of the water below her feet was like calm before the storm. She was raised several feet above it, sitting on the end of a small, private dock that led to her parents' house. The cold wood under her bottom was slightly damp and she could feel the cold radiate from it, stubbornly trying to force its way through the blanket she was sitting on. But nothing could make her move; no one could take this moment away from her. The sun rising on the sky was as sure as its setting would be, and if there was one thing Arizona knew how to appreciate it was a constant thing.

Arizona opened her eyes and slowly reached out to place her hand on Sailor's neck, letting her fingers glide through his moist coat. He leaned into her touch for a moment, before the chirping of two small American Robins stole his attention. His ears peaked and his eyes grew large as they followed the two twittering birds fly through the air. She smiled as he barked at them, trying to gain their attention, his tail wagging ever so slightly.

"Ssshh, boy." Arizona turned her head towards her parents' house, but no light was on. "We don't want to wake anyone."

A whimper left Sailor's mouth, but he seemed to understand her request and turned quiet, but she could still feel his tail bumping against her back every now and again. Sailor loved the early mornings just as much as Arizona did, although she suspected that he enjoyed the walk that followed more than the beautiful sunrise.

The opening and closing of a squeaking porch door caught her attention, but she didn't turn her head towards the sound. She knew who it was.

The first couple of times it had happened, another person's presence had rattled her feathers, and she had felt somewhat intruded upon, being interrupted in this private moment, but she found herself paying less and less attention to the man always watching from a distance. His name was Victor, an older man in his late eighties, who had moved up north four years ago. Why he chose Castine, Maine as his place of retirement, instead of sunny Miami, she had no idea, but he seemed like a bit of a loner and Arizona could understand the need to be alone. She felt it every day.

Victor never spoke to her, at least not on these occasions. He seemed content to watch the sunrise without having the need for small talk interrupt the fragile serenity that enfolded them.

The changing of the sky slowly started to break through, bathing the horizon in the deep colors of twilight. It was enough to make Arizona hold her breath. The weak sunlight spilled over the top of the water's edge in the far distance, casting a growing beam of light across the bay. She watched as it grew longer and wider, until the moment the sun rose above the horizon and a blaze of light lit up the landscape in front of her, setting the sea on fire.

"Pretty awesome, huh, Sailor?" she whispered, her hand now completely still on his neck.

She allowed herself a moment to watch the sun rise fully above the edge of the water, before she stood up. This was the part that caused her the most grief, and every day she desperately wished for Victor to disappear as she got to her feet, but no such luck. He was always there, and even though his eyes were turned towards the sunrise, she had a suspicion that he was watching her through the corner of his eye. She always felt like she was being watched, and it felt humiliating. As if the pain wasn't enough, she also had to deal with the constant eyes that wouldn't leave her alone no matter where she went. She knew most of it was probably in her head, but it didn't dent the anger that rose whenever she felt people's sympathetic stares.

"Let's go." Sailor rose and waited for Arizona to take the first step. She chanced a glance in her neighbor's direction, before she moved.

Winter was coming, and even though it was early in the fall the cold was enough to shoot pains through her leg. Arizona grimaced when she placed her weight on her bad leg. The first couple of steps would be the hardest. She just had to get going and she would be fine. Sailor nudged her and she patted his head, drawing in a breath before taking a step forward. It wasn't as bad as she had feared, but it wasn't pleasant either. One step turned into two, and by the time she reached the rocky shore she was almost back to normal. She couldn't shake the small limp that seemed a little too permanent for her liking, but if she just walked carefully enough, no one would notice it if they weren't paying direct attention to her.

"Good morning, dear." Her mother's voice welcomed her when she stepped through the back door, and Sailor ran ahead to greet Barbara. She bent down to his level, giving the German Shepherd a kiss on the head. "Good morning to you, too, old boy."

Barbara straightened and took the coffee mug on the counter, offering it to Arizona. "Here you go."

"Thanks." The mug was warm between her cold hands, and she instinctively gripped it a little harder, trying to transfer some of the warmth to her frosty fingers.

"Are you headed into town?" Barbara took a sip of her own mug. Her coffee was darker and stronger, than Arizona's, who preferred a splash of milk.

Arizona nodded her head, wincing when the piping hot liquid burned her tongue.

"Do you want me to give you a lift? I need to go to the post office anyway."

"No, that's okay," Arizona said. "I'd like to walk."

"Arizona," Barbara started to argue, but the cold determination in her daughter's eyes halted her argument. "Fine, but stick to the roads, please. I don't want you slipping on any rocks…"

"I'm a grown woman, Mom." Arizona's voice was harsher than she intended, but if there was one thing that could ignite Arizona's fuse it was the feeling of being handled. Putting down the mug in the kitchen sink, Arizona moved to grabbed Sailor's leash. "I don't need any advice on where I can and cannot walk."

Barbara pursed her lips, watching her daughter with a stern expression. One Arizona avoided like the plague. She knew her mother was upset by her tone, but lately Arizona had been having a harder time trying to quell her anger. It had almost been a year and despite amazing physical progress it wasn't enough for her. Arizona was a person that strived for perfection and the fact that she seemed to be fighting a losing battle was frustrating beyond reason. Perfection was out of reach and for once in her life there wasn't anything she could do to change that.

"I'll be back later." The words were said without any eye contact, and Arizona had Sailor on his leash and was out the door, before Barbara could get another word in.

The drizzle was still pouring down, and Arizona pulled the hood of her jacket up over her head and took a good grip of Sailor's leash, before they made their way down the street. The last thing she needed was to get sick.

"Arizona!" She heard someone call from behind her. "Hi, Arizona, wait up."

She turned to find Teddy come running towards her, decked out in tight-fitting running gear. Jealousy flared in the bottom of her stomach at the ease with which Teddy moved. It made her long for the days where her mornings consisted of a quick run followed by a hot shower to appease the sore muscles. It seemed like eternities ago.

"Run, Forrest, run," Arizona yelled and waited for Teddy to get closer before continuing. "Stop, Forrest, stop."

"Oh shut up, you big dork," Teddy laughed, pulling Arizona into a strong hug. Arizona grinned and returned the hug. Her best friend always had a way of making her day just a little less horrible. "Where are you going?"

"Into town. I have a few things I need to pick up." Arizona released Teddy from her arms, taking a step back.

"Want some company?" Teddy asked, looking hopeful.

"Don't you have another mile left?" Arizona teased.

"I'm not feeling it today," Teddy admitted. She took Sailor's leash from Arizona's hand and swung her other arm around Arizona's shoulders, giving her a hard squeeze. "And spending the morning with you sounds more fun anyway."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." The grin on Teddy's face was matched by that of her own. Things with Teddy were easy, almost normal. She had no need for hiding her emotions around her best friend, and sometimes that was more of a curse than a blessing.

"So will doughnuts." The light in Arizona's eyes at Teddy's the mention of her favorite pastry quickened her speed a fraction. "My treat."

Arizona noticed Teddy's eyes giving her a once over, and she cleared her throat, all of a sudden self-conscious. "What?"

Teddy ducked her head. "It's nothing."

Arizona moved out of Teddy's one armed embrace, putting a little distance between them. "No, tell me."

She could see the doubt flash across Teddy's face, and Arizona's expression hardened. Teddy caved. "You look good this morning. Not as stiff as last week."

Arizona stopped moving, crossing her arms. "Is that your professional opinion?"

"Arizona," Teddy sighed. This was exactly what she didn't want. "It was just an observation."

Teddy saw the flash of anger that shot towards her and tried to backtrack, "…a compliment."

It was too late.

"I don't need you observing me, Teddy," Arizona snapped. "That's what the doctors are for, and frankly, I am sick of having people observe me and my so called _progress_. I'm a goddamn cripple and it looks like I always will be! My leg will never be completely normal again, do you hear me? Never! But I swear to God if you don't stop trying to…to… observe! I will seriously blow a gasket. You of all people don't get to observe. If you start pitying me this friendship is over."

"Whoa," Teddy said, holding up a hand. "This isn't pity. You are my best friend and there is a big difference between pity and concern. Seriously, what crawled up your ass and died this morning?"

"Maybe you did." She hadn't meant to go off on Teddy, but there didn't seem to be a way to stop it. "Maybe my mother and her excessive overprotection did or maybe that driver who smashed into the side of my car a year ago did. The list of possibilities is endless."

At the mention of the accident Teddy's mood softened. "Arizona…"

"No, you know what?" The hurt and the anger had a straight line towards its target and at the moment Teddy was the one with a bull's eye on her chest. "Isn't it about time you go back to the desert or something?"

"Arizona." This time Teddy's voice was far from soft and understanding and the steel that formed in her eyes would have been enough to throw anyone of course.

"You are supposed to be G.I. Jane! Not Nurse Kellye. Aren't you getting sick of being stuck in this God forsaken hell hole?" Arizona ranted completely unaware of her earlier comment. "I don't need a goddamn babysitter!"

"If you are that sick of this place, why don't you get out?" Teddy asked, raising her voice and stepping closer to the shorter blonde. "Huh? Why don't you pack a bag and move out of your parents' house and go back to Maryland to finish what you started? If you don't go back to Johns Hopkins after Christmas you'll have to start looking for a job somewhere else and your dream attending position will be gone. Is that what you want? To have another thing taken from you?"

Arizona looked like she had been slapped.

"You are not…" Arizona's cheeks were red hot with anger and shame, and she couldn't quite seem to make the words fall into line to conjure a proper comeback; her mouth was drier than cotton.

"What?" Teddy pressed. "I'm not being fair? Well guess what? Life isn't."

"Don't you think I know that?" Arizona hissed. "If anyone knows that it is me."

Their heated words had set Sailor on edge and he was now pacing back and forth, but Teddy kept a firm grip on his leash. The two women stared each other down and Arizona was the first to blink. She blamed her issues with authority. Staring a soldier in the face was a daunting task, especially when met with the angry glare that was edge into Teddy's features.

"This conversation is over," Teddy said. She turned on her heels and strode down the road, aware of the nosy neighbors that seemed to have gathered in every window on Arizona's street. She took a deep breath and stopped, but she didn't look back. "You coming or what?"

She heard the footsteps behind her and soon Arizona appeared at her side, a sheepish expression on her face. "Does this mean that I am the one that has to buy the doughnuts today?"

Teddy tried to suppress it, but a small smile tugged at her lips. "Shut up, Arizona."

Arizona bumped her shoulder against Teddy and they both chuckled.

By the time they reached Castine's main street people were already out and about. It wasn't unusual for the town to come alive early on weekend mornings. Arizona saw a few familiar faces and she nodded politely. She noticed Derek heading towards them, carrying his fishing pole on his back. Despite the downpour the morning had had to offer, his hair was still flawless, a fact he was often teased about. No hurricane or monsoon would ever be able to place a lock astray from its intended position.

"Good morning, ladies," Derek said, stopping in front of them. "What are you doing out in this weather?"

The drizzle had turned to a steadier and heavier rain.

"Just out for a little walk," Teddy said, and Arizona nodded. "Where is Meredith?"

Derek chuckled. "With Christina as always. Lexie's birthday is coming up and Meredith tricked her into helping with the planning. God only knows how. What about Henry?"

"Sleeping the last time I saw him," Teddy replied. "Not much of an early bird."

"Smart man." Derek reached down and rubbed the dog pushing against his leg. "Will you ask him to stop by later? Owen is coming over to help build the new porch deck, but we could really use the extra set of hands."

"Of course," Teddy replied with a smile. "I'm sure he would be more than happy to lend a helping hand."

"Great. Thank you." Derek turned his attention towards Arizona and his gaze swiftly ran over her body, and if it wasn't for the fact that Arizona was hyper aware of anyone looking at her, she probably would have missed it. "How are you, Arizona?"

"I'm good." Arizona's voice was tentative. After her fight with Teddy she wasn't very keen on broaching the subject again this soon.

"I'm guessing the colonel has you on a tight schedule?" Derek's voice was teasing and light-hearted.

Her dad's training schedule was well known throughout the town, and if it wasn't for the fact that she knew it was for her own good, Arizona probably would have manned up and punched her dad in the face months ago. She hadn't signed up for boot camp when she agreed to let him help her, but she should have known better. Her dad was a marine for better and for worse.

"He has," Arizona admitted. "I'm scheduled to meet him at the front door at 1600 hours."

"Military style," Derek grinned. "I like it."

"Come join us," Arizona taunted. "I'm sure you won't be laughing after my dad is through with you."

"Oh no." Derek held up his hands, surrendering immediately. "I still remember the day your dad taught our gym class. I'm pretty sure I was seconds from passing out."

"That was rather traumatizing, wasn't it?" The memory made the two women chuckle and Derek nodded in agreement.

The sound of a car door slamming pulled them out of their conversation and their heads turned in the direction of the sound. A woman stepped out, a phone pressed to her ear and rapid Spanish was flying from her mouth. She sounded upset, and the gestures her hands made suggested the same thing. Arizona couldn't help but notice the long dark hair that flowed down her back and the soft curves the woman possessed.

Her eyes met the strangers for a split second, and even though the woman's eyes were covered by dark Ray-Ban shades Arizona was quick to advert her gaze elsewhere.

She tugged on Teddy's sleeve. "We should get going. It's freezing cold out here."

They said goodbye to Derek and walked to the shop a few buildings down. They passed the big black Range Rover the stranger had stepped out of and Arizona couldn't help but notice that it was a rental car.

"What do you need?" Teddy asked, pushing the door to the store open. A small ding was heard over their heads and Teddy grabbed a basket in her hands, but Arizona was quick to reach for it. Since the accident her need for independence had tripled. It wasn't necessarily a positive trait, but it helped keep her sane.

Arizona's focus was completely on Teddy and she didn't notice the woman heading her way before it was too late. She heard Teddy's gasp seconds before her body came into contact with the person rounding the corner. Her fingers clutched tightly at the strangers jacket and when Arizona's back met the hard floor of the store the woman landed on top of her, knocking the wind out of her.

"Oh mierda," the woman above her grunted, but Arizona had a hard time concentrating on the words falling out of the Latina's mouth. Sharp pain was shooting up her leg and tears stung at her eyes, but the woman didn't seem to notice. "Esta no es mi día."

Through the blur of her tears she saw Teddy grab the back of the woman's jacket and haul her off her. "Don't you watch where you are going?"

"I'm sorry." The woman eyes landed on Arizona and this time she saw the pained expression on Arizona's face. "Hi, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Teddy bent down and helped Arizona into a sitting position, careful not to jostle her bad leg. When she spoke to Arizona her voice was low enough so only she would hear. "Are you okay?"

Arizona tried to stretch her leg, and had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from whimpering when her muscles protested against the movement. She had wanted to hide her pain from the beautiful stranger, but the woman had seen right through her. It only humiliated Arizona even further and she tried desperately to keep her eyes anywhere but on the woman's face.

"May I take a look?" Teddy lifted her eyes to the stranger and sent her a hard glare.

"I think you've done enough."

The woman closed her eyes for a brief second, a little bit of irritation showing through. "Look, I know I'm not exactly your favorite person right now, but I'm a surgeon. Let me take a look. It looks like your friend is in a lot of pain."

Arizona's ears peaked at the woman's admission. Another doctor – lovely.

"We can handle this," Teddy promised, placing a gentle hand on Arizona's shoulder. "We are surgeons too."

"Orthopedic surgeons?" The woman asked.

Teddy faltered for a second. "Well, no… but."

"Then I think I should be the one to take a look, since I am." The woman bent down and placed her bag next to her.

Arizona took a heaving breath, forcing air into her lungs. She did not need the pretty doctor to examine her leg in the middle of a grocery aisle, not matter how much her leg was hurting. When she felt fingertips pressing gently above the knee on her injured leg her eyes snapped to the woman in front of her, and panic seized her. No one touched her leg. No one.

"Don't," Arizona whispered, trying to move away from the unwelcomed touch. "Don't, don't, don't."

"It's okay." The woman smiled, not sensing the seriousness of Arizona's pleads. "I'm just going to take a quick look."

"No!" The hoarseness of Arizona's voice was enough to make the woman stop and drop her hands at her sides. The brown orbs staring back at Arizona's were warm and full of concern, but Arizona couldn't sense it through the cloud of panic that had settled on her brain. "Don't touch it."

"Look you are in pain and someone should seriously take a look at it. It may as well be me," the Latina said. "I promise I'll be gentle."

Teddy who was more in tune with Arizona's emotions picked up on her discomfort. "She said no, so let it go."

This time the stranger lost her patience and her head snapped to Teddy. "Seriously, what is your problem?"

"Clumsy Latinas who knock my best friend to the ground," Teddy said, not one for backing down. "That's my problem right now."

The woman chuckled disbelievingly and shook her head. "Oh wow."

"We'll take care of it," Teddy said, watching the other woman rise to her feet. "Please just go."

"Fine, if you want to let her suffer then be my guest. See if I care." The woman took one last look at Arizona, who was still sitting on the floor, but Arizona's eyes shot to the ground, desperately wishing for the ground to open up and swallow her before she had another chance to embarrass herself in front of the beautiful woman.

It was only the hurried footsteps that alerted Arizona to the woman's departure. She reached out and grabbed Teddy's arm.

"Help me up, please." Teddy didn't say anything, instead she went behind Arizona and placed both hands under Arizona's arms and lifted her back on her feet. "Thanks."

"Can you stand on it?"

Arizona gently placed her weight back on both feet, doing her best to ignore the throbbing pain racing up and down her thigh. "Yeah, yeah… I think so."

"Maybe we should get you checked out or something. It couldn't hurt." Teddy's concern was plain for Arizona to see, but she shook her head. "Arizona, come on. It would make me feel better."

Arizona sniggered. "You just sent away an orthopedic surgeon."

"She was annoying me," Teddy said unapologetically, smiling when she saw a hint of amusement cross Arizona's features. "But maybe I should go get her. She can't have gotten that far." Teddy made to move towards the door, but Arizona grabbed the back of her running-jacket.

"No, don't!" Arizona said, eyes widening. "Seriously, it is fine."

"Arizona, don't bitch at me for saying this, but I can see you struggling."

Arizona took a deep breath and straightened up, before taking a step towards the cash register. "I'm fine. Let's just get this over with and go home. I don't need the hot Ortho doctor looking at my ugly leg. I'd like to see the shred of dignity that I have remained intact."

Teddy sighed, but followed Arizona after grabbing the basket with Arizona's groceries. Arizona's annoyance filled the air with tension and Teddy badly wanted to ease it.

"So…" Teddy's voice was casual. "You thought she was hot?"

"Zip it, Theodora," Arizona grumbled, and Teddy laughed.

By the time Teddy got her back home the rain had stopped and the sun was slowly beginning to peak through the grey clouds that had been hanging over the town for most of the morning. Arizona's dad was out in front of the house mowing the front lane and Barbara was gathering the fallen leaves into big piles, ready to be removed.

"Hi girls," Barbara said, stopping as Teddy and Arizona walked up the driveway. That's when she noticed that Arizona's limp had gotten worse since the last time she saw her. "Honey, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine…"

"Arizona…" Barbara's voice was low and dangerous.

"It was an accident, Mom. No big deal," Arizona insisted.

"Someone knocked her over at the grocery store," Teddy supplied. She was still watching Arizona like a hawk, making sure she didn't slip on the wet gravel. She knew how unsteady Arizona got when her leg was hurting.

"By accident," Arizona was quick to add once again. "Let's just move on with our lives, shall we?"

Arizona let Sailor off his leash, and he ran towards Daniel who absentmindedly petted the dog's head, while continuing to mow the lawn.

Barbara sighed. "Honey, why don't you go lie down? Victor just called and invited us to Joe's tonight."

"What's tonight?" Arizona asked.

"His birthday," her mother replied, and Arizona frowned.

"But he never celebrates his birthday?"

Not once in the four years the older man had lived next to them had they celebrated his birthday. Sure, her mother had brought him a cake every year, but he had never asked anyone to celebrate it with him. Arizona wasn't big on birthday's either, so she could understand his reasoning, but she found his change of attitude a little strange.

"He does now."

Teddy and Arizona shared a look.

"You and Henry are invited too, Theodora, so don't look so smug," Barbara mused.

The defeated look on Teddy's face made Arizona smirk.

"I guess I'll see you tonight." Arizona winked at Teddy, before giving her a hug.

Teddy chuckled. "Not if I see you first."

The party wasn't set to start until 9pm, but when Arizona arrived with her parents the sun had set and the lights from inside the bar lit up the dark street outside. She was quick to spot Henry among the masses that had gathered at Joe's to celebrate Victor's birthday and made her way towards him. He was holding two glasses of wine in his hands, and he lifted one in acknowledgement when he saw her walking towards him. Arizona had always liked Henry and she was glad that Teddy had finally found someone to settle down with after returning from Iraq.

"Hey, Henry," Arizona greeted cheerfully. "Good to see you."

"You too," Henry said politely. "I heard you were the one who hijacked my girlfriend from her run this morning."

"Guilty as charged," Arizona admitted. "We went grocery shopping. How did it go at Derek's?"

Henry laughed, taking a sip of his own wine. "Let's just say they shouldn't place anything round on their new deck, because it is going to roll off faster than Bullwinkle going downhill in a snowball."

Both Arizona and Henry were laughing when Teddy walked up.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, we were just talking about the men's carpentry abilities. It doesn't look like their future in that business is all that bright."

Teddy smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Excuse me." They heard someone yell over the noise. "Excuse me. May I have everyone's attention place?"

All eyes in the room turned to Victor. Joe gestured for Owen to cut the music, and he quickly pulled the plug out of the jukebox.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming and say thank you for all the thoughtful gifts. Now, I know I don't normally celebrate this day, but today is a special occasion. My granddaughter happens to be in town, and I'd like you all to meet her." Victor took a step aside to reveal his granddaughter who had been sitting on a stool behind him the whole time.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat when she saw who it was.

"Calliope, will you do us the honor of gracing us with a song." Victor was one big smile as he looked expectantly at the woman who was smiling back at him.

"Abuelo, no." The woman shook her head, but the dazzling smile on her face was enough to blind Arizona. "Usted sabe que yo no hago las multitudes."

However, it wasn't enough to make Victor change his mind.

"Nonsense," Victor scolded in a gentle tone. He took the red wine out her hand, and pulled her off her stool with his free hand. "Do it as a birthday present to me. You want to keep your abuelo happy, don't you?"

A few people in the room chuckled, and Callie smiled sheepishly.

"Fine." Callie squeezed her grandfather's hand. "Which one do you want me to sing?"

"You know which one," Victor said confidently.

Arizona and the rest of the people at Joe's watched as Callie took a seat at the piano. Arizona wouldn't have pegged her as the nervous kind, not after their run in earlier, but she could clearly see the tremor in Callie's hands. Arizona shot Teddy and look, and she shrugged, not really knowing what to make of the whole thing. Arizona hadn't expected the beautiful stranger to be her neighbor's granddaughter.

She heard Callie clear her throat, and watched her rest her fingers gently on the keys, before pressing down and forcing the first note to enter the air.

"_Some folks like to get away, take a holiday from the neighborhood. Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood, but I'm taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River line. I'm in a New York state of mind_," Callie sang softly, chancing a glance at the people surrounding her and when her eyes met Arizona's she almost became derailed for a second.

Arizona wasn't sure she was breathing anyone. Her eyes were locked with Callie's and this time she couldn't do anything to avert her gaze. Arizona simply couldn't stop looking at her, as Callie continued her cover of Billy Joel's classic song.

"_It comes down to reality and its fine with me cause I've let it slide. I don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside. I don't have any reasons. I've left them all behind. I'm in a New York state of mind._"

Arizona found Callie's voice miraculous, breathtakingly stunning, and judging by the looks on everyone's faces, she wasn't the only one.

"_I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River line. Cause I'm in a…_" Callie took a small pause, allowing a smile to play across her lips. "_I'm in a New York state of mind."_

As the last note died out the bar erupted into cheers, and Arizona grinned stupidly when Callie blushed and quickly made her way to her grandfather's side, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"I can see you smiling, you know," Teddy whispered in Arizona's ear.

Teddy's words stirred something within Arizona, and for the first time in a long time Arizona felt her heart flutter gently in her chest. A little bit of hope formed inside her. But it was short-lived. She watched Callie tilt her head back and laugh at something someone said, and it was enough for her heart to drop right back to the bottom of her stomach. Apparently, Callie was smart, talented and gorgeous. And for the first time in her life Arizona felt completely inadequate. She closed her eyes for a second, willing her feelings to remain below the surface.

Her eyes were closed just long enough to miss the curious glance Callie threw her way.

* * *

_TBC... _


	2. Breathing Space

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to take a quick moment to say thank you to all of you who have put my story on alert, and to those who reviewed as guests – just thank you so much for your comments! It was really awesome of you guys.

But without further ado, here's chapter 2. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any song that might feature in my story. References to movies, books, and popular culture in general are not meant to violate any copyrights, only to entertain.

* * *

The floorboards squeaked beneath Callie's feet. She let out another yawn and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. This was too early for Callie's liking. In fact, anything before noon was too early, but the sound of the TV blasting downstairs had woken her, and after a futile attempt at falling back asleep she had tossed the covers aside, and made her way towards the culprit that dared disturb her sleep. A slow and painful death was in store for whoever she found. She just hadn't counted on the person being tiny and cute.

"Uhmm, who are you?" Callie asked the young boy in her grandfather's recliner, before picking up the remote and muting the TV.

"I was watching that," the young boy protested, looking less than impressed with the stranger who had interrupted his Sunday morning cartoons.

"And I was sleeping," Callie countered.

"Calliope, that is no way to talk to a child." Victor entered the living room, carrying a stack of pancakes and a glass of milk. "Don't mind her, Tucker. She is not much of a morning person."

Victor took the remote control from Callie's hand and handed it back to Tucker. "Now, here is your breakfast, son." He held the plate out of Tucker's reach for a second. "Remember what we talked about?"

Tucker smiled happily and nodded. "If Mommy asks we had oatmeal for breakfast."

"Good, boy." Victor winked at him, before placing the plate on a small tray on Tucker's lap.

"Thanks, Mr. Torres."

Callie watched her grandfather pat Tucker gently on his head, before he stood back up. He smiled at Callie and motioned for the kitchen with his head. She nodded and followed, leaving Tucker alone with his stack of Pancakes and his cartoons. She remembered being treated to her grandfather's pancakes when she was younger, and they were absolutely delicious. Her and her sister Aria would often sit at the kitchen counter and watch him, as he flipped the pancakes into the air.

"What's with the kindergartner in there?" Callie crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter. "Are you running a daycare now?"

Victor shrugged, and pressed the start button on the coffee machine. "I watch him on Sundays, because Miranda and Ben go visit Ben's father in Portland, and they don't want him to have to take the long trips down there every weekend. Tucker is so young and he doesn't need to spend his day in a hospital room."

"So what… they dump him here and you two watch cartoons all day?" Callie's eyebrows rose. "You don't even like cartoons."

"But I like Tucker, and Ben and Miranda are good people." Her grandfather's answer was casual, and it made Callie frown.

Her grandfather had never liked being tied down to one place for too long at a time, and ever since Callie's grandmother died twenty years ago, she had lost track of all the places her grandfather had lived in. Not that she blamed him. She got his need for change, and the rush of experiencing new places. But, she had always counted on him coming back to Miami when he was done with scouting the frontier of America. To say that she had been shocked to learn that he wasn't coming back would be an understatement. He liked Castine and he wanted to stay, much to her own father's great annoyance.

A loud whistle from outside caught her attention and she moved up on her toes to get a better look out the window. She watched as a man in military clothes stood ramrod straight in the middle of the front yard next to her grandfather's, with a whistle clasped between his lips. A woman was on the ground, doing sit-ups and Callie couldn't help but be impressed with the speed of her movement.

"What kind of neighborhood is this?" Callie mumbled to herself, but Victor heard her and came up next to his granddaughter, placing a hand on her back. "You run a daycare and your neighbor runs a boot camp."

Victor chuckled. "Oh, that is just the colonel. Don't mind him."

"Why is he torturing that poor woman?" Callie saw the woman turn over onto her stomach, and instantly raise herself up unto her arms, moving on to push-ups instead. Her change in position turned her face in Callie's direction and Callie's breath caught. She knew who that was.

"It's a long story," Victor said with a sigh, squeezing Callie's shoulder gently. She saw the sad glint in her grandfather's eyes, and her eyes darted back to the woman outside the window.

"What's her name?" Callie hadn't meant to ask the question, but there was something about this woman that intrigued her. She remembered her from yesterday. She especially remembered those blue eyes. They were very hard to forget.

Her grandfather grabbed two mugs from the top shelf, setting them down next to the coffee pot. "Arizona. She is the colonel's daughter. She is a surgeon like you."

"So I heard," Callie mused.

"Do you two know each other?"

Callie cringed at the memory of her first encounter with Arizona. "I ran into her yesterday - literally. I thought her friend was going to kill me with her bare hands. She seemed like the type, you know? The type that could kill you with her pinky if she felt like it."

Victor shook his head, amused at the serious expression that crossed Callie's face. "I'm guessing you met Theodora."

"I didn't get her name." The sound of the coffee machine turning off filled the air and Callie took the pot out, pouring the precious liquid into the two mugs. "She was tall, dark blonde... skinny."

"That's her." Victor opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. "You still want a splash, right?"

Callie nodded and held out the two mugs, letting her grandfather pour a little milk into each of them. Coffee was without a doubt her guilty pleasure. She was pretty sure that if it wasn't for coffee she would kill at least one intern before noon on a daily basis. If there was one thing she didn't like it was new interns, in fact she hated new interns.

Victor took a sip of his coffee. "How is everyone? We barely got a chance to talk yesterday."

Callie smiled. "They are good. Dad and Mom are busy as always, and now that Aria is lining up to be a partner at Mom's firm everything is just starting to fall into place. Mom couldn't be happier."

"And Adana… how is she?" At the mention of her fiancés' name, her mood dwindled. "I'm actually a little surprised you didn't bring her with you."

"We are kind of on a break." Callie admitted, trying not to sound too hurt about it. "I've gotten a job offer in Seattle. It is a great offer, really great, and there is just no way I can turn it down, but Adana doesn't want to leave Miami, so now we are kind of…. stuck."

"Do you think she will come around?"

Callie shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. I mean, I want her to. Like all I want is for her to change her mind and go with me, but with the way we left things…"

Victor gently placed a hand on Callie's cheek. "She'll come around. Don't you worry, mi querida. Miss Rios never struck me as a fool."

Callie closed her eyes and leaned into her grandfather's touch. "Let's hope you are right."

Another loud whistle from outside startled Callie and she almost spilled her coffee down the front of her black sweatshirt. Callie chuckled and moved over to the window where she could keep an eye on the two people outside. She watched Arizona do a lunge, but the ease she had earlier was gone. The tremble in Arizona's legs was hard to ignore and Callie instantly felt guilty. She hadn't seen her coming yesterday, not until the front of her body collided with Arizona's front.

"Are they training for something?" Callie looked back at Victor who had taken a seat in the small breakfast nook in his kitchen.

Victor glanced up from his newspaper. "Like I said – it is a long story."

"I've got time." Callie sat down on the other side of the table, taking a sip of her coffee.

Victor sighed, and closed his newspaper. "She was in an accident about a year ago – car accident. A drunk driver t-boned her at an intersection, and pushed Arizona's car into oncoming traffic. It was pretty bad. Her car was totaled and she ended up with an open leg fracture, and some internal bleeding. The doctor's managed to pieces her back together, but…"

Callie swallowed, suddenly understanding Arizona's panic when she had suggested that she take a look at her leg. "An open leg fracture can cause a lot of damage to the muscle."

Her grandfather nodded. "It is the reason why she has a small limp. Most days she is good at hiding it, but with the weather turning colder…"

"Her muscles are getting stiffer." Callie knew how it worked. She had seen it in multiple of her patients.

"Si, Corazon." Victor moved a hand over his chin, scratching his beard. "The sad part is that she was the lucky one."

"The lucky one? You call permanent muscle damage lucky?"" Callie asked.

"Her brother Timothy was in the car with her…"

Callie felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach, and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest of this.

"He died on impact."

The words punched Callie in the gut and she couldn't stop the wave of sympathy that rushed over her. She couldn't phantom the level of pain Arizona must have gone though. The level of pain her entire family must have gone trough. Her thoughts strayed to Aria for a split second, and despite the fact that they weren't the best of friends most of the time, she still loved her dearly.

"Mr. Torres?" The voice from the doorway turned both their heads, and Victor smiled when he saw Tucker approaching with an empty plate. "When are my parents coming back?"

"Not until later, Tuck." Victor patted the empty seat next to him, and Tucker climbed up onto it. "But Calliope here is going to take the both of us into town and we are going to go see them put the lights on the trees around the ice rink."

"I am?" Callie asked, less than enthused, but the stern expression on her grandfather's face forced her to correct her statement. "I am! Of course I am. It is going to be fun - tons of fun. Fun, fun, fun."

"Are they putting that up today?" The excitement shone from Tucker's eyes for a second before a confused expression took over his face. "Aren't you a little old to skate?"

Callie was quick to hide her grin behind her mug. She was starting to forgive this kid for interrupting her sleep.

"Maybe a little," Victor admitted, before turning his eyes to Callie. "But she isn't and I'm sure Calliope would love to take you."

Callie placed the mug on the table and held up her hands. She loved skating, but she also loved sleeping and the latter was higher on her list of priorities currently. "Surgeon. I can't hurt these babies."

Victor rose from his seat, grabbing Tucker's plate and empty glass in the process. "Well then you better stay on your feet."

Tucker smiled hopefully at Callie and she felt her resolve break. She hadn't gone ice skating since the last time she was in New York visiting friends, and getting back on the ice could be fun, baring no broken bones this time. In New York Adana had fallen flat on her ass, and ended up breaking her wrist in the process. She still remembered her fiancé's cry cutting through the air when she had tried to tough it out without any drugs when the doctor popped it back in place - it had been ear piercing.

"Callie, why don't you get dressed and I'll help Tucker find his jacket and gloves?" Victor suggested, while rinsing the plate before putting it in the dishwasher. "Dress warm. This isn't Miami."

"I've noticed." In fact she had more than noticed. She loved the colors of fall, and the scenery in Castine was picture perfect, but she could do without the cold and the rain.

Despite putting on her warmest clothes she still found herself shivering the moment she stepped out onto the front porch. She loaded Tucker and her grandfather into her car, while sneaking glances at the Robbins' house, but the front lawn was empty this time. She wondered if the boot camp routine was a daily occurrence, or something reserved for weekends. For the blondes sake she really hoped it was a weekend thing.

"Calliope, get in the car!" Victor shouted impatiently from inside the car, startling Callie out of her thoughts. "We don't have all day!"

Callie opened the door to the driver's seat, and climbed in. "Be nice or I'll leave you stranded in the middle of the road."

"Not if you know what's good for you, Calliope Torres."

Callie chuckled, before firing up the engine. The drive into town wasn't long, and she quickly found a parking sport, in spite of the many people who seemed to have gathered at the town square. Victor opened the backdoor and helped Tucker out of the big Range Rover, before taking his hand to lead him across the street. She trailed behind, but only by a couple of feet.

"It isn't exactly Rockefeller Center or Central Park, but it is still kind of great, huh?" Victor's voice was low, but Callie heard him and she nodded her head in agreement, before whispering.

"It's kind of perfect."

The rink wasn't big, far from it in fact, but it had that small town feel, and the sight that met Callie tugged at her heart. This was sort of great. The trees that surrounded the rink were decorated with fairy lights and she had a feeling that it would look quite magical at nighttime.

"Victor! Tucker! What are you guys doing here?" Callie saw a man approach her grandfather with a huge smile on his face. His hands were buried in his pockets, and a scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck, but not even the cold appeared to have an effect on his mood.

"We thought we would come see them put the finishing touches on the ice rink," Victor said, gently placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "How are you Richard? Are you going to do a speech, or?"

"Oh, no, no," Richard laughed, "just out enjoying the sights. Adele and I came back last night and I had a few things I needed to pick up at the office."

Richard's attention turned to Callie who was standing quietly next to her grandfather and Tucker. "Who is this pretty lady, Victor? I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"This is my granddaughter Calliope," Victor said, turning to Callie. "Calliope, this is Mayor Richard Webber."

"A pleasure," Callie said politely and offered her hand, which Richard took with a smile. "It's a wonderful ice rink you've got here."

"Thank you," Richard chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. Are you in town for long?"

"A couple of months actually," Callie said with a smile, linking her arm with her grandfather's. "I have some time off between jobs, so I thought I would come spend some time with my abuelo."

"Are you the doctor or lawyer?" It took Callie a little by surprise that her grandfather and the mayor seemed to know each other well, but she was glad that he had people here. She often worried about him being all alone, in a State miles away, with no family nearby.

"I'm the doctor," Callie confessed, "a surgeon actually."

"Another surgeon," Richard said, sounding rather impressed. He looked at Victor and grinned. "We should think about starting some kind of clinic here. Three surgeons in one small town… that's good publicity."

At this, Callie laughed out loud. "If you are talking about Arizona and Theodora, then I think I might have put a dent in your plans yesterday. They are not my biggest fans."

"Nonsense, they love everybody." Victor coughed at Richard's lie, trying to hide his chuckle.

It had been a long time since Arizona had liked anybody new. That was more or less a town secret.

Callie shrugged. "I accidently knocked Doctor Robbins off her feet yesterday, and Theodora almost took my head off. Not that I really blame her, but you know."

"I see." Richard sighed. "I'm guessing, Victor has told you about her then?"

"Just the basics, yeah." Callie admitted. Her heart clenched painful again at the thought of Arizona's accident and she decided to get out of the conversation. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go rent Tucker a pair of skates."

Richard gave her a smile and her grandfather nodded his head, before she left and made her way towards the queue that had gathered in front of the marked stall at the far end of the rink. People of all ages were standing in line waiting and she recognized one or two of them from her grandfather's birthday party. Small town, indeed.

"You know if you keep staring like that people are going to think you are up to something," someone from behind her commented, and Callie turned around. "Black jacket, black hat, black pants… are you from the government or something?"

"Excuse me?" Callie asked the Asian women, but she rolled on, completely ignoring Callie.

"No wait, don't tell me!" A smile spread on the woman's face, and she leaned in closer to Callie. "Has Mr. Johnson been growing 'happy plants' in his backyard again?"

Callie's eyes widened and she looked around, checking that no one was paying attention to them. "Happy plants? You mean weed?"

"What's weed, Aunty Cris?" A young girl asked and stepped up to her aunt, wrapping one arm around her knee while looking up at her. "And what is Mr. Johnson doing with it?"

Callie cringed. She had forgotten to look down. Damn those tiny humans.

"Zola!" Cristina yelped a little too loudly, bending down to the girl's level. "What are you doing here? Where is mommy?"

Zola pointed to a woman and a man standing at a coffee stand that had been set up for the opening of the rink.

"I wanted to say 'hi' and mommy said it was okay," the little girl answered.

"Well that is really nice of you, sweetie, but you better run along. We wouldn't want to keep mommy waiting."

"But what's weed, Aunty Cris?" Zola asked once again, with a curious expression plastered all over her face.

"It's umm... It's…." Callie watched Cristina trying to come up with an explanation, and she couldn't help but chuckle when the woman came up short.

"You know what?" Cristina said brightly. "Why don't you go ask mommy? Mommy knows everything! Okay, sweetie? Go ask mommy. Go on."

They watched Zola run back to her parents and both grinned when the woman's expression turned to one of horror and her eyes darted towards Cristina, before mouthing 'I'll kill you' across the distance. Cristina shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to Callie who was still watching Cristina's friend trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn't traumatize the four year old girl - poor woman.

Cristina coughed, and Callie turned to her with a smirk on her face. "So, Mr. Johnson has a habit of growing weed in his backyard, huh?"

Callie had a hard time keeping the amusement out of her voice. "Who knew small town America could be so scandalous?"

Cristina scowled and Callie grinned. "So you are not here to arrest someone?"

"No," Callie laughed. "I'm here for a family visit. My grandfather lives down on Bayfront Lane."

"Oh," Cristian exclaimed. "You are Mr. Torres' granddaughter, aren't you? I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm one of them," Callie says. "I'm Callie Torres."

"Cristina Yang," the other woman introduced herself. "I'm the town lawyer."

Callie smiled. "Impressive. My mother and sister are lawyers as well."

Inwardly, Callie chuckled. Aria would die of boredom within a week if she had to be a lawyer in a town with a population that consisted of less than two thousand people. No way, no how, would she ever survive that. Callie wouldn't even put it past her to kill someone and put herself on trial just so she could have someone to prosecute. Aria had always been the more restless of the two, and Miami's busy life style suited her a lot better than a town like this ever would.

"You must be the doctor then?" Cristina concluded, and Callie was just about to ask how she knew when Cristina held up her hand. "You said it, small town… people talk… a lot."

"I'm starting to see that."

When it was finally Callie's turn she quickly rented a pair of skates in Tucker's size and a pair in hers, before she said goodbye to Cristina. Tucker and her grandfather were standing exactly where she left them, and together they guided Tucker towards a bench where Callie helped Tucker get his skates on. He was a little wobbly at first, but Callie took his hands and carefully assisted him onto the ice. They watched as he clutched the rails, trying to keep his balance.

"Come on, Tucker." Callie skated a few feet away and opened her arms towards the young boy. He almost made it the entire distance before he lost his balance; luckily, Callie managed to catch him before he hit the ice.

"I've got you. Don't worry." Callie took his small hands in hers and started to skate backwards, slowly dragging Tucker after her and the further they got the wider the smile on his face got.

"This is cool," Tucker said with a grin, and Callie smiled in return. "You are like way better than mommy. Ben always has to catch her. One time she fell and got a nose bleed. She said a lot of bad words."

Callie chuckled at Tucker's expression when he told her that his mother had said bad words.

"I've had a little bit of practice," Callie admitted and it wasn't a total lie. Every year for Christmas her family would go to New York and her parents would take her and her sister to Central Park or Rockefeller Center and let them skate for as long as they wanted. It was pretty much one of her favorite things to do as a child.

Callie felt her butt collide with someone behind her, and she almost lost her balance, tripping both her and Tucker in the process. When she turned around to see if the other person was still standing, she felt the urge to utter a lot of those bad words Tucker was just talking about.

"You should seriously come with a warning," Teddy said, coming to a halt. "Or someone needs to buy you a damn bell so the rest of us have a fighting chance of getting out of your way before you steamroll us."

"I was just teaching Tucker here how to skate." Callie tried to keep her voice friendly, but she really didn't like the woman's tone. "And I've already apologized for yesterday. What more can I do? Honestly, I'm sorry, but it was an accident."

Teddy took a deep breath to calm herself, forcing the impolite words to stay in her mouth. Snapping at the Ortho surgeon wouldn't do any good. "I'm sorry. Normally I'm a lot more pleasant. It is just… yeah, never mind. The point is that I shouldn't take it out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It happens." Callie accepted. "And for what it is worth, I am very sorry. I could tell she was in a lot of pain."

"It is not your fault," Teddy dismissed. "It's…"

"Complicated?" Callie finished. "Yeah, I've heard."

Teddy nodded sadly, before stealing a glance over her shoulder and Callie couldn't help but follow her line of vision, and that's when she saw her. Arizona was leaning against one of the trees surrounding the rink, her arms folded across her chest and an unreadable expression on her face.

"Do you think she would bite my head off if I went over there to apologize?" Callie asked, looking back at Teddy.

"Maybe," Teddy answered truthfully. "But you'll never know if you never try. And trust me. Her bark is worse than her bite."

Callie nodded thoughtfully and squared her shoulders. "Would you mind taking him back to my grandfather?"

She pointed in Victor's direction.

"Of course not." Teddy placed a hand on Callie's shoulder, and motioned with her head in Arizona's direction. "Just don't ager it. I'm taking her out for lunch later and I don't want to have to deal with the horns because you tickled the bull."

With a chuckle she took Tucker's hands and skated away from Callie who was now left standing alone in the middle of the rink with a determined expression on her face. She pushed off with her right foot, heading in Arizona's direction, but avoided eye contact as much as possible. She didn't want to give the blonde a chance to run, before she had apologized. She flipped the small latch that held the gate closed and stepped out of the rink. She was sure Arizona knew she was coming towards her by now, but when she finally looked in Arizona's direction again the woman had turned her eyes back to the rink.

When Callie got close enough, she cleared her throat and it caught Arizona's attention. "Hi."

"Hi," Arizona said tentatively.

Callie crossed her arms across her chest, mirroring Arizona's position. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I should have watched where I was going."

Arizona shrugged. "It's fine. It is just as much my fault. No need to fret."

Callie stole an apprehensive glance at the blonde. She was pretty, no doubt about it. The dark jeans and navy blue jacket molded nicely against her athletic body. It surprised Callie how much she adored the blue eyes and blonde hair, considering her fiancé was the exact opposite. Adana was the epitome of a Latin beauty, and Arizona was not, but she was beautiful, nonetheless.

Callie held out her hand. "I don't think I got a chance to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Callie… Callie Torres."

"I know who you are… Calliope." Callie's name came out almost teasingly, but she couldn't help but smile when Arizona took her hand. "I'm Arizona…"

"Robbins," Callie finished with a smirk. "I know. I kind of live next door to you. I'm surprised you are even standing after this morning… that was quite a workout."

The tiniest hint of a smile appeared on Arizona's lips. "Were you spying on me?"

"Maybe," Callie admitted with a shrug, before chuckling. "Your dad almost scared ten years off of me with his whistling."

This time Arizona truly smiled. "You should just be glad you aren't on the receiving end of it."

"Oh trust me, I am. Don't get me wrong, I like to work out… but not at 9am…and certainly not with a marine. No matter how old that marine is."

"A little workout never hurt anyone," Arizona teased.

"I'm not so much worried about me as I am about the trainer," Callie admitted. "I tend to have a real mean streak if I have to work out before my morning coffee. It's… It's not pretty."

"I'll keep that in mind." Arizona gestured to a nearby bench and Callie silently followed her. She made sure to leave plenty of space between them, and tried not to look at Arizona's leg even though she was curious about how big of a scar she would find under those jeans.

Callie leaned back, folding her hands in her lap to try and keep from fidgeting. "Are you going skating?"

The question took Arizona by surprise and her mouth fell slightly open. "Erm no… no… skating is…I should probably stay away from any icy surfaces."

"Is it your leg?" Callie hadn't meant to be so forward, but the words popped out before she had a chance to stop them.

Arizona bit her bottom lip, and Callie rushed to explain. "It is just that… you know… people talk… a lot… in this town… and for the sake of being honest I think I should tell you that I know things about you… because people talk."

"You mean?" Arizona's voice was hesitant, and her shoulders slumped when Callie nodded her head. "Terrific."

"It is actually," Callie tried to assure her. "People really like you here. They respect you and they're concerned. They really like you. Theodora obviously thinks the world of you. The way she tried to kill me with a single glare yesterday? That was scary stuff."

"Teddy is all bark and no bite, don't worry." Arizona smirked and Callie laughed.

"She said the same about you." Callie's confession made Arizona laugh, and Callie dared to place a hand on Arizona's good leg. "Don't worry so much about the leg, okay? When you are ready to get back out there… on the ice, I mean - you're leg will be too, I promise."

Arizona narrowed her eyes, but a small smile kept playing on her lips. "You are awfully observant for someone who isn't my doctor."

"Occupational hazard." Callie's casual tone was enough to make Arizona snort, but she nodded her head in agreement, nevertheless. She knew what Callie was talking about.

Callie stood up and Arizona followed her with her eyes, but remained seated. "Just know that…when you are over being… upset…there will be people lining up to take you back on the ice. They really care about you."

"You want to give me some names?"

Callie smirked. "I think you'll know."

She grinned cutely at Arizona, before she turned on her heels and walked away. She bit her lip and tried desperately to keep from breaking into a wide smile. She knew her and Adana were on a break, but there was no doubt in her mind that Adana wouldn't be thrilled about the butterflies that gently fluttered around in Callie stomach at the thought of Arizona's smile.

But that smile and those dimples?

_Magical._

* * *

_TBC... _


	3. Give Your Heart a Break

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3, as promised ;) Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any song that might feature in my story. References to movies, books, and popular culture in general are not meant to violate any copyrights, only to entertain.

* * *

Arizona sat quietly on the exam table, her legs stretched out in front of her. She really didn't want to look at it, the big scar that marred her left thigh, because it was a constant reminder of all the bad things that had happened in her life lately. Tim dying, Carly leaving - it seemed to her like a never ending circle and a little voice in the back of her head kept wondering what the next blow would be. Losing her job seemed like the most plausible scenario, but she stopped caring about the months ago. Who needed to be a doctor anyway? She certainly didn't. Not when Tim wasn't there to support her anymore.

"It looks good, Doctor Robbins." The old man with graying hair gave her an encouraging smile, squeezing her knee gently, before standing up. He snapped off his plastic gloves and threw them in the trash can. "Your muscle mass has improved and the scaring around the incision is looking a lot better. I'd say you are almost done with these monthly check ups."

Arizona had seen scares before, in fact she had given plenty of them to people she had operated on, so she knew a good scar when she saw one, and hers was healing up nicely, but that didn't mean that she didn't find it absolutely disgusting to look at. The pink tissue and the slight discoloration managed to turn her stomach every time she saw it. It was an emotional juggernaut that rolled over her heart, crushing it in the process, every single time.

She felt her Teddy's hand on her shoulder, and she placed her own on top of it. "That's good news, right, Arizona?"

"Yes, that's good news." Arizona sighed, nodding her head. She couldn't find it in herself to be happy about the prospect of not having to take a monthly trip to Portland. The day she didn't have to go to Portland anymore _at all - _that day she would think about celebrating.

Doctor Nelson smiled encouragingly at her while scribbling some notes in Arizona's chart. "Now, I don't want to see you back here for another two months, so that means mid December? Does that work for you?"

"It is not like I have anywhere else to be," Arizona mumbled, looking down at her lap.

"We'll be here," Teddy promised.

Teddy had started coming to checkups with Arizona about six months ago after she had almost thrown her parents out of the room. Her mother's hovering and her dad's endless questioning had finally made her snap and a few harsh words were exchanged. In the end they had all agreed that maybe it would be better if Teddy was the one who drove to Portland with her. Arizona hated the idea of depending on Teddy, but it was the lesser of two evils.

"I'll see you in December then, Doctor Robbins." He shook Arizona's hand, before nodding politely at Teddy. "Doctor Altman."

Teddy smiled, but when the door closed behind Doctor Nelson she turned to Arizona who was now lying down on the table, one arm draped across her face. Teddy shook her head and ran a hand over her face. These appointments took a lot out of Arizona, both mentally and physically.

"Do you need any help getting changed?" It was a risky question, but she always offered.

"Touch my clothes and I'll cut your hand off with a spoon." The threat could hardly be heard, because Arizona's voice was low and raspy. She was exhausted.

"I think you'll have to catch me first," Teddy told her, and went to collect Arizona's jeans and sweater.

Arizona sniggered, and despite herself she pouted. "That was kind of mean."

Teddy went over to the table, and grabbed Arizona's arm to pull her up into a sitting position. Arizona's face was pale and her eyes were hollow. Teddy tried her best to keep a smile on her face, and be as supportive as possibly, but it was hard seeing her friend this beaten and broken. The woman sitting in front of her was a shell of the person Arizona was before, and who Arizona was meant to be. She just wished that she had a way to fix her. She would do anything to fix Arizona.

"Scoot forward," Teddy instructed, before she untied Arizona's hospital gown and helped her slip out of it.

Teddy placed the gown on the tray besides them and handed Arizona her sweater. "Are you going tonight?"

"I don't know." Arizona got her arms through her sleeves, pulling the rest of it over her head. She looked up at Teddy.

"It might be fun," Teddy said, crossing her arms. She watched Arizona hop off the exam table, grabbing her jeans in the process. She stepped into them one leg at a time, but she always found it a bit tricky to stand on her left leg without the support of her right one. "Now that Lexie is turning twenty-one, I think Meredith is planning on drinking her under the table, and with Cristina involved we know there is going to be tequila."

"I don't exactly think tequila is anywhere in my immediate future. Falling off the pavement is just the last thing I need." There wasn't a bite to Arizona's words. It was a simple statement of facts - getting drunk while still feeling like Bambi on ice was not a smart move.

"A beer won't hurt you. You can drink one beer and still stay on your feet. You are not that much of a lightweight, Arizona." Teddy's suggestion only got a noncommittal shrug from Arizona.

"Oh come on," Teddy teased. "You know you want to see Bailey get drunk on Cristina's early on-set Alzheimer drinks. That's reason enough to go right there."

Arizona chuckled - Teddy was right. Seeing Bailey get drunk on Cristina's life threatening cocktails was better than any stand-up show she had seen in a long time. A drunk Bailey was a very entertaining Bailey. She could still picture, quite vividly, the time when Bailey had seen a headline on one of Arizona's medical journals and had spend an entire evening going on about how she needed a guy who understood fistulas. Arizona was pretty sure that Bailey herself had no idea what a fistula actually was. But that night she had been hell bent on their importance to her next relationship.

Teddy smirked. "You are thinking about fistulas, aren't you?"

Arizona grinned, and grabbed her shoes. "Yeah, I am. They are extremely important after all."

Arizona squatted down to tie her laces, but the movement shot a sting of pain through her leg, and she bit her lip hard to keep from crying out. Her thigh always protested this move, especially after checkups, but she didn't want to ask Teddy for help. She wanted to do thing on her own. She needed to do things on her own, but she wasn't surprised when she felt two hands push away hers and quickly tie her shoes.

"There you go – all set." Teddy didn't make a big deal about it. She stood and grabbed their jackets. She opened the door, motioning for Arizona to step through.

Once out in the hallway, Arizona turned to Teddy. "Do you think we could stop and get some lunch? I'm honestly starving."

"Me too," Teddy admitted. "Do you want to check out the cafeteria or go somewhere and get a burger?"

"Burger, please." Arizona scrunched up her nose. "I don't want to spend a week in this place because the cafeteria's mystery meat played havoc on my intestinal tract."

"I hear you." They had both spend enough time in Hospitals to know that eating there was like playing the lottery – you never knew what you were going to get, but the chances of winning were low.

Teddy pushed the elevator button. They watched the numbers count down on the display above the door until the lift reached their floor. Arizona stepped through first and Teddy quickly followed, hitting the number that lead to the main floor.

The doors closed behind them. "I spoke to Cristina the other day. It seems like she is getting along well with your hot, new neighbor."

"Cristina? Getting along with someone new?" Arizona's eyebrows raised, a disbelieving look taking over her features. "What's the catch?"

"You don't think she is nice?" Teddy asked, unable to keep a smirk off her face. She was sure Arizona thought Callie was more than nice, if not as a person, then at least to look at.

"That's not what I meant," Arizona said defensively. "But Cristina doesn't play nice with anyone if there isn't something in it for her."

Teddy titled her head in agreement. "True, but according to Cristina Callie is the bee's knees or something."

"Okay, that's just a lie… Cristina would never call anyone 'the bee's knees'."

Teddy nudged Arizona hard enough to make her wobble. "You know what I mean. But that's beside the point…."

The elevator dinged and the door opened. A smug expression took over Teddy's face, as she stepped out of the elevator, two steps ahead of Arizona.

"What's the point then?" Arizona asked, struggling to keep up with Teddy's pace. Even on her good days she wasn't that fast yet, and after a checkup, walking in itself was a struggle.

Hearing Arizona's question plastered a smug expression on Teddy's face. She stopped for a moment, turning to look at her friend over her shoulder, before replying. "Callie is coming to Lexie's party."

Arizona's face went blank for a split second, but her heart rate increased instantly.

Teddy laughed and started walking towards her car. It was enough to shake Arizona out of her dazed world and she followed her with a shriek. "She's what?"

"Callie is coming… as in she'll be at the party. You speak English, Arizona, you know what I mean," Teddy replied, secretly very pleased with her friend's reaction. It had been a long time since someone had the ability to create any kind of emotional response from Arizona. At least, a somewhat positive one.

"I heard what you said." Arizona struggled to keep up with Teddy, trying desperately to reach her side. "But why? Why is she coming to Lexie's party? She doesn't even know Lexie."

"Cristina invited her. She thought it wouldn't hurt for her to get to know a few people since she is going to be here for a few months."

"Months?" This time Arizona's voice reached unheard heights. "Callie is going to be here for a few months?"

"Yep," Teddy said, her smile beaming. "That means plenty of time for you to ogle her. Aren't you a lucky girl?"

"I don't ogle her!" Arizona said incredulously, her eyes going wide. "I…I…"

They finally reached the car and Teddy pulled her keys out of her pocket. She waited for Arizona to get around to the passenger side before climbing in. She placed the keys in the ignition, turning them and backed the car out of its spot.

"You kind of do ogle her."

Arizona slapped Teddy's arm. "I do not ogle Callie!"

"Kind of do," Teddy insisted once again, stealing a quick glance at Arizona. "I was at your house all day yesterday and we spend most of it on your front porch, and I swear you turned to look at Victor's house enough times to almost spin your head off."

Arizona's mouth fell open, but she came up empty. There was no way to deny it. She had tried to sneak a few peeks towards her neighbor's house, as discretely as possibly naturally, however, without much success it appeared. She would have to be more careful about that, or stop altogether. The latter was probably best. She didn't need Callie catching her at it - Teddy knowing was bad enough. God help her if her mother found out. She would be scheming in no time.

Arizona clamped up. It never failed to stress Teddy when she did and soon enough Teddy found herself breaking the silence. "Look, Arizona, there is no reason to be shy about it. You are a grown woman… you can say it… come on repeat after me…Callie Torres is hot."

"Is there something you need to tell Henry?" Teddy rolled her eyes. "Have you switched teams?"

"Be serious, Arizona!" Teddy demanded, her tone bordering on whining. "You know you think she is hot."

Arizona sighed, looking out of the car's window. "What does it matter? Sure, she is hot, but she is probably also very straight."

"You'll never know if you never ask," Teddy mused.

"Teddy, she is here for a few months and then she'll fly back to wherever she came from and I'll still be here - right fucking here. There is no point in me getting to know her, even if she isn't straight. It's just hopeless – everything is hopeless. I was with Carly for three years and she took one look at the mess I've become and she ran for the hills. She fled, Teddy! Like a polar bear from the desert. Why in the world would Callie want to have any part in this?"

Teddy quickly reached out and took Arizona's arm, clasping it tightly in hers. She hadn't meant to set Arizona off, but lately it was like walking through a minefield – you never knew when the explosion would break the ground below you and change the moment.

"Arizona, stop… stop, okay?" Teddy hated when Arizona's lower lip started to tremble, it was always a sign that tears were about to be spilled. "Carly was a fucking idiot for leaving you. You deserve so much better than that, and I'll be more than happy to turn her face to pulp if she ever shows up around here, but please don't give up on everything… Tim wouldn't want that…"

At the mention of her brother Arizona's eyes overflowed and tears tickled down her cheeks.

"You deserve to be happy, Arizona," Teddy said softly, "so, so very happy."

"But everything is a mess," Arizona cried, closing her eyes under the weight of her emotions. "I'm a mess, Teddy, such a mess."

"But that's okay. It's okay to be a mess….sometimes… when life gets too hard to stand you have to kneel, okay? We have to just accept that we can't always be in control of everything. You are not superhuman, Arizona. No one expects you to just power through all the time, so if you need to take a minute to miss Tim then take a minute."

Teddy's speech slowly broke Arizona's walls and she nodded, desperately wishing for Teddy to be right. All she wanted was a minute to just slow down and be. It was the exact reason she found herself out on that dock in front of her parents' house at the crack of dawn every morning. She needed time on her on, to just slow down and be. After everything that had happened in the last year, she had found herself in need of time on her own more than ever.

Arizona turned her head towards Teddy, wiping her eyes with the back of her free hand. "You are a good friend, Teddy Altman."

Teddy chuckled softly, bringing the barest of hints of a smile to Arizona's lips. "So are you, Robbins. So are you."

"God, this is turning into some kind of sob fest," Arizona mocked. "Tim would have laughed at us if he saw this."

"Yes he would," Teddy agreed, chuckling. Tim had been a good friend of hers, just like Arizona was and she missed him too. "You know what he would have done?"

"What?" Arizona asked her voice a little shaky. A mention of her brother was like a direct cut to a vein – a vein that contained all of her emotions, and they always came spilling out, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. Like the burst of dam, once the first crack had cut through the concrete there was no stopping the rest of it from crumbling.

"He would have told you to get your head out of your ass and hit on Callie, before he did," Teddy said, earning herself a shove from Arizona.

"God! You are like a dog with a bone," Arizona sighed, but she couldn't hide the amusement that laced her voice. Teddy was right. Tim would have said something along those lines, and she would have risen to take the bait.

"I could always tell Joanne that Callie is interested in her… we both know that she would be on her like a dog in heat," Teddy said teasingly. Joanne was Arizona's ex-girlfriend and Teddy loved nothing more than tease her about that fact. She was nice and pleasant, but Teddy had come close to throwing a party when Arizona had broken things off. Arizona deserved better and Teddy thought Carly had been it, but clearly she had been proven wrong – terribly wrong.

"If you tell Joanne anything of that sort, I'll tell hurt you, Teddy and that's a promise," Arizona said.

The thought of having her ex-girlfriend drool all over Callie was less than appealing.

"I'm trembling in fear," Teddy mocked. "Are you going to beat me with those tiny baby surgeon hands of yours?"

"Don't underestimate Peds, Teddy." Arizona held up a finger and wagged it in front of Teddy's face. "Peds is nothing but hardcore."

Teddy snorted trying to cover up her laugh.

"Stop it, you jerk."

"I think we need to get some food in you. Clearly your brain has been compromised due to starvation," Teddy said, and flipped the on the turn signal.

She pulled the car into the nearest drive through, ordering them both a burger. She handed Arizona the bag, who was quick to rip the paper off and hand Teddy's her, before taking a sizeable bit of her own. Arizona munched quietly, only stopping to take a sip of her water every now and again. She loved being in Teddy's company – there was never a need for small talk to fill the silence. It was easy and she desperately needed easy in her life. Considering how nothing else really was.

By the time they reached Castine it was dark outside and the lights that lit up Barbara and Daniel's driveway was on. Teddy pulled up in front of the house, killing the engine.

Arizona opened the door and stepped out.

"So, I'll see you at Joe's in an hour, right?"

Arizona drummed her fingers gently against the car door, nodding her head. "I'll be there."

"Do you need me to come pick you up? I just have to get changed, but I can be back here in like forty-five minutes?" Teddy offered.

"No, that's okay," Arizona replied, looking back at her parents' house. "I'll get dad to drop me off."

"Or you could get Callie to give you a lift." Teddy pointed to the black Ranger Rover that was parked in Victor's driveway. "I'm sure she would be more than happy to give you a ride."

"Stop it," Arizona admonished, but despite the dark Teddy could easily see the blush that raced across Arizona's cheeks. Yeah, she thought Callie was hot, alright. "I'm going now."

"Okay." Teddy held up her hands in mock defense. She twisted the keys and the car's engine roared back to life. Arizona was half way up the driveway, when Teddy rolled her window down. "Wear something hot! No t-shirts!"

Arizona's hand rose in the air and a single finger stuck out, making Teddy laugh.

Arizona heard the car drive away from the house and she pulled her hand down. Teddy's matchmaking would be the death of her. She could survive car crashes, but Teddy's persistence when it came to her and Callie was starting to suck the life out of her, even if she did have a point. It wouldn't hurt to wear something nice, and if a certain orthopedic surgeon was to notice, well that wouldn't be so bad.

So when she stepped through the doors to Joe's bar an hour later, she was slightly self conscious. It had been awhile since she had taken the effort to dress up- to even go as far as to put on make-up, and now, standing in the dimmed light of the bar, she suddenly felt nervous. She scanned the room, seeing a few familiar faces, but no Callie. It made her stomach drop in disappointment.

"Arizona, you made it!" Meredith was quick to come to her rescue, linking her arm through Arizona's. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks. You do too," Arizona said politely, letting go of the smaller blonde when they got to the bar.

"Can I get you anything? Beer? Wine? Tequila?" Joe was standing behind the bar, wiping a glass clean with the dishtowel hanging from his waist.

"Water is fine for now," Arizona said, smiling when Joe handed her a glass.

Cristina came up behind her. "Water? You baby."

Arizona wasn't completely oblivious and she didn't miss the look Meredith shot Cristina, but she chose to ignore it. Cristina's presence was refreshing. She never tried to spare Arizona's feelings, even if most people felt like it was the socially correct thing to do, to avoid any awkward situations. But the whole walking on eggshells thing was more often than not what sat Arizona's teeth on edge, so she could appreciate a little tough love.

"We can't all be hardcore alcoholics like you, Cristina," Arizona mused, making Cristina grin.

"True. I am pretty badass if I say so myself." Cristina leaned over the bar, grabbing the two nearest bottles of hard liquor. She held them up in front of her and wiggled her eyebrows - vodka and Jagermeister. "Prepare to call 911, because I am about to drink your sister under the table."

"Cristina," Meredith said, her voice bordering on stern, but the Asian woman was quick on her feet and made a bee-line towards the table where Lexie was sitting, before Meredith had a chance to protest further.

"You better go save her," Arizona advised. She had seen the kind of damage Cristina could do with a bottle of booze, even felt it herself a couple of times, and right now she feared for Lexie's welfare.

"Yeah," Meredith sighed, rushing towards her little sister and best friend, prepared to try and save her sister from permanent liver damage.

"You are wearing jeans," she heard Teddy's voice behind her and she turned on the spot, bringing her glass of water up to take a sip from.

"You said nothing about jeans. You said no t-shirts," Arizona argued, looking herself up and down. "And these jeans are hot."

"Hot or not, would it really have killed you to wear a dress?" Teddy sat her drink down on the counter, leaning against it.

"Something about a kettle calling a pot black comes to mind right about now," Arizona said, pointing to Teddy's legs, which were also hidden beneath a pair of jeans. "Does that ring any bells?"

Teddy held up a finger. "I am already in a relationship. I am not here to impress anyone…"

"Neither am I!" Arizona quickly tried to object, but Teddy didn't bite. She never really did. She knew Arizona too well.

"The lady doth protest too much," Teddy argued with a broad smile. "Seriously, I think it is great Arizona. From what I've heard from Yang she is pretty cool, and she knows how to put a smile on your face and I don't think I need to remind you that you haven't been smiling a lot lately. So what if she is only here for three months? Think of her as candy… eat it… and forget about it."

"Teddy!" Arizona shrieked, a deep blush coloring her cheek. "You did not just say that!"

"What?" Teddy said innocently, shrugging her shoulders. "You need someone to come in and put a little spring back in your step. Why not let the hot Latina do that?"

Arizona's eyebrows rose. "Spring back in my step, really?"

"No pun intended," Teddy laughed, before bringing her own drink up to her lips. She took a sip, savoring the glass of white wine. A motion at the door caught her eye and she smirked over the rim of her glass, making Arizona turn her head in the direction Teddy was staring.

Her breath caught. Callie was standing in the doorway, looking completely stunning in a black dress with a purple top. She watched as Cristina walked over and dragged Callie to the booth where she was sitting with Lexie, Meredith and a couple of Arizona's other friends. She couldn't help but be a little awed that none of the other women swooned when Callie took their hands and introduced herself, giving them a dazzling smile as well. Arizona wasn't sure how comfortable she felt with having someone's smile affect her that much. It was unsettling, considering how she hardly even knew Callie.

Teddy leaned into Arizona - close enough so she didn't have to bring her voice above a whisper and still have Arizona hear her. "You are right. That woman is absolutely not hot. Good call. You are so on your game lately."

When Arizona didn't reply, Teddy chuckled.

Arizona felt Teddy grab her by the arm and before she knew what was happening she was being led towards her other friends, her other friends who just so happened to be sharing a booth with Callie - a Callie who was now looking at her.

"Is there room for us?" Teddy asked and everybody immediately started scooting closer together.

"I believe you've both met Callie?" Meredith asked, pointing to Callie who somehow ended up sitting next to Arizona with Christina on her other side.

"Yes, we've run into each other before," Teddy said with a pleased smirk - a smirk that grew when both Callie and Arizona blushed.

Callie chuckled. "You are not going to let that one go anytime soon, are you?"

"Afraid not," Teddy admitted, almost chocking on her wine when she felt a kick collide with her shin.

"Ow!" Teddy said, her eyes going wide with disbelief. "Why?"

The question was directed at Arizona, who only shrugged, a sheepish smile fighting to break loose on her lips.

"Quiet down, Altman, you probably deserved it," Cristina said and rose in her seat, grabbing the bottle of vodka. She quickly and expertly poured nine shots, handing them out to the rest of the women, before holding up her own. "Too little Grey! May this be a night to remember, but one you won't!"

Lexie's smile turned into a frown, sneaking a glance at her sister. Meredith didn't say anything; instead she lifted her shot-glass in Lexie's direction, making the younger Grey do the same.

Everyone downed their glass in a quick move, everyone but Arizona. She really didn't want to get drunk tonight, she just wanted to enjoy herself and relax. It had been a long time since she had been in the mood to simply hang out with her friends.

"Come on drink it," Yang insisted, pointing at the glass in front of Arizona. "I never thought I would say this, but I miss your perky side. Sure, it is vomit worthy at times, but can we have it back for one night, please? Come on, Robbins, do it for Lexie."

"Not tonight, Yang," Arizona said sweetly. "I don't think my stomach could handle it. Sorry."

"Robbins," Cristina said, and Arizona's mouth almost dropped open. Was that a pout? Did Cristina Yang just pout?

Arizona didn't get a chance to reply. A hand shot out and took her glass, and Arizona watched as the vodka meant for her disappeared down Callie's throat.

"That's cheating!" Cristina exclaimed. "You can't help her."

Callie shuddered, putting the glass back down on the table. "Kind of can – kind of did."

"Thanks," Arizona murmured.

"I figured I owed you one," Callie said nonchalantly, placing her hand on top of Arizona's, giving it a quick squeeze, before quickly pulling it back onto her own lap.

Arizona's skin tingled where Callie had touched her, and she found herself staring at her hand. It wasn't long before she was on the receiving end of a kick. She looked up to find Teddy giving her a 'snap out of it' look. She heard Callie chuckle, but she didn't dare look at her. Great, she just embarrassed herself in front of Callie again.

"Excuse me for a second," Arizona whispered and made her way towards the bathroom.

Joe's was relatively quiet, and she found herself alone in the bathroom, standing at the sink, so she could splash some water in her face, willing some color to return to her face and replace the sickly grey tone she had sported frequently during the past year. She really needed to snap out of this. She used to be a lot cooler, but at that moment she severely felt that cool part missing.

She closed her eyes, when she heard the door open behind her. She knew Teddy wouldn't just let her run off like that, but she had hoped that for once she would have.

"Hi, are you okay?" Callie's voice rang out, making Arizona jump.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Arizona said, turning around to face Callie. She leaned back against the sink, her hands on either side of her. "I just had a long day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Callie offered.

"It's fine." Arizona motioned towards the door. "I'm just going to go…"

Just as Arizona was about to pass Callie, she felt a hand grab hers. She looked down, seeing tan fingers wrapped tightly around hers.

"Arizona," Callie whispered, and Arizona's eyes snapped up to meet Callie's. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Arizona's voice came out confused. As far as she was concerned she had already had this conversation with Callie. It was water under the bridge. So, Callie knocked her over? No big deal.

"About your brother," Callie clarified.

Oh.

Arizona gently pulled her hand from Callie's.

"I didn't mean to over step any boundaries or anything, I just thought I would let you know," Callie explained, suddenly afraid she had stepped on the blonde's toes. "I heard about what happened to him, and I'm terribly sorry. I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

Arizona licked her lips, before biting down on her lower one – a nervous habit.

"People really do talk a lot, huh?"

Callie chuckled. "Yeah, they do."

"Hmm," Arizona hummed. She knew that her story was the one that continued to circle the town's gossip mill as of lately. Her whole family was, but she found that she was annoyed that this, almost stranger, seemed to know so much about her, without haven gotten the story from Arizona herself. But what surprised Arizona even more was the fact that she felt like telling Callie. She had never felt like telling anyone about what happened a year ago.

"I like it here though, and my abuelo loves it." A smile formed on Callie's lips at the mention of her grandfather.

"Have you seen Dice Head, yet?" Arizona asked. She used to take Sailor there once a week. Her and Tim would take him out to the grounds and just walk around the forest near the lighthouse.

"No, I haven't had the time so far, but I've heard it is pretty great," Callie answered, glad to have steered the conversation away from dangerous territory.

"It is," Arizona confirmed. "You should go if you get the chance. Penobscot Bay is a pretty place this time of year."

"Maybe I will," Callie said. "I'm here for a couple of months, so why not."

"I could take you if you want?" The words were out before she had a chance to stop them, and she had to resist the urge to clasp her hand over her mouth.

A light sparkled in Callie's eyes, and even through the haze of panic that clouded Arizona's brain, she managed to catch it, making her own heart thump loudly in her chest.

"I'd like that." Callie's smile was almost blinding.

"Yeah?" Arizona whispered her mouth feeling like the Sahara desert.

What was breathing?

"Yeah," Callie admitted.

Oh, right. That was breathing.

* * *

_TBC..._


	4. Fleeting Happiness

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who reviewed. It totally makes my day when I get to reply to one, as you've probably noticed ;) And also I'd like you all to welcome my new beta _oh ash_, who has been kind of enough to lend a helping hand in getting rid of any grammar mistakes! Thank you so much, Ashley! =)

And last but not least to all of you who have been affected by Sandy – my thoughts and prayers are with you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any song that might feature in my story. References to movies, books, and popular culture in general are not meant to violate any copyrights, only to entertain.

* * *

Callie took a deep breath, steadying her shoulders. She could do this. She could totally raise her hand and knock on the Robbins' door. No big deal. Arizona had asked her to come. She had heard it herself, so in reality there was no reason to be nervous. Adana wouldn't mind Callie hanging out with a new friend, no matter how pretty that new friend was. She wasn't the jealous type. Besides she had no reason to be jealous of Arizona anyway. The adorable blonde was only a friend - hardly even that – she was closer to an acquaintance, which was why Callie didn't get why there were butterflies fluttering inside her stomach. No one had made her nervous in a long time and she wasn't exactly sure if she liked this new feeling.

"Just do it," Callie mumbled to herself. "Raise your hand and knock."

"Some might consider talking to yourself a strange habit, Miss Torres."

Callie swirled around on the spot, a hand coming up to rest on her beating heart that was threatening to burst right out of her. Her eyes landed on the man standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the front porch, where she had been standing for the last ten minutes.

"Sir, Mr. Robbins…" Callie stammered, completely mortified, "Colonel."

"Daniel is just fine, Miss Torres," Daniel grinned.

He was leaning against the railing leading up the stairs, a newspaper tucked securely under his left arm. He wasn't as intimidating as Callie had remembered, but his presence was still terrifyingly demanding and Callie automatically stood a little taller, wanting to be as presentable as possible.

"Please call me Callie," Callie said, trying to force her heart out of her throat and back into her chest. She pointed to the door behind her. "I was going to…"

"Knock I hope," Daniel said, walking up the stairs. "I know Arizona is expecting you."

"Yes, sir," Callie replied, before correcting herself. "Daniel."

"We better get inside then." He placed an open hand on Callie's shoulder, leading her through the door that Callie had spend the last couple of minutes trying to convince herself to knock on.

"Look who I found on our front porch," Daniel called, and immediately a woman came round the corner, drying her hands on a dishtowel. Her smile lit up the room and a set of familiar dimples popped. A big German Sheppard came walking out slowly behind her.

"Callie, dear, it is good to see you." Barbara pulled Callie into a hug, the tiny woman having to almost get up on her toes to give Callie a proper one. She moved to stand next to Daniel. The amount of energy Arizona's mother possessed was infectious and Callie found herself wondering how alike she and Arizona had been before the accident.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Robbins."

"Oh, none of that," Barbara scolded gently, but the bubbling smile never left her face. "It's Barbara, please."

"Barbara," Callie repeated politely, before clearing her throat. "Is Arizona home? We were supposed to meet here at noon?"

"Present," Callie heard Arizona say from the top of the stairs. She took them one step at a time, and Callie could see how much she was trying to put up a brave front. Callie was well aware that stairs probably wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world for someone in Arizona's condition. When she reached the bottom Callie almost panicked. Should she hug her or shake her hand? What would her parents think?

"Are you ready to go?" Arizona asked, coming to a stop right in front of Callie. The nervous tension between them was thick and Callie snuck a peek at Barbara who was nearly bouncing on the spot. Clearly, the woman was excited to see her daughter spending time with someone.

"Yes," Callie answered. "I've been looking forward to it all morning."

A bright smile appeared on Arizona's lips at Callie's answer, and one similar to it flourished on Callie's face. Those dimples were pure magic.

"You girls are going to Dice Head, right?" Daniel asked, his arms resting behind his back.

"Yep. I promised Callie I would take her to see it. You know how great Penobscot Bay is at this time of year," Arizona said, moving towards the door. She grabbed Sailor's leash and he instantly rushed to her side, letting her put it on him. "We are taking Sailor with us."

Callie saw Arizona falter, and she looked nervously at Callie. "If that's okay with you? Sorry, I never even asked if you like dogs. I promise that he is super friendly."

"It's totally fine. I love dogs." Callie bent down to Sailor's level and stroked his head gently. "He's really handsome. So much prettier than that little sewer rat my Mom carries around."

"Not a fan of small dogs, huh?" Arizona concluded teasingly, amusement written all over her face.

Callie shrugged and stood back up. "I like most dogs, but my mom's is a monster. Brent likes no one but her – no one. He would bite a baby if he didn't like the way it looked at my mom."

"Brent?" By now the dimples were out in full force. "Your mom named him Brent?"

Callie laughed. "Yeah, Brent. She named him after the first female lawyer in America…Margret Brent. She is a lawyer, so I guess it made sense to her."

A wrinkle appeared between Arizona's eyebrows, and she looked to be contemplating something.

"I think I heard about her once in High School," Arizona said, "emigrated from England to… was it Massachusetts?"

Callie was impressed. Not many people had heard of her, let alone remembered any information about the English woman, so the fact that Arizona was only a little off course was admirable. "You're on the right track with the M part, but it was actually Maryland."

"Close enough. I got the Northeast part right too." Arizona grinned. She wasn't exactly a history buff, but she knew enough to not be completely useless in a game of Trivial Pursuit, and she had always liked school.

"You had a fifty, fifty shot at that." Callie reminded her, one eyebrow arched. "It was the Northeast or the Southeast. Forgive me if that doesn't earn you a lot of brownie points."

Arizona's mouth dropped, but her eyes twinkled. "Who says I was trying to earn any?"

"Touché." Callie tilted her head, biting her lower lip to keep from laughing.

She liked this side of Arizona – the side that gave as good as she got. It was definitely a step up from the broken woman she remembered meeting at the grocery store. The terrified look in Arizona's eyes still haunted her every now and again. But this smiling, relaxed Arizona gave her a glimpse of what everybody had told her was hidden beneath the tough exterior that had developed over the past year.

Both Arizona and Callie were lost in their inner musings and completely missed the pleased expressions that crossed Daniel and Barbara's faces.

Barbara clasped her hands in front of her. "Arizona?"

"Hmm," Arizona mumbled dazed, before coming back to reality. "Sorry, what, Mom?"

"Shouldn't the two of you…" She pointed towards the door, and this time Callie caught the glee that lurked in Barbara's eyes.

"Oh, yes, right…" Callie blushed, but when she saw a similar red color spread on Arizona's cheeks she felt oddly comforted.

However, it didn't stop her from mentally wanting to slap herself. She was a thirty year old woman. She did not act like a high school student who was about to go on her first date, and this outing with Arizona was not a date. Not even close. It was two strangers getting to know each other, nothing more and nothing less. She really needed herself to snap out of this, before she said or did something stupid. Because she had a suspicion that those blue eyes and those charming dimples could make her do just about anything. And she really didn't want Arizona to figure that out.

"Shall we?" Arizona opened the door for Callie and together they made their way outside.

The sun was high on the sky, but the fall wind was brisk and Callie was glad she had opted for a pair of winter boots and a warm jacket. She took a few steps towards the car parked in Daniel and Barbara's driveway, but when Arizona didn't follow, she stopped.

"Arizona?" Callie looked confused, but when Arizona's eyes dropped to the ground and her grip of Sailor's leash tightened, her fingers playing nervously with the leather between her hands, Callie's stomach twisted in an unpleasant way.

"Do you not want to go?" Callie voice was hesitant at best and Arizona dared a quick look at the brunette. "I mean, we could… go another day, I guess… but…"

Callie badly wanted to make Arizona smile again, to make her eyes bright and clear like they had been only minutes ago. She didn't even question just how badly she wanted to make things okay.

"No, it's not… that… I just…" Despite the distance between them Callie could see the emotional turmoil bubbling beneath Arizona's surface and she swiftly crossed the grass, needing to be closer to Arizona.

She placed a reassuring hand on Arizona's upper arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "What is it? You can tell me?"

"Could you maybe drive?" Realization dawned on Callie and her eyes widened in surprise. Why hadn't she thought of that? Of course Arizona wouldn't be too keen on getting behind the wheel, who would, after being dealt such a terrible hand the last time she did. "I know it is kind of weird… me promising to take you somewhere only to have you drive us there, but I don't really…"

Arizona looked apprehensively at the blue truck sitting in the driveway. Callie could see the tense movement in her throat when she gulped nervously.

"Say no more," Callie said quickly. "I'd be happy to take us. I rented a Range Rover so the trunk should be big enough for Sailor."

"Okay." Arizona took a deep breath. "Great… thank you."

"No need to thank me," Callie said, letting her hand glide down to grab Arizona's. "I'm still counting on you giving me the ten dollar tour once we get there."

This brought a small grin back on Arizona's face, and she nodded. "I think I can manage that."

"What are we waiting for then?" Callie gave Arizona her best smile, and was secretly delighted when the blonde visibly reacted to it. It was satisfyingly pleasing knowing that she also held some kind of power over the other surgeon. "Let's get this show on the road."

With Arizona's help Callie managed to navigate the small coast roads. It wasn't a long drive, but the car slowly filled with tension, the slow burning kind, and Callie felt herself become tenser by the second. The silence between them wasn't awkward, but the newness of their friendship still brought an added dimension of caution. Callie didn't want to bring up any hurtful memories, and if she was being honest with herself, she didn't know a whole lot about Arizona besides the fact that she had been in a car crash and was a surgeon. In addition to that she only had little other bits of information, most she had gotten from Christina, but beginnings were meant to be tough, right?

"Can I ask you something?" Callie's question seemed to pull Arizona out of her own thoughts

"Of course, Calliope." Damn there it was again. That sweet voice paired with her given name was a dangerous combination.

"Why a surgeon?" Arizona's forehead scrunched, and Callie continued. "I mean…I've always found that people normally have their own reasons for choosing the way they do. I was just wondering how you ended up as a surgeon?"

"You are going to think this is completely ridiculous," Arizona admitted and Callie instantly smiled. Ridiculous could only be good. "I was ten and Tim had just broken his arm after falling out of our tree house – mind you, I had told him not to go climbing around on the outside of it, but he never listened to me, despite me being the oldest. Anyway, my Mom had to take me with them to the ER because she had no one to watch us and while Tim was getting x-rayed the nurses gave me all these really cool medical supplies to play with. I loved it. It is probably not the coolest story you've ever heard, but it's the truth."

Callie suppressed a giggle. Arizona was right - it was not the coolest story she had heard or the most dramatic one, but it was by far the cutest.

"So what you are saying is that if I bring you a pack of gauze…or let's say… I up the ante and smuggle out a surgical stapler… I'll be your new best friend?" Arizona pouted and Callie threw her head back, unable to contain her laughter any longer. "That's just precious."

"I told you it was stupid." Arizona shrugged, but her lips were slowly curving upwards.

"No seriously," Callie laughed. "It's great. So much better than Mark's and Addison's anyway."

"Mark and Addison?" Arizona asked, and Callie realized that she would have no way of knowing who they were. This was the first time Callie had brought them up since arriving in Castine. "Are they friends of yours?"

"Best friends," Callie corrected gently. "We all met in med school. They are pretty great, but their stories aren't as…cute… as yours. In fact Mark's pretty disgusting, but he means well."

Arizona nodded her head slowly, before a smirk took over her features. "What about you? What's your life altering reason for becoming a surgeon? It better not be precious, because if it is… you'll never hear the end of it."

Callie shook her head. She knew Arizona meant it. "I was in the Peace Corps… Botswana, actually. I was only gone for a couple of months, but being over there… it changed me, you know? You can't see the things I saw and not have something inside you change. When I came home I knew what I wanted to do with my life, so I enrolled at Cornell and never looked back."

"Wow, okay… That's a better reason than mine." Arizona looked almost annoyed when something dawned on her, "and so not precious… in fact it is pretty badass."

"My reason isn't better than yours," Callie said thoughtfully and she believed it. Any reason for becoming a doctor was still in some way rooted in wanting to help save others, and that said a lot about a person. "Besides if you want to talk about being badass, I think you rank pretty high on the list."

"Me?" Arizona questioned softly, the compliment taking her by surprise.

"Yes, you." Callie turned her head, removing her eyes from the road for a second to let Arizona know that she meant it. "My abuelo told me that you are a Pediatric surgeon."

Arizona nodded.

"I couldn't do what you do," Callie admitted honestly. "I couldn't operate on children day in and day out. I don't even think I would last a week, so yes…" Callie reached over and placed a hand on Arizona's knee, trying to ignore the way her palm burned at the contact, "the word I use is badass."

Arizona placed her hand on top of Callie's. "Thanks, Calliope."

There was a brief moment of silence between them, both looking down at their hands. "Is there any chance of you repeating those words to Teddy? She seems to think that pediatrics is nothing but sippy cups and diaper changes."

Callie barked out a loud laughter, and withdrew her hand from Arizona's knee, letting it slip out from under the blonde's smaller one. "Those cardio surgeons are something, alright, but sure, if you set me up with an opportunity I'd be happy to remind her that not all pediatric surgeons wear pink scrub caps with flowers or butterflies on them."

Callie's mouth fell open when Arizona suddenly turned beat red and avoided Callie's eyes. "No way… You are one of those? Wow…. You just lost ten points on the badass scale right there."

"But I thought we had just established that pediatrics was nothing but hardcore," Arizona desperately tried to save the situation.

"That was prior to the pink scrub cap." Callie stepped on the brakes and looked in the side mirror, before flipping the turn signal, maneuvering the car onto the grass on the side of the road. Only two other cars were parked there and Callie parked as close, to the small pathway that led to the grounds behind Dice Head lighthouse, as she could.

"This looks an awful lot like a normal residential area," Callie said, looking at Arizona who only shrugged.

"It's fine, trust me."

Callie still wasn't sure, but she didn't have any other option at this point. She would have to trust Arizona.

"I'll grab Sailor and meet you in front of the car," Arizona said, opening her own door, climbing out as carefully as possible. Her leg was a little stiff – there was no way for Callie not to notice.

"So, where to?" Callie asked when Arizona came around the front, a firm grip on Sailor's leash.

"The place is not open to the public, but the grounds around it are and I was thinking I could take you down and show you this great spot Tim and I found when we first moved here. It's got the most amazing view of the bay and at night time you can see a pillar of light from the lighthouse cast a long glowing beam out onto the water. It's really something."

Callie smiled. This was the second time in a day she had gotten Arizona to mention Tim and both times the mention of his name had made her face glow.

"We should have come at night time then," Callie said. "I would love to see that."

"Maybe another time?" Arizona offered and Callie nodded.

They started making their way down the pathway behind the lighthouse, but the grass underneath their feet was wet and Callie caught herself wanting to reach out and steady Arizona more than once. She had to be struggling with the slippery surface; in fact, it was pretty obvious that she was. Callie didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but she knew that if she were to point it out to Arizona she would risk embarrassing her and that was the last thing she wanted.

When they were halfway down the trail, Arizona stopped. "I'm sorry if I'm slowing you down."

"Not at all," Callie said. She looked around them and saw that they were completely alone, so she took a chance. "Sailor won't run away if I take his leash off him, right?"

Arizona looked down at the dog by her side. "Umm, no."

Without giving herself a moment to think about it, Callie bent down and unclasped Sailor, setting the German Sheppard free.

"I don't think that's allowed." Arizona's voice was a mere whisper, as if she was afraid to get caught. "Didn't you see the sign?"

"There went another five points from your badass scale. I'd be careful with what I say from now on if I were you." Callie's attempt at being funny seemed to work, and Arizona chuckled.

Callie mustered up the courage and plastered a smile on her face, before grabbing Arizona's arm and linking it with hers. "Plus I figured it was easier doing this if you didn't have to hold on to him. I really don't want you falling flat on your ass and breaking something, so just try and hold on to me, okay?"

The smile that had lit up Arizona's face when her arm linked with Callie's disappeared quicker than ever before, and she tried to pull it away from Callie, but the brunette held tight. "Please don't… I don't want any pity…"

"Arizona, this is not pity, okay? I would never pity you. You don't need pity, and holding on to me won't make you any less special or tough. You are a fighter, Arizona and no one can take that away from you, so just shut up and take my arm."

The muscles worked hard in Arizona's jaw and for a fleeting second Callie feared she had ruined their day, and she badly didn't want that to be the case, so when Arizona's body relaxed against Callie's side - no one could wipe the joy off her face. This was progress. They had finally made some real progress in their friendship and Callie was ecstatic.

"Okay." Arizona's baby blue eyes met Callie's and everything that needed to be said was exchanged in that one single glance. Arizona was taking a chance on someone new and Callie would do everything in her power not to let her down.

"Okay," Callie repeated and started walking.

"But there will be no carrying… at any point!" Arizona was quick to state. "I'd rather crawl back up this hill than have you carry me."

"Deal," Callie confirmed. "No carrying, just crawling."

With Callie's help they slowly made their way down the path and out onto the flat top of a cliff that overlooked the entire bay. The water sparkled in the sunlight and the wind that swept across the water forced it to beat upon the rocks beneath them. This was nothing like Miami, everything around her looked completely untouched as if no one had changed a thing since the moment the place had been created and Callie couldn't take her eyes away. This place was special.

"I told you it was awesome," Arizona's voice whispered, the wind threatening to carry it away from Callie's ears, but the brunette heard and she turned her head to look at Arizona.

Her blonde hair was swaying in the wind and her cheeks were pink, the cold blustery weather, obviously forcing its mark upon her, but what got Callie the most was her eyes. The sunlight reflected in them in a way she had never seen before and it stole Callie's breath right out of her chest. This woman was stunning. She was extremely stunning and if Adana had showed up right in front of her, she wouldn't have had any way to justify the way she was looking at Arizona right now.

Arizona's eyes met Callie's and the smile faded. The tension roaming the air between them was strong enough to create cracks in the solid rock beneath their feet, and powerful enough to keep both women rooted in place. This was dangerous territory and Callie knew it. But Arizona's clear, blue eyes pierced into her like a creeper slowly wrapping around a stem. In that moment she had no idea how she would react if she had to spend the rest of her life without ever seeing those blue eyes again.

The ringing of a familiar ringtone penetrated the air, and Callie felt a vibration against her stomach, but it wasn't until Arizona's gaze fell on her pocket that Callie snapped out of her haze and realized that it was her phone that was ringing, and judging by the ringtone it could only be Adana.

Callie didn't know why, but it felt incredibility wrong to have Adana intrude upon their moment - Adana of all people. But Callie also knew that it was probably for the best.

"I'm sorry," Callie said, pulling the phone out of her pocket. "I have to take this."

Arizona nodded understandingly and returned her gaze to the water below them, finally severing the connection that had set their worlds on fire for a few moments.

Callie took a few steps away from where they had been standing, wanting to be out of earshot, before she answered this call.

"Hi," Callie said softly.

"Hi honey," Adana's soft voice carried over the phone. "I miss you."

Callie's eyes landed on Arizona's back. "Yeah, I miss you too."

"When are you coming back? You are coming back right? We need to talk about this, Callie. I know I didn't exactly handle it very well when you told me about Seattle, but I'm willing to talk now…really talk and hear what you are saying….try to see it from your perspective, just come back, please, baby," Adana was one step from pleading, something she never did and Callie bit her lip, hearing Adana sad always went straight to her heart, but something was different.

Things were changing. She didn't know what was happening, but she felt it. Something inside her had shifted – in a big way.

"Adana, I'm not coming back. I told you this. I'm in Castine and you told me you needed space to think about it and that's what I've given you. I think we probably both needed space to think, and I'm done thinking. I'm taking the job in Seattle and I would love nothing more than for you to come with me, but I can't force you to move across the country for me, baby. I won't do that to you, so you need to figure out if this is something that could also be for you. If this is something you want…." Callie trailed off.

"I want you," Adana said softly. "I want us."

"But what if that 'us' has to be in Seattle…do you still want that?" The question was monumental, and the hesitation on the other end said everything Callie needed to know – Adana still wasn't sure.

"Callie," Adana whispered. There was a long pause between them before Adana brokenly said. "You didn't even take your ring with you."

Horrible was an understatement for the way Callie felt at Adana's reminder. She felt like a horrible person for doing this to her fiancé. "I figured that when we both knew what we wanted we would know what to do with it."

Her reasoning sounded flat even to her own ears.

Adana sighed. "I just… I really, really miss you, and being here without you is so lonely. Your sister and Addison came by yesterday and I knew that I had to call you. I had to hear your voice."

Callie turned her back to Arizona, and wiped a tear away. The warm drop of water stung more than her cheek, it stung her heart. "Adana, please don't make this harder than it has to be. When you know what you want I'll be here waiting, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

Callie desperately wanted the last part to be true, but she could feel Arizona's penetrating eyes on her back and her confidence in her words faltered.

"Okay," Adana said at last.

Callie shook her head. "Listen, honey, I have to go, okay? I'll call you some other time."

"Sure." Adana's voice betrayed her words. She didn't sound too sure that Callie would call her again anytime soon. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Callie said, a clump of emotions forming in her throat. She knew she loved Adana, so why it felt like a lie in that moment – she didn't know. Why did she feel bad for expressing something she knew to be true? Callie did love Adana, but maybe it was the _in love _part she was starting to question and that was a slippery slope.

"Bye." It was the last word Callie heard before the line went dead, and with a deep breath Callie turned around and walked back over to where Arizona was standing, with Sailor sitting by her side.

"Is everything okay?" Arizona asked softly.

"Yep," Callie said, "just a call from back home. I should have turned off my phone."

A brief look of hesitation caused Arizona's face to form a few deep lines. "Don't you want to talk to your friends from back home?"

"I do, but I was enjoying being here with you." Callie figured honesty was the best way to go, especially considering the added information she was withholding. "Thank you for taking me."

"Thank you for coming." Callie felt Arizona's eyes on her, before they fell to the ground. "I haven't been here since Tim died… I just couldn't. This is the place we would go when we needed to think or just wanted to have some time to talk."

Callie got up the courage and linked their arms again. "I'm really proud of you, Arizona. It must have taken a lot for you to come back out here…. You are really amazing…and I mean that."

"Thank you, Calliope." Arizona moved her arm enough for her palm to reach Callie's and she gently intertwined their fingers. She didn't know what to make of the gesture, but she liked it. There was no denying that fact. Arizona's skin felt comforting and soft against hers, only her fingertips felt cold.

"How much do you know?" The question took Callie by surprise. She didn't know what Arizona meant.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked.

"About me." She kept Callie's hand in hers, but she angled her body towards the brunette. There was nothing but curiosity in her voice. "You said people talk, so I was just curious."

Callie got why Arizona would ask. If she was in her position she would want to know too. "I know about the accident… how you were t-boned in an intersection and pushed into oncoming traffic…. I know that you are a pediatric surgeon. I know who your parents are…"

Callie's voice trailed off, an obvious sign that she didn't know how to continue.

"There's more…" Arizona concluded. She could sense Callie was holding back and she had a feeling she knew what that last piece of information was. "Come on you can say it…"

Callie eyes fell to the ground. The last shred of information was new, in fact she only knew because Cristina had told her during one of their lunches last week. The shock value Cristina had gotten out of that information was more than she had bargained for, but Callie was certain Cristina had enjoyed seeing Callie almost choke on her glass of coke.

"I heard you lost your girlfriend after the crash… that she couldn't handle the…"

"Mess?" Arizona supplied a hint of a bite to her tone. "That's about right."

"Arizona, she was a fool…You know that, right?" Callie tried to get through to the blonde, before she slipped away and once again sought solace behind the walls she had spend months building.

Arizona looked down at their joined hands. "Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" Callie asked, following Arizona's eyes.

"That I'm gay?" Callie's eyes snapped up and Arizona's head did the same. Callie saw a glimpse of fear flash in Arizona's eyes, but it didn't stop a laugh from spilling from Callie's throat.

"Arizona, no… God, no… just no…"

Arizona looked relieved, and her tense shoulders visibly sagged.

"Arizona… I'm gay too… or bi… or whatever you'd like me to call it…I thought you kne…" Callie stopped rambling when she saw Arizona's shocked expression. Clearly, this was news to the blonde and she had no idea how to figure out if Arizona was pleased or not.

Did it even matter to Callie what she was?

The answer came when a lazy smile turned the corners of Arizona's lips upwards and her eyes got a soft expression, suddenly studying Callie in a new way.

Yes, what Arizona thought did matter, and the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach rolled like a wildfire.

What in the world was she getting herself into?

* * *

_TBC..._


	5. The Truth beneath the Lie

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much to all of you awesome people who took the time to review! It made my day! Oh, and thank you to the guest who pointed out that Cristina's name is spelled without the 'h' - it completely slipped my mind, but I've gone back and made sure to correct it =)

And thank you to Ashley for being an awesome beta =)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any song that might feature in my story. References to movies, books, and popular culture in general are not meant to violate any copyrights, only to entertain.

* * *

"Are you going to do it?" Teddy plopped down in the chair opposite the one Arizona was occupying, taking a sizable bite out of her apple. She waggled her eyebrows, while trying to chew the big bite into manageable pieces.

"Jesus, Teddy, warn a woman, will you?" Arizona held a hand to her heart and an annoyed glance was shot straight towards Teddy. "And no I will not be doing _it_ if that _it _refers to something that starts with a C and ends with an alliope Torres. Forget it, Teddy."

Teddy swallowed the last remains of apple in her mouth. "But why? You two have gotten awfully chummy during the last two weeks. Arizona, you need to make a move, if not for you then for my sanity, because the tension between the two of you is suffocating the rest of us. People are starting to wonder if you hurt your eyesight in the accident too, or your brain. Do I need to get you a CT scan?"

"It's just not happening, Teddy, okay? It is just not." Teddy looked severely unimpressed with that decision.

"Give me one good reason why? One! That is all I am asking." Teddy leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest.

Frustrated, Arizona ran a hand through her chair, blowing out air from puffy cheeks. "Teddy, she'll be gone in two months. We've already had this conversation."

"I'm not asking you to marry the woman!" Teddy all but screamed and Arizona shot the other guests in Miranda's diner an apologetic smile. If Teddy didn't keep her voice down there would be no need for her to tell Callie anything, because their conversation would have reached her long before Arizona ever could.

"Teddy, for Pete's sake, keep your voice down," Arizona hissed, her eyes widening. "What's the matter with you?"

Teddy uncrossed her arms and leaned towards Arizona, her hands reaching out to grab the water bottle on the table. She turned the bottle in her hands, looking at the perfectly intact label that was plastered to its side. She held it out in front of her.

"This is what's wrong… this label should be torn to pieces… you should be clawing it apart that's how sexually frustrated you should be by what is happening between you and Callie." Teddy lowered her voice another octave, but it remained annoyed. "Arizona, _I_ am sexually frustrated by what's happening between the two of you, okay! You can't keep doing this to me. For the sake of our friendship I need you to sleep with Callie and just get laid already… please."

Out of fear of the level of frustration Teddy was showing Arizona refrained from telling Teddy that the water bottle she was using as evidence wasn't hers. It was on the table when she sat down; she just hadn't bothered to throw it away.

To remain to safer ground, Arizona decided to throw her a bone. "Teddy, Callie doesn't think of me in that way… We are just friends, and I'm fine with that…seriously."

Teddy's eyebrows rose, and her face mirrored one of pure incredulity. "Arizona, you all but stormed into my house when you found out Callie was into women…and you haven't stormed anywhere in the past year… you've crawled, limped and fumbled your way through everything since you lost Tim, but this time you stormed. Your emotions pinballed so fast between overjoyed and terrified that they were giving me whiplash."

"Teddy, that's not the point," Arizona tried to argue. "The fact that _I_ stormed doesn't mean that _she_ stormed too."

"How do you know that?" Arizona couldn't figure out if Teddy's voice was sad or annoyed. She was guessing it was the latter.

"Because…." Arizona tried to come up with a reason, but the fact was that she didn't know what Callie thought about their friendship - if the stunning Latina even saw the potential for more, or if Arizona was nothing but a friend in her eyes. If that was all they could ever be.

"There is no because," Teddy said with finality in her voice. "Why can't you see what the rest of us see? Callie likes you Arizona. She may not say it out loud…and God only knows why… but she doesn't have to be the one to make the first move."

"You are only saying this because you are my friend, Teddy. Why would she want me? Callie can have anyone she wants…. man or woman might I add…. Why would she want some female, blonde version of Dr. House?"

"Maybe she is into that sort of thing," Teddy mused and Arizona slapped her arm, wanting her to be serious. "Arizona, forget about the leg for a second. You are a purebred blonde, bombshell and if you would just give people the time of day you would have women lining up behind you. Seriously, you would be fighting them off with a bat or something."

Arizona raised an eyebrow. "I think that's going a bit far."

Teddy's lips pursed and she looked ready to slap Arizona, so the smaller blonde relented, holding her hands up in front of her. "I hear you… just… let me do this at my pace, okay?"

Teddy looked ready to give up, and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Arizona, a glacier grows faster than your pace at the moment. If we do it your way Callie won't know anything until we are all old and grey and that seriously takes the fun away from everything."

Arizona took a deep breath, shaking her head. "What do you suggest then?... And if you say that I just need to jump her bones or flash my northern mountains I'll slap you into the middle of next week."

"No need for being testy with me," Teddy said, a small smile growing on her lips. "I'm not saying that you have to tie her down and start practicing the horizontal mambo or anything… just… Look it is like a surgery, okay? We all have to do a little bit of research, before we get to the prepping of the patient, never mind the actual surgery itself. Now you, you've already done some of the research, but you still have a few pages to go before you know how to go about this particular surgery and I'm just saying that Meredith and Derek's Halloween party this weekend could be your perfect place to get the last of your reading done."

Despite her better judgment Arizona felt somewhat impressed by Teddy's speech. She wasn't sure she completely got what her friend was getting at, but she admired Teddy for managing to sum up dating into surgical terms. That was a feat of its own.

"And when all of this blows up in my face? Then what?" Arizona looked expectantly at Teddy. As much as she wanted to she couldn't deny that Callie had managed to stir something inside her. The numb, ice-cold feeling she had gotten used to, was slowly being replaced by something new and it frightened her. It was threatening to drag her out of her comfort zone – something she would have sworn would never happen. She was happy being numb, and no one would ever change that. She wasn't even sure if she wanted it to change.

"Then you'll know," Teddy said as if it wasn't a big deal, but the problem was that to Arizona it was a big deal. It was a very big deal. She looked down at her hand when she felt Teddy cover it with her own. "I don't think it will though. That woman wants you too, Robbins, so do us all a favor and let her know that you are interested."

"But how, Teddy?" Arizona asked defeated. She felt completely off her game and the mere thought of Callie knowing that Arizona's feelings ran a little deeper than friendship was mindblowingly terrifying.

"Sweetie, I don't need to tell you how. You've never had any problems getting girls before, so don't doubt yourself now. The second you pop those dimples and light up those baby blues you'll be in like Flynn, okay?"

Arizona laughed, before nodding her head. She was really thankful that Teddy was still in her life after everything she had put her though since the accident. "Okay."

"Okay," Teddy echoed, grinning. "Now we just need to figure out what you should wear for Derek and Meredith's Halloween party."

Arizona knew it was time to lay out some ground rules, before Teddy had a chance to convince her to let her take the lead, which would undoubtedly result in her wearing something closely resembling a bikini. With the huge scars the accident had left, she was a long way from letting people see just how much damage her body had suffered.

"It will not involve tiny pink bunny ears, Teddy, nor will I dress up as some slutty nurse," Arizona declared strongly and Teddy deflated. There went plan A and B.

"Is that your way of saying you've been there and done that?" Teddy asked, trying to sound annoyed, but fell short. Arizona rolled her eyes at Teddy's teasing. Altman knew very well that Arizona had never dressed up as either.

"Can't I be something simple? Like Wonderwoman, maybe? I think I still have that costume from a few years back," Arizona reasoned, but Teddy shook her head. "What about something cute then? I could be a female Peter Pan? That could be fun."

"Can't we go from something hot instead of cute?" Teddy asked, leaning back in her chair. She was picking at the label of the water bottle, and the sight almost made Arizona laugh. "Oh, I know. What about dressing up as a hot marine? I could totally see you rocking a pair of beige cargo pant and a white tank top! We'll even get you a pair of dog tags and aviators to go with it. Callie won't know what hit her."

"Hot marine, huh?" Arizona mused. She kind of liked that idea.

"It could be totally great," Teddy insisted. "Not as great as my costume of course, but I still think you'll knock Callie's socks off."

Arizona snickered. "And what are you going as?"

"Supergirl," Teddy said. "Henry is going as Captain America."

"Why can't I be Wonderwoman, then?"

"Because the marine thing is way more badass, and I have a feeling that Callie likes badass. Don't you want to be badass, Arizona?" Teddy raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms across her chest. The look Teddy had on her face reminded Arizona of the one her dad would give her when he was trying to guilt her into something, and as always – it was working.

"Yes," came Arizona's mumbled reply.

"Then it's settled," Teddy said happily, her threatening expression gone in a matter of seconds. "Henry and I will come by and pick you up on Saturday and we'll all go together. How does that sound?"

A deep red color bloomed on Arizona's cheeks. "Umm…"

"Umm what?" Teddy asked. "Why umm?"

"I already, sort of have… a ride…." Arizona's eyes were anywhere but on Teddy's and she completely missed the smug smirk Teddy was giving her.

Teddy chuckled. "This person giving you a ride wouldn't happen to be the person who drives a black rental Range Rover?"

"Why are we talking about Ortho's car? Did she do some illegal parking? Oh! Is there a body in the trunk? Can I prosecute someone?"

Teddy and Arizona turned to watch Meredith, Lexie and Cristina pull up a few extra chairs, settling themselves at their table. Cristina's eyes were sparkling and she looked expectantly back and forth between Arizona and Teddy. Cristina's love for her job was unhealthy at the best of time, but more often than not it was downright disturbing.

"Not unless you want to prosecute her for giving Robbins a lift to Meredith's party on Saturday?" Teddy remarked and Cristina's excitement dwindled.

"You are going with Callie, Arizona? That's great! She seems really nice," Lexie said, taking a sip of her glass of juice.

"Not exactly going _with_," Arizona tried to argue. She didn't want any rumors spreading and in this town they were sure to do if you didn't nip them in the bud. "Callie heard I was going and since we live next door to each other she said it would only make sense."

"Ouch," Cristina said, her face forming into a grimace. "That's not precisely an invitation for a booty call, is it?"

"Cristina!" Meredith hissed, pinching her friend's leg, but noticeably relaxed when Arizona laughed.

"No… no it isn't," Arizona agreed. "But we are just friends anyway, so why would it be?"

Arizona and Teddy shared a tightlipped smile. Just because she had discussed her feelings towards Callie with Teddy didn't mean she was willing to do the same with the twisted sisters and little Grey. She loved her friends. She did. She really loved them, but they had a tendency to think with their ass when they got drunk and she wasn't taking any chances. She did not want Cristina Yang blurting some insensitive comment to Callie in a drunken Freudian slip.

Cristina shrugged. "I still think you want to get your freak on with the bone breaker. She's totally your type."

"Aww, Cristina," Arizona said softly, and leaned towards Cristina to place a hand on her upper arm. "You do care about me. Who knew you paid so much attention to my love life? It's really sweet."

It had the desired effect and Cristina visibly shrunk back in her seat. The gossiping was over.

"You know, I liked you a whole lot more when you were dark and twisted. This return of the perkiness is gross."

Cristina's comment made the rest of the women laugh and Arizona felt something inside her soften. Cristina was right. Ever since Callie had shown up in her life, she had felt herself letting go of the reins every now and again, and it felt liberating to just slow down and take a moment to breathe instead of constantly trying to power through and hold every emotion imaginable doormat. No matter what happened with Callie, she couldn't deny that the beautiful stranger's appearance in her life had made a difference. She wondered how many people were starting to notice. If Cristina had there was no way she had been hiding anything from her parents.

"Well, I for one think it is great," Meredith said confidently. "It is nice to see you smile again."

"Barf," Cristina said vehemently.

Arizona shook her head in amusement, pushing her chair back just enough to get up. "As much fun as this has been I have to get going. I will see all of you on Saturday."

"Do you want a lift?" Teddy offered, moving to stand as well, but Arizona waved her off with a polite smile.

"That's okay; a little walk would do me some good."

It was only a two mile walk and it was good for her leg. Every day the muscles would get better and with winter coming up she knew it was important to keep herself strong. The biting cold, Maine winter weather was bound to have some sort of effect on her and she wasn't keen on finding out to which extent those effects would influence her. She already felt a little added stiffness in the morning and the cold bit more than usual, but it wasn't unbearably like it had been the first few months after getting home from the hospital.

She heard the sound of a car coming up behind her and she took a few steps to the side, making sure she was off the main road and on the grass in the ditch. The car stopped besides her and she smiled when she saw the woman behind the wheel push her sunglasses on top of her head.

The brown eyes staring back at her twinkled in the sunlight.

"Hi, stranger," Callie said, leaning over the passenger side as much as possible, while still keeping control of the car. "What are you doing out here?"

Arizona walked over and learned against the door, planting her right arm on the top part of the frame. "I was just on my way home actually. What about you?"

"That's a secret," Callie grinned.

"Oh, I'm intrigued," Arizona said, her dimples popping automatically. "Any chance of you sharing that secret with me?"

"You'll see soon enough," Callie promised and pointed towards the backseat with her thumb. A suit bag was lying out across it, and Arizona nodded approvingly. She wondered what Callie was going as, but then again – it didn't really matter. Callie would look stunning wearing nothing but a paper bag in Arizona's mind.

"You better not have a supergirl costume in that bag, because that will seriously bust Teddy's bubble," Arizona teased.

"No supergirl costume, I swear," Callie said, giving Arizona a once over. "If anyone should be accused of stealing the supergirl look it should be you with all your blonde hair and athletic body."

They both noticed the slip, but took it in stride. Arizona tried to ignore the way her heart beat increased at the compliment. It had been a long time since she had felt even remotely good about her body, but Callie accidently complimenting her brought back some of her confidence – even if it was only a fraction.

Arizona cleared her throat. "So…Are you going to offer me a lift? Or are you going to let me wobble home on these unsteady sticks formerly known as my legs?"

"That depends," Callie said with a smile, reaching out to place her hand on the door handle.

"On?" Arizona asked, leaning more fully on her arm.

"Can we agree that this car is an Arizona bash free zone?" Callie sounded like she was teasing, but Arizona caught the hint of seriousness and lowered her eyes to the ground, before meeting Callie's brown orbs once again.

She nodded her head softly. "Yes."

"Hop on in then," Callie said with a smile and pulled on the handle enough to open the door and let Arizona slide into the seat next to her. Arizona fastened her seatbelt, but Callie's stare caught her eyes.

"What?" she chuckled nervously.

"You are such a moron," Callie laughed, placing her hand on Arizona's left thigh, immediately making the blonde flinch. No one got to touch it. No one.

Arizona's entire body stiffened, but Callie didn't remove her hand and as a protection mechanism she clamped her own hand on top of Callie's, holding on tight, so it didn't move without her permission. The heat drained from her body and her stare was now fixed on their hands. The increased heart beat didn't stem from a good place this time. She was scared. She didn't want Callie to feel how deformed all the scar tissue had made her thigh.

"Callie…" The Latina's name came out as a broken whimper.

"Does it hurt?" Callie asked, but despite the nature of her question there wasn't any concern to trace in her voice. Arizona had a feeling that Callie already knew the answer and she took a second to let herself feel the contact.

"No…" Arizona's whispered, marveling quietly at the truth. She had been so scared to let anyone touch her out of fear that a simple touch would be agonizing, but Callie's soft fingers on top of her denim clad thigh felt oddly nice. "It doesn't hurt."

Callie's thumb stroked the outer side of Arizona's thigh. "You are stronger than you think, Arizona. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. The fact that you survived a crash like that is nothing but a miracle."

"It doesn't feel like a miracle," Arizona admitted, gradually loosening her grip to the point where her hands was merely laying on top of Callie's.

"Hi, look at me," Callie said softly, and placed her finger under Arizona's chin to life her head up. When Arizona's eyes met Callie's she felt herself tear up. "You survived. You are still standing and breathing, when you probably shouldn't be. That's a miracle. I know that I've never met Tim, but I would bet my medical degree that he wouldn't want to see you this down and broken. If you can't smile for yourself then you need to do it for Tim, okay? You need to honor his life, by living yours."

"But how?" Arizona asked, her free hand coming up to grip Callie's wrist. "I don't know how."

"You get out of bed in the morning and you live, okay? You go to work and you go on dates to find that dream woman of yours. And then maybe someday when the time is right you'll ask her to marry you and little by little the full picture will start to form again, and all the while Tim will be right behind you. He's got your back, Arizona. He will always have your back." Callie brought her hand up and wiped away a few tears with the pad of her thumb.

Arizona's breath hitched when she saw Callie's face coming closer and she automatically closed her eyes. Her heart had stopped she realized and breathlessly she waited for Callie's lips to make contact with hers, but when she felt a pair of soft lips brush against her right cheek, before switching to her left one she opened her eyes, to find a smiling Callie looking back.

"Thank you," Arizona whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"You are welcome." Callie brought their intertwined hands off Arizona's left leg and up to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back of Arizona's hand. "Now let's go home, okay? My abuelo get's very cranky if dinner isn't ready at six."

Arizona wiped the remaining tears away and chuckled hoarsely. "Let's go then. I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for keeping Mr. Torres waiting."

"Smart women," Callie commented with a wink.

Saturday rolled around too slowly for Arizona's liking and she was ready to go an hour before she had promised to be at Callie's house. She took one last look in the mirror. Her blonde hair was pulled back in an all business pony tail and the beige cargo pants and white tank top clung to her frame. She pushed the aviator's down over her eyes and gave herself a little nod. Maybe Teddy had been onto something when she suggested going this route.

She needed to show Callie that she was working on being better. That she could be the badass person that Callie saw in her. Her cheeks flamed at the memory of their talk in Callie's car. She felt embarrassed that she had let herself go in front of Callie like that. Crying snot in the arms of the woman she was trying to impress certainly wasn't the most brilliant strategy she had ever come up with, and she wanted to make up for it.

She walked down the stairs and into her parents' living room, where they were both watching reruns of Dancing with the Stars.

Her father muted the TV and looked up at her. "Is this your way of telling us that you've joined the army?"

"Oh, Daniel, hush" Barbara sighed. "It's her Halloween costume. Doesn't she look wonderful?"

"Wonderful?" Arizona deflated. Not exactly the look she was going for. Badass, hardcore were more along the lines she had aimed at. She thought that the boots and dog tags were enough to at least move her up to semi badass. "Gee thanks, Mom."

"Victor said you are going with Callie?" Barbara said, stopping the knitting for a second. She laid it down in her lap.

"I am," Arizona confirmed. "She offered to drive, and I said yes."

The smile that crept across Barbara's face, made Arizona shake her head. Her mother was impossible. "It is not a date."

"I didn't say anything," Barbara defended herself, before mumbling. "But the girl is nice."

"Okay," Arizona laughed. "I'm going now. Bye."

She didn't care that she wasn't meant to be at Victor's for another forty minutes, but she felt an interrogation coming on and she really wanted to avoid that. She walked across their front yards and onto Victor's front porch. It was Victor who opened the door and let her into the house, telling her that Callie was upstairs getting ready.

When she finally reached Callie's door, she knocked softly and the sight that met her when it opened was enough to make her mouth drop. Tonight would be torture, absolute torture. Callie was standing before her in a long white dress, a gold belt wrapped around her just below her bust. She was the picture perfect version of a Greek Goddess. It simply wasn't fair that she could look that good.

"W…wow…" Arizona stuttered, her cheeks flaming. "You look…"

"Good? I hope," Callie grinned.

"Yes… yes… good… really good…" Arizona said, forcing her eyes to remain on Callie's. If they strayed lower she would be heading into dangerous territory.

"Thanks," Callie laughed. "You look great by the way. I love the whole military thing. Hot."

Arizona didn't reply. Her mouth felt drier than cotton. But she managed a nod. She didn't even have the mental capacity to shake herself out of it and make herself pull it together. She was one step from drooling. Somewhere deep inside she knew she needed to stop, but as the night wore on it didn't get better. She spent the whole drive to Meredith's house doing everything in her power to make conversation like a normal person. Callie had an unparalleled effect on her. It was unsettling.

"I told you the military thing would work for you," Teddy said smugly when Arizona stepped through the door, followed closely by Callie. Teddy's jaw dropped when Callie entered.

"Close it," Arizona mumbled under her breath, nudging Teddy subtly. "You are staring."

Callie greeted Teddy quickly before Cristina pulled her away, claiming she needed to try one of her new creations. Arizona offered her an encouraging smile, before she was pulled out of sight.

Teddy laughed. "You are in so much trouble. Did you see her?"

"I saw her," Arizona said, her tone harsh and annoyed. Of course she saw her. How could she not see her? Even a blind person could see that hotness from miles away. "I've spent the last hour forcing my eyes to remain on her face, Teddy…"

The taller blonde laughed. "It's not funny, Teddy. I'm so screwed. What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean 'what am I going to do?' You are going to grow up and do something about this, before she turns Yang gay or something. Lord, knows there will be no stopping Cristina," Teddy said, turning Arizona in the direction Callie had just disappeared in. "Now go save your woman. Be a badass marine."

A little push from Teddy set her on her way towards the bar area.

She frowned when she didn't see Callie, but only Cristina, who was mixing drinks while talking to Meredith.

"Where's Callie?" Arizona asked, taking the cup Cristina was offering her. A little liquid courage wouldn't go amiss tonight.

"Phone call," Cristina replied, pushing the button on her drink mixer. "How she hid a phone anywhere in that costume is mind boggling."

"She went into the kitchen," Meredith supplied helpfully, handing Arizona another drink. "Give this to her. She didn't have a chance to get one before she left."

"Thanks, Grey," Arizona said and went off in search of Callie.

She stepped into the hallway and paused when she heard Callie's voice. She was almost whispering, making Arizona feel like she was intruding. She had no way of knowing who Callie was talking to, and for a second she considered going back into the living room and just wait for Callie to finish her call, but when a sad sigh reached her ears, she found herself unable to leave. She took a step closer to the door, but remained just out of sight.

"Seriously, how much have you had to drink, sweetie?" she heard Callie's voice ask, and Arizona frowned. Who was she talking to? Mark? or maybe Addison?

"No, I'm not saying that…. I'm not Adana… just…"

Adana? Who was Adana?

"Yes, of course I am at a party too! It's Hallowe….with friends, Adana."

Arizona knew she needed to leave. She felt like she was spying and she really didn't want to be that girl. If Callie had something to tell her then she would - finding out this way wasn't any better than Callie hearing about her past through the town's gossip mill.

She wanted Callie to want to tell her herself.

"No, Adana… just no…seriously, stop it. You've had too much to drink. Let me call Mark and have him take you home? Please?" Callie's voice was desperate and annoyed at the same time. It made Arizona want to comfort her.

She stepped into the doorway, getting ready to make her presence known, but Callie's back was turned to her and the tension radiating off her body made it all the way across the room.

"You did not just say that," Callie voice turned cold, and Arizona stopped herself from speaking up. That tone was chilling. "I'm in the middle of Bumble Fuck Maine… of course I'm not cheating on you! Who would I cheat on you with?..."

Arizona felt like she had been slapped. Bumble Fuck Maine? Cheating? What had she been thinking? Of course someone like Callie wasn't single. How stupid - stupid, stupid, stupid. The army brat and the Miami city girl? In what life?

"No, Adana, no… stop, okay? ... I promise you there is no one special here…" Callie's broken whisper made the bile rise in Arizona's throat.

Her body went numb; everything except her heart froze. The small cracks dominoed through her heart, threatening to splinter it right there in her chest. It hurt like it hadn't in months, like she hadn't thought it ever would again. One cup slipped from her hand and the sound it made when it connected with the tiled floor beneath her feet made Callie whirl around.

When their eyes connected a matching look of heartbreak rooted in their eyes. Callie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. What could she possibly say? Arizona felt herself slowly drown in a sea of hopelessness. There was no way to recover from this.

All the cards were on the table now.

_No one special. _

That was who she was to Callie.

_No one special._

* * *

_TBC..._


	6. It's All about Where You Are Going

**Author's Note: **Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews, guys! =) You just totally made my weekend! And I hope this chapter makes up for the way I ended the last one – at least a little bit ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any song that might feature in my story. References to movies, books, and popular culture in general are not meant to violate any copyrights, only to entertain.

* * *

She hadn't slept for days. Whenever she tried to close her eyes all she saw was two blue orbs torturing her with their heartbreaking sadness. The realization that Arizona had overheard her conversation had stunned her to the core. It had simply sucked the air out of her lungs in one foul swoop. She had tried to explain, desperately fumbled for a way to stop Arizona from fleeing, but in that moment she had been stuck between a rock and a hard place, making it impossible for her to form words. Her fiancée had been on the phone and hanging up wouldn't have been a pretty sight either, but that didn't stop her from feeling terrible. The thought that Arizona had gotten the wrong idea was eating her alive.

She needed to apologize. She needed to explain. More importantly – she needed to make things okay.

Outside her window the sun was little by little rising above the horizon, slowly lighting up the bay in front of her grandfather's house. The sun sparkled in the water and the sky was turning into a warm orange color. She used to love sunrises when she was a kid, and more often than not she would try to sneak down to the beach to watch it rise above the Atlantic Ocean.

She was taken aback when she saw a lone figure sitting on the end of her neighbor's dock, and the blonde hair that swayed gently in the breeze could only belong to one person. Arizona. She hadn't seen the other surgeon since the party, and walking over to knock on the Robbins' front door hadn't seemed like the best of plans, so she had waited for the right moment. She really hoped this was it. She pulled a hoodie over her head, and grabbed her Ugg boots, before treading downstairs. She didn't want to wake her grandfather.

She pushed open the door that lead to her grandfather's back porch, and braced herself for the cold.

"You are up early, Calliope," Victor's voice made Callie jump, and she turned on the spot, coming face to face with her grandfather who was sitting in his old rocker - bundled up in blanket

"I…I…" Callie had a hand on her beating heart, trying to will it back to a normal rhythm. "What are you doing up?"

"The sunrise is very pretty up here," Victor replied casually, never taking his eyes off the bay. "You shouldn't disturb her, you know?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Callie asked.

"Arizona." Victor nodded in the direction of the other woman. "Don't go down there unless she invited you. Did she invite you, Calliope?"

"Umm, no, but…"

Victor interrupted. "Then don't go. Let her have these moments to herself. I think they bring her some kind of peace."

"I need to talk to her and I haven't seen her for days," Callie said quietly. She was not getting into this conversation with her grandfather. This was between her and Arizona.

"Whatever you did…" Victor's voice was calm and comforting. The old man hardly ever lost his composure and troubles of the heart weren't something he hadn't dealt with before. "… isn't bad enough that you need to fix it right now. It can wait."

"No, actually…" Callie started, but stopped. "Who said I did anything wrong?"

Victor reached out and took Callie's hand in his. "It can wait, mi querida."

Callie lifted her gaze from her grandfather to Arizona who was now slowly running her hand down Sailor's back. The sight of the two of them out on the end of the dock was worth a thousand postcards and the scene made Callie's heart hurt a little more than it already was. She felt torn. How could Arizona make her heart race, and jump, and swoop at the mere sight of her, when she had Adana waiting for her? It wasn't right and something needed to change. She just wasn't sure what.

Callie steeled her shoulders. "I'm done giving her space and I think the rest of you should be too. Cristina was right. All of you have been coddling her and it isn't doing her any good."

"Calliope, no," Victor said again – this time with more conviction, but his words fell on deaf ears. "You don't know what you are doing."

"Actually, I think I do." She didn't, but she wasn't about to let him know that. All she knew was that she needed to talk to Arizona and if that meant walking into enemy territory then that was something she would have to risk.

She walked down the wet grass, trying to think of what to say, but she came up empty. She had had days to think about how she would make this up to Arizona. How she would explain that she had gotten the wrong idea and that what she had overheard couldn't be further from the truth, but all those thoughts seemed to evaporate into thin air the closer she got to Arizona.

When she stepped onto the dock the boards squeaked and Sailor turned his head. His tail immediately started wagging and he came running towards her. She bent down to greet the German Shepherd, gently giving him a kiss on his forehead, but when she lifted her eyes again they instantly connected with Arizona's.

Callie feared she would get up and leave at the sight of her, but Arizona simply turned her head back around, once again facing the water. Callie figured being ignored was better than being shouted at. She walked the last feet separating them and came to a stop just behind the spot Arizona was sitting on.

"Can I sit?" Callie asked. She looked at the free spot on the blanket Arizona was sitting on, but she heard no reply.

When she got no invitation she decided to push the blonde's limits and sat down without one, leaving a few inches of space between them. Her feet dangled in the air and she leaned forward, trying to figure out how far above the water's surface they were.

"I've been meaning to apologize." Arizona's hoarse voice caught Callie by surprise. Apologize? What could she possibly have to apologize for? "I've been avoiding you."

Oh.

"I'm just so embarrassed." Arizona tucked her head against her chest. Callie didn't like the way Arizona's shoulders were sagged in defeat or the way she refused to look at her.

"Arizona, if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me," Callie said, sneaking a glance at the other woman. "What you heard…"

"It is no big deal," Arizona said quickly, but Callie stopped her by placing a hand on Arizona's knee.

"I hurt your feelings," Callie stated quietly. "That's always a big deal."

Callie gently grabbed Arizona's chin between her thumb and index finger, turning her head towards her. "Your feelings are a big deal to me and I never meant to hurt you."

Callie saw a moment of apprehension in Arizona's eyes, but Arizona's next question didn't take her by surprise. She knew it was coming sooner or later. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? I thought you and I were being honest with each other? I thought that we were going somewhere… that we were becoming …friends."

The last word sounded an awful lot like a copout.

Callie dropped her hand from Arizona's face. She didn't feel like she had the right to touch her while saying the words she was about to say. "Adana isn't exactly my girlfriend…"

Arizona frowned. "But…"

"She's my fiancée." The look Callie had never wanted to see again rooted in Arizona's eyes, and this time she was the one who dropped her gaze. Why did it feel so awful to tell Arizona that she was engaged to someone else?

"You're engaged?" There was no trace of accusation in Arizona's voice, only a subtle layer of defeat and if Callie hadn't been paying attention she would have missed it.

"I think so," Callie admitted. "I mean, I know so, but…"

"Wait, you think so or you know so?" Callie could feel Arizona's eyes on her. They were like magnets, pulling her towards them by the sheer force of the connection they shared with hers. "I don't think being engaged is a maybe kind of thing?"

"We're on a break." It was the best way to explain her situation, but that didn't mean she was free to explore her connection with Arizona. In reality it only made her more stuck in a hopeless position. "It's why I'm here…. to give us both some breathing space. We need to figure out what we want."

"And have you?" Arizona's voice was tentative, almost as if she was afraid of the answer. "Do you know what you want?"

"I do," Callie admitted. After all that had happened since she arrived in Maine that was one thing that hadn't changed. She wanted Seattle and she wanted the love of her life. The only thing that scared her was the faces she used to see when she thought of her future were slowly being washed away and replaced by new ones.

The thought gave Callie enough confidence to raise her eyes. "I'm going to Seattle in January. I've been offered a spot as an attending with the possibility of working on my cartilage project on the side. I can't pass up an opportunity like that."

She wasn't going back to Miami, but she wasn't staying in Castine either. That was the bottom line.

"I don't see the problem here? Shouldn't Adana be happy for you? I mean, this is a…"

"Adana doesn't want to leave Miami. It is where our families are and where her job is. She likes the warm weather and her big corner office, moving would mean giving all that up." It was the story of her life. Nothing ever went the way it was supposed to.

"What if she says yes? What if she goes with you? She could change her mind… stranger things have happened," Arizona reasoned, but she didn't sound particularly fond of the idea and hearing the words said out loud by Arizona made Callie sick. Adana meant no Arizona and Arizona meant no Adana.

"Adana is a very stubborn woman. She's strong willed… passionate… she fights for the things she wants and as long as she thinks there is even the slightest hope of keeping me in Miami she will cling to it." She had been with her fiancé for four years and she knew her well. Adana wouldn't give up without a fight.

"But you've taken the job, right?" Arizona questioned.

"Yep," Callie confirmed. She held up her naked left hand, studying the finger that used to carry her diamond ring. "I left my ring. I told her she would know what to do with it once she made up her mind."

"If she's not a fool she'll put it back on." Callie knew Arizona meant well, but it wasn't the words she wanted to hear from her. What she wanted to hear from her would be unfair to all three of them – especially considering that Callie didn't yet know what she wanted herself.

"Do you believe in fate?" Callie took Arizona's right hand in hers, letting her thumb brush over her knuckles. "That everything happens for a reason?"

"After the past year I think I kind of have to," Arizona pondered, looking down at their joined hands. "I lost Tim; my job is hanging in the balance… You showed up…If I didn't believe that things happen for a reason I would be locked away in a mental institution right about now."

Both women chuckled softly at that. Callie licked her lips, taking a moment to think about her next words. "You scare me."

"I scare you?" Arizona sounded confused.

"Yes," Callie admitted. Her heart rate was increasing and her mouth was getting dryer. "You and your blue eyes and your magic dimples."

"Callie…" Arizona whispered breathlessly.

"I'm moving to Seattle…which is on the other side of the country." Callie didn't know if she was reminding Arizona or herself. "I'm engaged to someone else, but the thought of her telling me no doesn't scare me half as much as not seeing you again."

That she had actually managed to say the words out loud stunned her, and judging by the look on Arizona's face she wasn't the only one who was taken aback by her honesty. But now the words were out there and she couldn't take them back. She didn't want to take them back. It was the explanation she had wanted to give Arizona all along. The words she had wanted to tell her to make up for what she overheard at Meredith and Derek's house.

Finally Arizona said. "I don't know what that means."

"Me neither," Callie admitted.

"Do you… we… us? I don't…" Arizona stuttered, her eyes going wide and Callie held onto the blonde's hand a little tighter, stopping it from slipping out of hers.

"You don't have to say anything," Callie said softly. "I know it was selfish of me to say it, but I didn't want you to have the wrong impression. You are great, Arizona… really great and if it wasn't for Adana I would have told you a long time ago… but I'm not someone who… who…" Callie didn't know what she wanted to say. There was more than one kind of cheating and cheating, whether it was physical or mental, it was still cheating.

"…cheats," Arizona finished, nodding her head in understanding. How could she blame her for that?

"I can't do that to her." Callie's voice trembled, and a thin film of tears clouded her eyes. "I won't do that to her, Arizona."

"Hey, hey…" Arizona whispered and covered their hands with her free one. "It's okay. Really, it's okay. I'm not asking you to. I would never do that."

"What are we going to do," Callie was begging now. She had come down here to be the strong one. To make things right, but she found herself counting on Arizona for the right answer.

"Well…" Arizona brought their hands up and pressed them against her chest. The smile on her face made Callie's heart skip a beat. "I'm going to get up and walk back inside, because if I don't I'll do something that would only open another can of worms and we don't need that…"

There was a dry sense of humor to Arizona's words, and Callie knew exactly what she was talking about. She felt it too, and if Arizona wasn't about to get up, she would have to, because being this close to her – being able to smell the soft, delicate scent of her perfume, was overwhelming. She licked her lips, and the move drew Arizona's eyes to her lips.

"That would… erm… that would probably be best, yeah." Callie's eyes fell to Arizona's lips.

The world stopped turning. She could hear the sound of blood rushing in her ears and her heart was pumping uncontrollably in her chest. If this was what the thought of kissing Arizona led to – she didn't know how she would ever survive actually kissing her.

Callie brought a shaking hand up and cupped Arizona's cheek. Her thumb was low enough for her to trace it across Arizona's lips. The way the soft skin moved under her finger was mesmerizing. Arizona's breath hitched when Callie gently pressed down, separating her upper and lower lip. What were they doing?

"Arizona…" The name spilled from Callie's lips like a gentle caress. They needed to stop. She needed to take her hands off of the blonde and she would have, but she didn't know how.

"Torres!" A loud voice boomed from behind them, breaking their spell. Callie knew that voice. She knew it a little too well. But what in the world was that voice doing here? "Torres, where are you?"

Callie turned around and saw a tall man come walking around the side of her grandfather's house, followed closely by a beautiful redhead.

"Mark? Addison?" she said, but her voice was barely above a whisper and only Arizona heard her.

She stood up and offered Arizona a hand, pulling the blonde up with her.

"It's Mark…and Addison… they're here….in Castine." She looked back and forth between Arizona and her two friends.

"I can see that," Arizona said calmly, biting her lower lip to keep from chuckling. "You should probably go before your friend wakes up the entire neighborhood."

"Yeah," Callie agreed, taking a couple of steps towards Mark and Addison. Something made her stop. She looked nervously at Arizona. "Do you… umm… do you want to maybe meet them?"

Arizona smiled. "Maybe another time."

It was for the best. They both needed time to clear their thoughts. Their little talk had only added to their already large pile of problems.

Callie nodded.

She walked back to the shore, praying that her wobbly legs wouldn't cave and send her face first into the water. After the way her body had betrayed her seconds ago, she didn't trust herself for a minute. Something as simple as staying upright was suddenly a daunting task.

"Mark! Addison!" she yelled when she got close enough for them to hear her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to see you!" Came Mark's reply, before he effulged her in his strong arms. "Your fiancée called me in tears saying that you were never going to come back and that you were cheating on her with some yokel from the boondocks."

Callie was just about to defend Arizona's honor, but thought better of it. Defending Arizona would mean that they had done something wrong. And deep down in the pit of her stomach Callie had a feeling that anything involving Arizona couldn't be wrong. She hoped that Addison hadn't caught her hesitation, but judging by the look on her face - she had.

"But what about work?" Callie stepped back from Mark's arms and pulled Addison into a strong embrace.

"I quit," Addison said casually, making Callie's jaw drop. "You're moving on. Mark's moving on… I thought I might as well do the same."

"Wait, what?" Callie looked at Mark. "You quit your job?"

A smug grin grew on Mark's face and he planted a hand firmly on Callie's shoulder. "I'm coming with you! You didn't think I would let my best friend move to Seattle without me?"

Callie laughed and threw herself into Mark's arms. "Oh my God! You're coming with me to Seattle?"

"That's right," Mark whispered in her ear. "You're looking at the new head of plastics at Seattle Grace – Mercy West."

"But what about Miami's women? What are they going to do without the legendary Mark Sloan?"

Both Addison and Mark laughed. He stood back and wrapped an arm around Callie's shoulders. "I figured it was time I spread the gift to the west coast. I've been severely neglecting my duties."

"Yes, I'm sure your duty as the east coast's biggest man-whore has been missed on the west coast," Addison sniggered.

"But what about you Addison?" She could understand Mark moving, but she genuinely thought Addison liked being in Florida. She had a great job. She was well liked at their hospital. It didn't make sense for her to be moving.

"I got a job in LA. It's amazing… the pay is great… and Sam's there…" Addison said carefully, blushing slightly. Now it made more sense to Callie.

Callie smirked. "So you and Sam finally got it together, huh?"

"We're working on it," Addison said, clearing her throat. "But I'd much rather hear about this woman you're supposedly playing tonsil hockey with?"

"It's nothing," Callie lied. "Adana was drunk and you know how things have been between us since the offer from Seattle. But she shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Addison didn't bite. She lifted her eyebrows, before tilting her head subtly towards the Robbins' house. Callie didn't want to turn around in case Arizona was still outside or worse yet – standing right behind her, but when Mark's face split into a grin – she had to.

Arizona was standing in the bottom on Daniel and Barbara's back yard playing ball with Sailor. Callie fought hard against the smile that always appeared whenever Arizona was near. The way the early morning sun reflected on the grass, making the small drops of dew glisten and the way Sailor happily returned the ball time and time again was heartwarming.

"That's Arizona," Callie explained. "She's my grandfather's neighbor's daughter."

"She's pretty," Addison commented her eyes trained on Callie.

"So?" Callie figured it was the safest answer. Saying yes would mean further questioning and saying no would be lying. Anyone could see that the blonde was absolutely striking.

"Nothing." Addison held up her hands, but the amusement Callie could see in her eyes annoyed her. "It's just that she has been looking at us for the last couple of minutes."

"Addison," Callie said, half warning her.

"What's with the limp?" Mark asked.

It suddenly made sense to Callie why Arizona hadn't gone inside yet. Moving up the lawn would mean risking Mark and Addison seeing her limp, but with both of her friends being doctors it was hard to hide anything from them, no matter how still Arizona remained.

"Car accident," Callie explained, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "She was t-boned in an intersection and sustained an open femur fraction."

"That's horrible," Addison whispered, sadness creeping into her eyes.

"Her brother died in the accident." That was always the blow that resulted in the ultimate look of pity and she knew Arizona would hate it if she saw it.

"How long ago was it?" Mark asked.

"About a year," Callie said softly. "Do you guys want to come inside? I'm sure my abuelo would love to see the two of you again."

Mark hesitated. "He's the friendly Mr. Torres, right?"

Callie chuckled. "Yes, he's the friendly one. He won't be throwing you up against any walls or threatening to kill you. That's my dad."

"You should have kept your paws off his daughter," Addison mused, slapping Mark on the back with a pleased grin. Both Callie and Addison knew that there was probably more than one father out there who owned a bullet with Mark's name on it.

"You two are real charming, you know that?" Mark retorted, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Callie froze. There it was – that look that meant trouble. She knew they shouldn't have teased him. "Hey, Blondie!"

"No, Mark!" Callie hissed, her eyes going wide. "What are you doing?" But it was too late. Arizona had heard him, and she was looking curiously at them.

"Come over here for a second," Mark shouted, and internally Callie whimpered.

"I'm going to kill you," Callie whispered in a low and threatening tone, "with your own damn scalpel."

Callie watched as Arizona walked towards them, her movements slower than usual and Callie knew she did it to hide her limp as much as possible. She had to give Arizona credit though. She wasn't sure that she wouldn't have run for the hills if she had been in the blonde's shoes. But as Arizona got closer Callie saw nothing but a friendly smile and a warm light in the blonde's eyes. She hoped the latter had something to do with her.

"Hello," Arizona said, coming to a stop next to Callie.

"I'm really sorry about this," Callie apologized to Arizona. "There's no controlling the Neanderthal there."

Callie pointed towards Mark, her eyes still shooting daggers whenever they landed on him. He was unbelievable.

Arizona laughed – that little pearly laugh that always captivated Callie and put her more at ease. "That's okay."

Addison cleared her throat, and looked expectantly at Callie. "Oh, I'm sorry. Arizona, this is Dr. Addison Montgomery and Dr. Mark Sloan. Guys, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins."

"Nice to meet you," Addison said politely and shook Arizona's hand.

When Arizona took Mark's hand he held it for a second longer than Callie liked, unabashedly studying her. Arizona probably noticed it too, but she was taking it in stride – her friendly demeanor never faltered for a second.

"Another doctor, huh?" Mark said, letting go of Arizona's hands, but his expression remained curious. "So, what? You're like a modern version of Dr. Quinn? Taking care of all the people out here on the prairie?"

If Callie hadn't felt like killing Mark before she certainly felt like it now. The last thing Arizona needed was someone stepping on her toes, and Arizona didn't know Mark well enough to know that he was only joking. His charm had a way of working against him at the worst of times.

"I'm pretty sure you are referring to two different shows, and if I'm being honest Maine primarily consists of woodlands." This was the Arizona Callie had caught glimpses of – the one that gave as good as she got. She couldn't contain the snicker that escaped her lips and neither could Addison. It had been a long time since she had seen someone stand up to Mark like that – especially during a first encounter. The fact that Arizona had done it made her heart swell with admiration.

"Alright," Mark nodded approvingly. "Blondie's got bite."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Blondie's also got a name. It's Arizona."

"Robbins, if you prefer," Arizona offered. She grew up with the name Arizona and Blondie wasn't even close to the top five of the worst nicknames she had to suffer through in middle school.

"Arizona is a surgeon like the rest of us… Pediatric surgeon," Callie added.

"Wait," Mark chuckled, one hand coming up to scratch the stubble on his chin. "You're a Peds surgeon and you actually get along with Ortho here? But isn't your type normally very… perky."

"Umm…" Arizona looked at Callie. She didn't know what to say – his question sounded unmistakably leading. Why shouldn't they be able to get along?

"We get along just fine," Callie said, coming to Arizona's rescue. Boy did they ever. "Did you know that my two friends here have both decided to quit their jobs?"

The jab at Addison and Mark took the heat off her and Arizona's friendship – at least for now.

"Bold choice," Arizona commented, sounding genuinely impressed. Callie guessed it had something to do with her own job situation. It couldn't be looking too good for Arizona in her condition. "Didn't the three of you work at the same hospital?"

They all nodded and Arizona shook her head in amusement. "Wow, you guys have really sold your Chief of surgery up shit creek without a paddle, huh?"

Their laughter at Arizona's honest description of the horrible situation they had put their former chief in, drew Victor's attention and he came through the door. His eyes lighting up at the sight of Callie's friends. He and Addison especially got along well.

"Well as I live and breathe," Victor gushed, walking down the stairs as fast as he could, while clutching the railing to keep his balance. "My eyes must be deceiving me if it isn't Miss Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery standing in my backyard? You look marvelous, dear."

Addison lit up at Victor's praise and she greeted him with a warm hug. "You look good, Victor. Not a day over seventy."

"You haven't lost your sense of charm." Victor patted Addison's cheek gently, "your eyesight, maybe."

Callie chuckled quietly, but her breath caught when she felt Arizona lean into her side and the blonde's warm breath tickled her ear. "Your Addison wouldn't happen to be the Neonatal surgeon?"

Callie tried to ignore the shivers that had taken residence down her spin. The tiny grin that played on Arizona's lips was devious. She knew what effect she had on her. The playing field had just gotten a new dimension.

"That would be her," Callie whispered back, her eyes locking on her friends who were talking to her grandfather. "I know they talk a lot about how brilliant she is, but people really have no idea. She's exceptional."

"I know," Arizona agreed, taking one step closer to Callie. Callie's arms were straight down her side, and for a brief second she felt Arizona's fingers brush against hers. She didn't know if it was intentional, but if it was, it was certainly a bold move to make right in front of her friends. "I actually had the chance to observe one of her surgeries about two years ago. She was flown in to work on this young woman who had been in an accident – both the mother's and the baby's life was touch and go for a long time."

"I thought Johns Hopkins had a great neonatal surgeon?" Callie wondered. She vaguely remembered Addison going to Maryland a while back, but Addison often flew to different states to assists on complicated surgeries and she had stopped keeping track a long time ago.

"We do. Dr. Gallagher is great, but she's no Addison Montgomery," Arizona said.

Callie had never heard of Dr. Gallagher, but she would take Arizona's word for it. Besides, it made her stupidly happy that Arizona already had an admiration for her friend, even if it was only a professional one. She had no doubt that Arizona would get along well with Addison if they got the chance to get to know each other. Callie really wanted them to get to know each other. Mark and Arizona's friendship she would save for another day – one where she didn't feel like wringing his pretty little neck.

"No one is Addison Montgomery," Callie stated honestly.

"Callie?" Victor said, and both Arizona and Callie turned their attention towards him. "Did you know that Dr. Sloan here has never had a cup of hot chocolate with a peppermint stick in?"

Arizona was the one who spoke up. "What? Never?"

"Not even once it seems," Addison said.

"You'll have to do something about that, mi querida," Victor insisted, lifting a finger at Callie as if it was her fault. "Richard told me yesterday that there will be some sort of fair in town tomorrow evening, so you better take your friends. The poor boy doesn't know what he has been missing."

That wasn't exactly how she had planned on spending tomorrow evening, but she knew her grandfather and his mind was made – arguing with him now would be pointless.

"You should come too, Arizona," Mark suggested. His reason for inviting her was probably more to torture Callie than because the plastic surgeon wanted to spend time with Arizona, but Callie had to admit it just might be the best idea he had had since he arrived. This way she would at least get to spend some time with Arizona. They would just have to be careful and stay away from Addison's watching eye.

Arizona looked at Callie who nodded encouragingly. "I'd love to. Maybe Teddy and the rest could come too?

"Sounds like a plan," Callie said, turning to Mark and Addison. "You'll love them. They're really great."

Victor clasped his hands, wringing them softly. "You kids will have fun!" He linked his arm with Addison and steered her towards the house. "There's an ice-rink, a small amusement park… loads of goodies…"

Callie laughed quietly as she watched Mark, Addison and her grandfather walk through the backdoor, leaving her alone with Arizona once again. She turned her head to watch the blonde, who now had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her head hung down and her eyes watching the small patch of grass her feet were picking at.

"So…" Callie broke the silence.

"So…" Arizona parroted, looking at Callie.

The tension made Callie laugh. She grabbed Arizona's hand in hers and dragged her towards the same door the three others had just disappeared through. "Come on…seems like you are stuck with us for the rest of the day."

Both Callie and Arizona grinned happily. Being stuck together wasn't half bad.

* * *

_TBC..._


	7. Picking Up the Pieces

**Author's Note: **You guys are seriously the best! Your reviews never fail to bring a smile to my lips! I hope all of you have an awesome weekend! =D Anyway, I'll stop rambling and just let you guys get to the chapter. Hope you like it =)

Oh, and as always - Thank you, Ashley, for taking the time to beta =)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any song that might feature in my story. References to movies, books, and popular culture in general are not meant to violate any copyrights, only to entertain.

* * *

The twinkle lights illuminated the tree's surrounding the rink. The sky was pitch-dark, only a few sprinkled stars shone their light down on Castine. Arizona sat on a bench, a mug of hot chocolate clutched between her mitten covered hands, trying to transfer some of its warmth into her fingers before they suffered permanent damage from the biting cold. She watched as Henry skated by - his hand securely clasped in Teddy's. All of her friends were out on the ice, but she had decided not to go. She was having a great time and she didn't want to let the chance of her falling and embarrassing herself ruin that.

"No! Mer…." She heard Cristina shout, before she was pulled down by a falling Meredith. Arizona brought the mug up to her lips and took a careful sip, not wanting the hot liquid to burn her tongue.

Out on the rink Cristina groaned. "Meredith, what is wrong with you? You're like Bambi on ice, only without the added two legs. For most people that would be an advantage."

Arizona chuckled softly at the sight of the two women, trying to untangle themselves.

"I wasn't trying to fall!" Meredith defended herself, fighting to get back on her legs. "But it is not as easy as it looks!"

Derek and Owen skated over, grabbing their significant other by the underarms to haul them back into an upright position. Cristina brushed off the ice that clung to the back of her jeans, while glaring angrily at Meredith.

"Unless you plan on letting Derek teach Zola how to skate I'm vetoing and taking over that task. God knows if you try to teach her we'll end up needing Ortho's help," Cristina grumbled, rubbing her elbow. Owen tried to adjust the hat on Cristina's head, but she swatted him away and fixed it herself.

At the mention of Callie Arizona scanned the rink for the Latin beauty. Her eyes strayed to Mark and Addison but they were standing quietly in the far corner of the rink talking to Bailey and Callie was nowhere in sight. The mere thought of looking at Callie created an interesting flutter inside her stomach, especially after yesterday. She knew Callie was engaged to someone else and she would honor that, but after their conversation on the dock she wasn't about to just give up. For the first time in a long time she felt a flame burn within her and she felt ready to fight again – for Callie, and for her future.

The pieces of the puzzle were slowly starting to take form again.

"We should seriously consider getting Meredith a helmet before she injures herself," someone said to the left of her and Arizona turned her head instantly. It was just the person she had been looking for.

Arizona grinned. "That or a bulletproof vest, because I think Cristina might kill her if she doesn't learn how to stay on her feet."

"Also a possibility," Callie acknowledged teasingly.

She took a step closer to Arizona and that's when Arizona noticed that Callie was hiding something behind her back. Arizona tried to peer around her, but Callie was fast and changed the angle of her body. They both smirked.

"What are you hiding back there?" Arizona asked, raising an eyebrow at Callie. "Something good? Possibly something edible?"

"Not unless you like chewing on old leather," Callie replied, and pulled out her surprise. Her hands held out a pair of white skates – a pair that looked awfully close to the size Arizona used. "I hated the thought of you sitting here all by yourself so I rented you a pair of skates."

"Callie," Arizona tried to protest, but stopped when Callie sat down next to her on the bench. She sat as close to Arizona as possible, while still leaving a friendly distance in case they were under watchful eyes. Callie had the skates on her lap and Arizona eyed them suspiciously. She did not like where this was going, even if Callie was only doing it to cheer her up.

"I know you are only sitting here, because you feel like you'll embarrass yourself if you fall." Arizona opened up her mouth to protest, but Callie held up a hand, signaling for her to stop.

"Don't you even try to deny it, Arizona. Sure we might have to take a little extra care of your leg, but there is nothing holding you back physically anymore. I've seen what you can do, and you _know_ what you can do. So what if you fall face first onto the ice? Meredith and Cristina have spent more time crawling around on the ice than skating on it tonight…. There's nothing to worry about, okay?" Callie's attempt at a little humor didn't go entirely amiss, and it curved Arizona's lips slightly upwards.

"I'm not so sure about this, Callie…" Arizona said quietly. She really wanted to, now that Callie was sitting here in front of her with her big, begging, brown eyes. There wasn't a whole lot Arizona wouldn't do if Callie looked at her the way she was looking at her right then and there. But still, the thought of hurting her leg made her stomach uneasy.

"I'll be there the entire time," Callie promised. "I won't let go even once."

The Latina held out the skates and despite hesitation Arizona took them in her hands. She untied the laces and kicked off her winter boots. Her feet were covered in warm woolen socks, but the cold air still sent chills up her spin. Callie took her boots and put them in a plastic bag where she kept her own. It didn't take long for Arizona to get her skates on, but when she tried to stand up her legs wobbled significantly.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Arizona murmured shakily, while Callie led her towards the rink and onto the ice.

Arizona had both of Callie's hands clutched tightly in hers, desperately praying that her legs wouldn't fail her now. This was the moment where all the hard work she had put in with her dad would show how much of a difference it had made. She tried to tune out the other people on the rink, and keep her eyes focused on Callie, but she could feel Teddy's eyes on her and she knew she wasn't the only one who was watching.

"You're doing great," Callie whispered, slowly skating backwards while keeping Arizona's hands in hers. "Just take it one step at a time."

"Callie, I am going to fall," Arizona said, her grip on Callie tightening. "Please, don't let me fall."

Callie stopped and waited until Arizona was right in front of her. She gave her a tentative smile and moved behind her. Arizona's breath caught when she felt Callie's hands take a firm grip on her hips. The touch burned through her layers of clothes and she closed her eyes for a split second, willing her reactions to remain under wraps.

"I'll never let you fall," Callie said quietly. "Just trust me."

Arizona nodded speechlessly and started moving forward when she felt Callie's hands gently push her into motion. Steadily they gained momentum and just as steadily her smile grew. The sound of the skates crossing the top surface of the frozen water and Callie's steady breathing were the only things her world consisted of and it felt liberating.

"I'm skating." Arizona didn't know if she was telling Callie or herself, but her heart swelled in her chest when she heard Callie's joyful chuckle.

Arizona felt a hand glide over her lower back, as Callie moved to her left side taking Arizona's hand in hers and side by side they moved over the ice.

"I told you you could do it," Callie reminded her.

"Looking good, Arizona!" Teddy yelled. She gave Arizona two thumbs up, making Arizona's smile grow into a blinding beam.

Callie slowed her pace until Arizona was a couple of feet ahead, and waited until her arm was stretched. "Okay, here comes the big swing."

Arizona laughed as Callie guided her in a circle around her. Big brown orbs sparkled back at her, reflecting what Arizona was sure was her own joy. She reached out her other hand to Callie and the Latina took it, pulling Arizona to her. Their bodies came flush together and both let out a little 'omph' at the collision. Callie steadied herself by putting her hands on Arizona's shoulders.

Arizona noticed that something behind her back caught Callie's eyes and she pulled back enough to catch Callie's gaze. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Callie assured her, looking back at Arizona. "I was just thinking about something I said to you a while ago – about going back on the ice."

Arizona squinted her eyes, wanting Callie to elaborate. She had an idea where the other surgeon was going, but she wanted to hear Callie say it.

Callie's arms fell from Arizona's shoulders, until they had once again taken position on her hips. She was starting to like Callie's easy affection, being touchy-feely seemed to come effortlessly to her. "Do you remember me telling you there would be a line of people willing to take you back onto the ice?"

Arizona nodded.

"Well, I guess, I just…." Callie trailed off. Arizona saw the quick look she threw in Addison and Mark's direction, and Arizona knew that whatever it was Callie wanted to say it was something that made her feel guilty.

"You can tell me," Arizona said, trying to be encouraging. "You can tell me anything. I'd rather we didn't have any more secrets."

"You're right, of course, you're right. No more secrets." Callie took a deep breath. "What I wanted to say was just that I'm happy that I am the one who got to take you skating tonight," Callie admitted sheepishly. The cold had already left its mark on Callie's cheek, but the red color intensified at her confession. "I'm really enjoying it."

A warmth spread through Arizona like a wildfire and she felt the need to open her jacket just a bit. No matter how complicated things were for them it didn't stop her from reacting to Callie's words, in fact anything that involved Callie got a reaction from her. The mention of her, the sight of her, the feeling of her – especially the last part blew her mind.

"I'm really glad it was you. Thank you," Arizona said. She knew Callie's friends were watching – heck everyone was watching them, and it made her next move rather bold.

She put her arms around Callie's waist and pulled her into a strong hug. At first Callie tensed in her arms and Arizona was ready to pull back. She didn't want to embarrass Callie in front of Mark or Addison, but just as soon as the tension had appeared it disappeared again. She felt Callie rest her head on her shoulder, tucking it subtly into her hair. Her move made Arizona smile.

"You smell nice." Callie's innocent comment could hardly be heard, but Arizona caught it.

"I do?" Arizona asked, her hands gently running up and down Callie's back.

"Mhhmm," Callie mumbled, "very moreish."

"You smell great too." Arizona closed her eyes, trying to enjoy having Callie in her arms. "Like cinnamon and… you."

Callie chuckled. "Is that good?"

"It's very good."

It wasn't until someone cleared their throat, someone who was standing nearby that the two pulled apart. Mark and Addison were right behind them, and while Mark's expression was more curious than anything else – Addison's expression was far from it. Hers was more a mix of apprehension and confusion.

"Hi guys," Callie said, taking a step away from Arizona. "Are you having fun?"

Arizona tried not to let her disappointment show.

"We are," Addison said.

"Not as much fun as the two of you," Mark said, smirking. He succeeded in moving out of Addison's reach before the inevitable slap came.

Callie and Arizona shared a quick look. Both knew they were headed into trouble if they didn't keep a lid on things around their friends.

"I was just wondering if I could steal Arizona away from you for a second. At least long enough for you to go buy Mark a cup of chocolate." Addison's tone of voice was nothing but the epitome of polite, but Arizona had a funny feeling that she didn't have small talk in mind.

"With a peppermint stick. Your grandfather said it was a must," Mark added quickly.

They were scheming, and they weren't being particularly subtle.

"Sure," Callie said, giving Arizona an apologetic look.

Arizona watched as Callie and Mark skated away – nerves settled in the pit of her stomach. When the two other surgeons were out of sight, she turned to Addison, crossing her arms across her chest. She had no idea what this was about. Addison didn't look like the kind of friend who would threaten her with violence if she hurt Callie. She had a feeling that was more Mark's domain, but then again – she wasn't taking anything for granted.

"You work at Johns Hopkins, right?" Addison asked with a gentle smile. "I remember you from the last time I was there."

"I do," Arizona answered, feeling more at ease. Work talk she could handle. "Or I did. Everything is kind of up in the air right now."

"Because of your leave?" Addison guessed, and Arizona nodded her head. "Are you going to go back?"

"I don't know," Arizona admitted. "I'm keeping my options open. I passed my boards just before the accident happened, so I'm trying to figure out if Johns Hopkins is the place for me to start my time as an attending. I have until January to decide."

Addison's brows furrowed. "Who wouldn't want to be an attending at Johns Hopkins?"

"Good question. There's no denying that the program is great and the other surgeons are amazing, but I don't know. If another offer comes along – one with the possibility of head within a few years I am definitely not locked on Johns Hopkins." It was something Arizona had been thinking about for a long time, even before the accident. She had been top of her class and chief resident, and there were a lot of hospitals out there who were willing to take a chance on her, but so far, she hadn't given any real thought to any offers.

"I know you had an offer from Mayo," Addison admitted. This time it was Arizona's turn to be confused. How could Addison possibly know that?

"How do you know that? I don't think I've ever told Callie…" Arizona trailed off; looking in the direction Callie had disappeared.

"I guess I have a bit of a confession to make," Addison said, a hint of a blush coloring her cheeks. "I'm friends with the head of pediatrics at Mayo and he happened to mention a while ago that they were looking for a new peds attending. At that time I had just come back from Johns Hopkins where this young resident was showing amazing potential for that particular field and I may have added that person's name to the list of people for him to look into. You see where I am going with this?"

All the color drained from Arizona's face and her mouth hung open. "You were the one who recommended me for the position at Mayo? But you didn't even know me? You never spoke to me once while you were there?"

"I didn't need to talk to you to know that you were talented. I ended up watching one of your surgeries. It was kind of by accident, actually, but you're the best peds resident I've seen in a long, long time. I thought that deserved some kind of recognition," Addison explained.

"Addison," Arizona said her eyes wide. She didn't know how to respond to something like that. One of the best neonatal surgeons in the country had chosen her, after watching her for only a few days. That was incredibly flattering, at least on a professional level.

"I haven't told Callie, in case you were wondering," Addison said.

Arizona tried to school her features at the mention of Callie.

"Callie is kind of a big shot too, huh?" Arizona wondered out loud. She didn't know much about Seattle Grace- Mercy West, but she knew it was in the top five of teaching hospitals and that wasn't something to dismiss.

Addison laughed, shaking her head. "Callie is more like a loose cannon. You never know what you are going to get with her, but she's a rock star with a scalpel….there's no denying that."

"And she's got that project of hers. If she pulls that off she is bound to win a Harper Avery," Arizona said. She didn't know what Addison meant by the loose cannon, but after spending some time with the Latina she had a feeling that maybe the darker beauty had a wilder side.

"She is," Addison agreed, before looking at Arizona with an amused expression. She looked Arizona up and down, making her somewhat self-conscious. "You know, I've been friends with Callie for a long time, but I never saw this coming."

"Saw what coming?" Arizona asked.

"The two of you being friends," Addison explained. Arizona's mood dwindled at Addison's words. That was the second time in two days someone had said that they couldn't see the two of them being friends.

"But…" Addison sighed, biting her lower lip.

"But?" Arizona repeated her voice hopeful.

"I think this is a case where opposites attract. Someone like you could be good for someone like her," Addison admitted, but somehow the words weren't extremely reassuring.

"Someone like me?" Arizona questioned.

"Callie is all impulse and for better or for worse she wears her heart on her sleeve. You don't. I know I don't know you all that well, but I can tell," Addison said softly, almost as if she didn't want to offend Arizona.

Arizona didn't want to admit it, but Addison was right. She wasn't someone who rushed head first into things without spending a long time thinking about it. She didn't like changes, and she probably never would. The thought of doing something new - going into something blindfolded scared the living daylights out of her. She liked being in control of her life, which was why the accident had left her more lost than she had ever been. It had taken away her control. She hadn't had any control over her leg. She hadn't had any control over her brother's death. To her – that was the worst feeling in the world.

"Why do I have a feeling that that is not all you want to say?" Arizona asked quietly, taking the time to study Addison's face.

Addison crossed her arms, mirroring Arizona's position. "She likes you. I don't know if she realizes just how much yet, but she really likes you."

Arizona looked around the rink, wanting to make sure that no one was able to overhear their conversation. She noticed Teddy standing close by, her ear almost turned in their direction, but as long as they kept their voices down she wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Is that…" Arizona swallowed, her mouth feeling dry. "Is that bad?"

"I don't know," Addison admitted, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't want to see her hurt…. I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Arizona had to muster up a lot of courage to ask the next question. She really didn't want to have this conversation, but it looked like there was no way around it. So she asked. "Are you talking about her fiancée?"

"I'm talking about all three of you," Addison replied, taking a deep breath. "Callie is going to Seattle come hell or high water. I will make sure she goes to Seattle, because this opportunity is amazing for her. You and I both know that."

Arizona nodded, waiting for the next blow. She was sure there would be one.

"Then there's Adana…and you." Arizona had no idea how to interpret the look in Addison's eyes. "Adana doesn't know what she wants yet. She just knows that she wants Callie. Hell, she asked Callie to marry her."

That was something Addison didn't have to remind her of. Arizona never ever forgot that there was someone else in the picture – no matter how fading that person was becoming.

"I know Callie is engaged if that's what you're trying to get at," Arizona said, trying not to sound upset.

"Adana loves her, Arizona," Addison said, her eyes going hard as steel, but Arizona didn't falter under her gaze. She grew up with a Marine as a father. "She really loves her and she is a good woman. She would never do anything to intentionally hurt Callie."

"Neither would I," Arizona protested, her voice raising enough to get Teddy's attention, so she lowered it again. "I would never do something to hurt Calliope."

"I'm not saying you would," Addison defended herself.

"Then what are you saying?" Arizona questioned. She didn't want the answer in case it didn't fall in her favor. If Callie's best friends didn't like her that would undoubtedly cause problems later.

"I'm saying that I want you to be sure," Addison said, taking a step closer to Arizona. It wasn't threatening – it was more a way of making Arizona really understand. She stood her ground and waited for the hammer to fall. "If you choose to pursue something with Callie I don't want you changing your mind two months down the line, because something else comes along. I love Callie and I don't want to see her hurt. So just, for everyone's sake be sure, because I have a feeling that if you say that you're in…really in…then she's yours."

That stole Arizona's breath. She didn't stand a fighting chance at keeping the smile off her face after hearing that. "You think?"

Addison nodded, a small smile curving her lips upwards. "I do. I really do."

Arizona knew she couldn't make a whole lot of promises, but one thing she knew for sure. She would never hurt Callie. They had only known each other for a month, but Arizona knew Callie was special. She knew Callie could really mean something to her, but her future was still hidden behind a thick fog and she had no idea what it held for her. However, lately she had been hoping more and more that Callie was behind that fog.

Something caught her eye; or rather someone caught her eye. She would recognize that mop of brown hair anywhere and right now she was leaning a little too close to Callie, looking a little too interested for Arizona's liking. She excused herself and without thinking about it skated across the ice, until she could reach the nearest gate. She knew Teddy had only been joking when she talked about Joanne hitting on Callie, and back then the suggestion had made her uneasy, but now that she was actually seeing it, it made her more than a little jealous.

"Joanne!" Arizona said when she came within earshot. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you I'd imagine. Although I have to say that I was surprised to see you back on a pair of skates. Oh, and I didn't know you had changed your type to redheads?" Joanne said, taking a step closer to Callie. It set Arizona's teeth on edge.

Callie looked back and forth between the two women. Arizona could clearly see that she was confused, but was picking up on the tension Arizona radiated.

"I don't really see how that is any of your concern, Jo," Arizona said, fighting the urge to reach out and touch Callie.

Joanna shrugged, placing a hand on Callie's shoulder. "Have you met, Callie? She's in town visiting her grandfather and apparently he lives down on your lane. I was just offering to take her out for a guided tour of Castine. We both know that there's not much to see, but having a tour guide could never hurt."

Callie and Arizona's eyes connected. They didn't need words to communicate. Arizona was sure that Callie knew she had some kind of history with the woman she had been talking to, and that Arizona wasn't keen on having Joanne give her a guided tour of Castine. Arizona just hoped she wasn't being too aggressive for Callie's taste.

Callie cleared her throat. "Actually, I already have my very own tour guide. Don't I, honey?"

Arizona looked down when she felt a hand slide into hers. Callie's touch always set her body on fire, but hearing Callie call her honey, nearly tilted her world on its axis.

"Yes, you do," Arizona said, sending her pretend girlfriend a blinding smile. It didn't go unnoticed by Arizona how Callie's face softened at that kind of smile.

"You're dating again?" Joanna sounded skeptical, and she didn't look entirely convinced. "The last I heard you were still hauled up in your parents house refusing to see anyone."

Arizona gritted her teeth at Joanne's stab. She didn't want to let her ex affect her in front of Callie, but Joanne knew her well and she knew which buttons to push.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," Arizona said dismissively, her thumb starting to rub slow circles on the back of Callie's hand.

"I just figured where there's smoke there's fire," Joanne said smugly, casting Arizona a condescending look. "But hey, if you've moved on then that's great. Rumors were flying after Carly dumped you…Castine's big bad heartbreaker finally had the tables turned on her. That couldn't have been a great feeling, especially that close to Tim's death."

Arizona didn't know if Joanne was being extra malicious because she felt she had moved in on her prey, but mentioning Tim was taking it a step too far. She was just about to open her mouth and give Joanne a piece of her mind when she felt Callie's arm sneak around her waist, holding her close.

"If I'm being honest," Callie spoke up, gaining both women's attention. "I had a crush on Arizona for the longest time. When I heard that they had broken up I told myself to get it together and just ask her out. I was sure she was going to turn me down flat, I mean, look at her. She's beautiful."

Arizona blushed, her knees practically buckling under Callie's intense gaze. "But you did anyway."

Callie gently planted a kiss on Arizona's cheek, murmuring quietly in her ear, but still with enough volume for Joanne to hear. "I did. Best decision I've ever made."

"You've always moved on fast," Joanne said with a shrug, looking away from the seemingly happy couple. "With you it is just one pretty face after another, isn't it?"

That was the last drop. "Okay, seriously, what is your problem, Joanne?"

"Nothing," Joanne said, holding up her hands. "I just thought she should know what she is getting herself into. You're damaged goods, Arizona. I know it, you know it… It's only a matter of time before she knows it."

Joanne's comment stung.

She grew up as an army brat. That meant moving every eighteenth month. It wasn't until they had settled down in Castine, where she had her last year as a high school student, that she finally found a group of steady friends. She knew her sense of commitment contained faults and fears. But hearing Joanne call her out on it was embarrassing. She was ready to take a step away from Callie, but the Latina only tightened her grip on Arizona. She looked up at Callie, hoping the thin film that covered her tears wasn't visible. She did not want to give Joanne the satisfaction of making her cry.

Callie obviously noticed and her demeanor turned icy within seconds. Arizona feared for Joanne when the taller brunette stepped closer to her ex, invading her personal space.

"I don't know you," Callie started. The tone Callie used was so cold and at the same time so calm that it could make a grown man cry out of fear for what was about to happen. "I don't want to get to know you, and frankly I don't care what kind of relationship you have with Arizona, but if I ever hear you mention Tim around her again, or if you ever try to suggest to her that she is 'damaged goods'… you and I will have a problem. I'm not playing; I'm not being the overprotective girlfriend. _You_ don't get to talk to her like that…._ever_."

Callie was inches away from Joanne's face, her eyes wide and Joanne looked mildly terrified of her. Arizona reached out and stepped up behind Callie, wrapping a protective arm around her waist, and her open palm came to rest on the middle of Callie's stomach. Even through their winter jackets Arizona could feel Callie's labored breathing.

"Come on, babe," Arizona said quietly. "She's not worth it. Let's go get something to drink. You bought Mark a cup of hot chocolate. Don't I get one too?"

It took a moment for the words to get through to Callie, but eventually she nodded and without another word to Joanne Arizona led her away. They didn't stop walking until they were out of sight. Arizona had taken them to a more secluded spot, away from prying eyes, where they didn't have to worry about people observing them. Arizona didn't know if any of their friends had noticed their exit, but at that moment she couldn't care about them. A steaming Callie was all she saw.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I know I shouldn't have done that," Callie rambled, pacing in front of Arizona. "I know you don't need someone protecting you! I get that, okay? I do… but seriously, you dated her? You _dated her_?"

"I was eighteen, Callie and there's not exactly a lot of gay women in Castine," Arizona said, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice, seeing Callie this wound up over someone being mean to her was almost endearing.

"But _her_?" Callie questioned once again, pointing in the direction they had just come from.

Arizona laughed softly, and walked over to take Callie's hands in hers, automatically stopping the pacing. "She wasn't such a bitch when we were teenagers. I think she was just shooting her mouth off, because she was annoyed."

"Annoyed?" Callie questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Arizona murmured gently, lifting one hand up to tuck away a stray lock of hair, before letting her thumb ghost across Callie's cheek. "She was obviously hitting on you and then I kind of swopped in and claimed you."

This made Callie chuckle. "You claimed me, huh?"

"Yep," Arizona said smiling. "She was one step from blowing smoke out of her ears."

"You're ridiculous," Callie said, moving in until she had her arms wrapped around Arizona's waist.

Both women relaxed when they once again found themselves in each other's arms. Arizona moved her hand gently up and down Callie's back, rubbing soothingly as she went. She felt Callie's fingers play at the hem of her jacket, and it didn't surprise her when she felt two sets of hands being moved carefully under it, now resting on top of her shirt. It was an intimate move, one that allowed for greater contact. Arizona sighed and turned her head into Callie's neck, placing a daring kiss against her soft and warm skin.

Arizona knew what she had to do - if she wanted Callie she had to fight.

The woman in her arms deserved to be fought for.

Arizona just hoped she could show Callie that she was worth the risk.

That _they_ were worth the risk.

* * *

_TBC..._


	8. Boot Camp Colonel Style

**Author's Note: **Important: I've been talking to my beta about certain events in some of the upcoming chapters, and I've come to the conclusion that on Friday I'll be bumping this story up to an M-rating. I'm not saying that Saturday's chapter will be M-rated, but some of the later chapters are balancing on the line between T and M, and I don't want to run the risk of offending anyone and having my story removed. So, I'll be changing the rating to be on the safe side. Personally, I would probably consider my story more of a high T, but I'm sure some would consider it M – hence the move. I hope no one gets mad about this, and if that's the case, well, then I do apologize.

Have a great week, guys! =)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any song that might feature in my story. References to movies, books, and popular culture in general are not meant to violate any copyrights, only to entertain.

* * *

"Remind me again why I am doing this?" Callie whined, rubbing her hands together to warm them up. She was standing in her sweats, a scarf wrapped around her neck and a pair of trainers on her feet.

"Because Robbins' got a nice ass and apparently you have no willpower when she asks something of you," Mark hissed, standing a little taller when Colonel Robbins came to a halt in front of him.

"Did you want to say something, Doctor Sloan?" Daniel asked. His hands were behind his back and his posture was nothing short of impeccable. He looked Mark dead in the eye and despite Mark's normally cool composure Callie could see that he was starting to break a sweat under Daniel's intense stare.

"No, sir," Mark was quick to reply, puffing out his chest and straightening his back.

Once Daniel moved on, walking down the line of people that were standing in front of his house, Addison spoke up. "Would you two shut up? We're already in enough trouble as it is."

"Doctor Montgomery?" Daniel's voice boomed and Addison went pale, along with Mark and Callie. "Step forward, please."

Addison took a hesitant step forward, daring a look down the line. Callie caught Arizona's eyes and when her dad passed her, Arizona couldn't contain the grin anymore. Callie shook her head. The dimples that appeared on her cheeks were one of the many reasons Callie was standing on the Robbins' front lawn along with her friends, getting ready for one of the Colonel's workout sessions. Sadly, she had a grueling feeling that this wouldn't be just like any other session. This would be a workout session – boot camp style.

"Do you consider yourself ready for what is about to happen?" Daniel asked, his face inches away from Addison.

"Yes, sir," Addison said, her voice low and somewhat shaking. Callie knew that wasn't going to fly.

"What was that?" Daniel leaned even closer to Addison, his ear stopping an inch away from her. "I don't believe I heard you."

"Yes, sir," Addison said loud and clear this time, making Daniel nod.

"Yang!" He yelled, taking a step back from Addison. He turned on his heels and headed down the line. "I have magic ears! I can hear the grass grow! I can practically hear Henry's mustache growing and we all know that hasn't grown an inch since puberty! And you, young lady, will not speak unless spoken to. Am I making myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Cristina yelled.

Callie didn't know Cristina that well, but she had a feeling that few people had the ability to install a sense of fear in the stubborn woman. If she was being honest with herself, she was enjoying being friends with her. Her sense of humor was great and the way you never had to fear hearing anything but the truth fall from her lips was refreshing.

Colonel Robbins took position six feet in front of them, where he could keep an eye on every one of the volunteers for his day of fun. Callie had a feeling this would end with someone dying or at least little Grey crying for mercy.

"Now, I have taken the opportunity to divide all of you into two teams," Daniel said, his eyes scanning them. "Team one, The Red Devils will be led by Owen and team 2, The Navy Seals will be led by Arizona."

Arizona and Owen took a few steps forward. Arizona took her position to the right of her father and Owen took his place on the left. Callie licked her lips, taking in Arizona's appearance. She was standing in tight fitted black workout tights and a navy blue windbreaker. That was the mental image that would get Callie through this day, especially the tight tights.

"This is not middle school, people. They will not be picking their teammates. I have already assigned them their teams." Daniel fished a list out of his front pocket and unfolded the paper. Callie almost smiled when a pair of glasses followed, but she was afraid of the consequences if she was caught.

"Team one," Daniel started, pushing the glasses slightly down the bridge of his nose, so he could look over them. "Teddy, Meredith, Ben, Addison, Mark and Little Grey. Go join Owen."

The six people that were called hurriedly walked toward Owen, falling in line beside him.

"Team two. Callie, Cristina, Derek, Henry and Miranda. Go join Arizona." Callie had no chance of hiding her pleased smirk when she stepped in line beside Arizona, and judging by the look on Mark's face she would be in for a world of jokes if he could find an opportunity.

Callie didn't know how much her friends knew about her relationship with Arizona - if she could even call it that. Callie had never been a cheater and she wasn't about to start now. She was aware that things between her and Arizona weren't innocent, but so far they hadn't done anything besides occasional handholding and a few impulsive hugs. Arizona confused her. The fact that a glance from her could set her on fire, and the way the simple touch of her hand made her long for more was not what she had expected after her first encounter with the blonde. But now? She didn't know how she would survive without her.

She counted on Arizona's smile to get her through the day.

"I have already briefed Arizona and Owen on the days schedule and we will all meet back here at 1500 hours. If you are late I will consider your mission failed and the other team will have won. Does everyone understand?" A loud chorus of 'Yes, sir' rang out and Daniel nodded happily, before marching up the steps to his front porch, where he took position next to his wife.

"I like your dad but he scares the living shit out of me," Yang commented, looking annoyed as the realization dawned on her. "I mean, look at him. Such a nice old man, but then he opens up his mouth and I have to fight the urge to drop down and give him twenty."

Arizona snickered. "I've had to fight that urge since the day I was born."

Callie chuckled and placed a hand on Arizona's lower back as they all huddled up close. She bit her lower lip when she felt Arizona jerk under her touch. The blue eyes darkened and Callie's responded to their intensity. The tension between them would need to be handled sooner rather than later. She just had to figure out a way to talk to Adana, and also figure out what she was going to say.

"What's the game plan, boss?" Derek asked in a low voice, bending at the waist.

"This is a three part mission. My dad likes to call this little game Mission BER - brain, endurance and rescue. We will split up into three groups of two. Miranda and Yang, you two will stay here and work on solving whatever problem my dad has in store for you. Derek and Henry you two will take the endurance part."

"Which means?" Henry asked, eager to get started.

"Running," Arizona admitted. Callie was glad she hadn't picked her for that part. If there was one thing she hated it was running. Almost any other kind of exercise she would be down for, but not running. "My dad has set up an eighteen mile route and you have three hours to complete it. You think you can do it?"

Both men nodded. Derek took the map Arizona gave him and soon they were on their way. Both of them liked running but if they had to cover eighteen miles they would have to get a move on.

"What are the two of you going to do?" Cristina asked.

"Callie and I will take the canoe down the bay's shore to point zero where we will rescue what he's hidden. If everything goes as planned we will all meet back here at 1500 hours."

"You better not let me down, Robbins," Miranda said, pointing a finger in her face. When Callie chuckled she soon found that very same finger pointed at her. "Same goes for you, Torres. I did not agree to this for fun. And I will not lose to Ben. So you two better come back."

"At least we don't have to worry about the two of them fraternizing with the enemy," Cristina commented, when she and Miranda walked away.

"She's charming as always," Arizona commented dryly, crossing her arms across her chest. Callie could feel the tension coming off the blonde's body in waves. Cristina's comment had struck a nerve – with both of them.

"Arizona!" Callie and Arizona flinched when Daniel's voice pierced through the air. "You will not win this race by standing around chit chatting. Now move, young lady!"

Callie and Arizona got to the canoe at the bottom of the Robbins' garden as fast as Arizona's legs would carry her. With the pace they were setting her limp was obvious and the doctor in Callie wondered if this was good for her. She didn't want Arizona injuring herself by falling or straining her leg beyond its limits. Callie made a mental note to keep an eye on her – she would just have to been discreet about it.

When they pushed off the dock, Arizona took the lead and set the pace for them. Callie wasn't a natural at paddling, but years of working with bones had given her an upper arm strength that would certainly benefit them for this task.

"How far do we have to go?" Callie asked, watching Arizona's paddle in order to make hers follow the rhythm.

"It's only four miles," Arizona replied, looking at Callie over her shoulder. "You're okay with this, right?"

"Okay with what?" Callie asked, frowning.

She wiped her eyes with her forearm when a splash of water hit her face. The water in the bay was relatively still, but a few lazy waves rolled beneath their canoe. She was seeing a whole other side of Castine, but just like the rest she had seen it was beautiful. The shore was colored by a wide range of trees – one more colorful than the other.

"With being paired with me for this part?" Arizona asked. She almost sounded shy, as if she had been presuming that Callie would want to be paired up with her, but was now thinking otherwise.

Callie laughed. "I will say that you did have some stiff competition in Yang… Who wouldn't want to spend a few hours in a boat with her? But you'll do."

"I'll do, huh?" Arizona had turned her head back around, so she was facing forward, but Callie could still see her shaking her head in amusement.

"Yeah," Callie said with a shrug, talking to the blonde's back. "You can be kind of pleasant when you want to be."

"You're really laying on the charm today…" Arizona muttered dryly, making Callie grin.

"What can I say?" Callie sighed airily. "You bring it out in me."

"Yeah, yeah," Arizona said. "Less talking… more paddling, recruit."

"Ay, ay, Captain," Callie teased, shrieking when Arizona stuck her hand in the water and splashed some of the cold sea water at Callie.

Callie lost track of how long they paddled, but when Arizona finally started guiding them towards the shore, she couldn't help but feel relieved. Her arms were hurting from the pace Arizona had set and her butt was partly numb from sitting in the uncomfortable canoe. Mark was right – the things she would do because Arizona flashed her dimples were more than likely numerous. She would have to find a way to build up some sort of willpower around her – otherwise she would never win an argument with Arizona again.

Callie got out first and extended her hand to help Arizona out. They quickly tied the canoe to a tree before they moved through the trees in search of what Daniel had hidden. Callie wondered if Arizona knew what they were looking for. But from what Callie knew of the colonel, she probably didn't.

"Up there!" Arizona suddenly shouted, pointing towards the top of a tree. Callie's mouth fell open.

No way. There was no way that she would climb up that tree and there was no way she would let Arizona do it either. How Daniel had managed to get that flag up that high she had no clue, but she wasn't about to be the one who brought it down. She did not have a death wish and she wasn't very keen on having Arizona die out here either.

"What are you doing?" Callie shrieked and grabbed Arizona's calf when the blonde climbed up onto the first branch. "Get down."

"But how are we supposed to get the flag if you won't let me go up and get it?" Arizona looked down at the hand that was firmly gripping her leg.

"I don't know, but you're not climbing up to get it. Now get down here before you break something," Callie all but begged. She reached out to grab Arizona's hips, trying to help her down, but Arizona shrugged her off and used the fact that Callie had let go of her calf to climb even higher.

"No, Arizona," Callie said, battling with herself. The higher Arizona climbed the stronger her urge to close her eyes got.

"I'm fine," Arizona assured the brunette, who was standing on the grounded looking paler the higher she went.

"Please don't fall, please don't fall, please don't fall…" Callie mumbled, the words turning into a mantra. Her heart fell to the bottom of her stomach when Arizona reached for the flag. She secured it between her teeth and started her descent. Callie held her hand in front of her mouth, following Arizona's every move.

When Arizona got back to the lowest branch she sat down, her legs dangling in front of Callie's face. The grin on Arizona's face was contagious and despite her best intentions to remain annoyed at Arizona for risking her life by climbing up the tree, Callie had to admit that she shit-eating grin was adorable.

"Catch," Arizona said, launching herself off the branch.

Callie had expected Arizona to throw her the flag, but instead she found herself with an armful of Arizona and it caught her by surprise. She lost her balance and they both tumbled to the ground. The leaves softened their fall, but the ground was still cold against Callie's back. It stood in stark contrast to the warm body resting on top of her.

Callie chuckled and let her head fall back against the ground. Arizona's face was inches from hers, and Callie couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch the soft skin. She pushed a lock of stray hair behind Arizona's ear, before brushing her thumb over her cheekbone. It made Arizona close her eyes.

"You've come so far," Callie whispered quietly, continuing to let her finger move across Arizona's face. She let it trail down the bridge of Arizona's nose, and over her lips to her chin, tapping her gently there before letting her hand drop.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked, opening her eyes. She lowered herself to her forearms, but made no move to get off of Callie.

"It's barely more than a year ago that you were in a car accident that almost cost you your leg and today you just climbed up a tree…." Callie paused, chuckling. "Could you please not do that again, though? I'm going to be so mad if you fall down and break something."

"You made me want to do it," Arizona admitted, her blue eyes shining.

Neither of the two seemed to care that they were lying on the ground, the cold wind blowing across their bodies and the silence of the forest surrounding them. The only things that had Callie's attention were Arizona's blue eyes and her heartbeat that thumped strongly against Callie's own racing heart.

"I made you want to climb a tree?" Callie frowned.

"Figuratively speaking," Arizona explained, her eyes searching Callie's, but for what Callie didn't know. "You make me want to do stuff again."

"What kind of stuff?" Callie voice was hoarse and she nearly didn't recognize it herself.

Callie's breath hitched when Arizona's eyes stole a glance at her lips. "You make me want to climb trees, to go ice skating, to have fun again…. But more importantly…"

"More importantly?" Callie echoed.

Arizona's face softened. She saw a hint of sadness reflect in the blue eyes and Callie knew Arizona had changed her mind – whatever she was about to say would have to be saved for another day. It wasn't fair to anyone, but a selfish part of Callie wanted to know what Arizona was about to say. She wanted the blonde to make the decision for her – to make the decision to take their friendship one step forward – Adana or no Adana. Every moment in the blonde's presence weakened her resolve. That had to count for something.

Callie felt the need to share something with Arizona, to give the blonde some form of conformation that Callie was thinking about them and dealing with it the best way she knew how.

"You're really beautiful." Callie didn't know why they were the words she chose, but that was always the first thought that entered her head when she saw Arizona. "And your smile… it's just… it's magical."

"Magical?" Arizona asked, her defenses crumbling at Callie's honest words.

"Yeah," Callie sighed, tracing Arizona's lips with her index finger. "When you smile at me…everything gets better. It makes me feel like I can do anything."

"You can do anything," Arizona told her.

"No one's made me believe it the way that you have." Callie tilted her head up, the movement making Arizona's jerk back in surprise, but Callie didn't falter and gently placed a kiss against the dimple on Arizona's right cheek.

"Callie," Arizona said breathlessly, when Callie laid her head back down.

The air between them was electric and the small show of affection had stolen their abilities to think straight. Callie had crossed a line and she knew it. The moment was too tender, too intimate and they had reached a point of no return.

"Tell me no," Arizona pleaded, reading the conflict in Callie's eyes.

Callie couldn't say no. There was nothing to say no to anymore. She wanted this more than anything.

She wanted Arizona.

"Tell me no, Callie," Arizona said once more, her lips inching their way towards Callie's.

Callie couldn't speak. She couldn't think. She could only feel and the second Arizona's lips brushed against hers everything faded away. Their lips were tentative at first, barely grazing one another. Callie slowly lifted her right hand, her fingers carefully tangling in the back of Arizona's blonde hair, securing Arizona to her.

Arizona bit down on Callie's lower lip, gently pulling it up before letting it go. She soothed the spot her teeth had been with a soft peck. Their lips were chapped from the cold air, but they melted together perfectly. Every brush, every peck, every nip made Callie crave more and when Arizona's hot tongue ran along her upper lip Callie responded to her advances immediately. Their tongues danced, sliding against one another in an intimate rhythm.

"Arizona…" Callie moaned into the blonde's mouth, her body shifting beneath her, allowing Arizona to rest more comfortably between her legs.

The heat their bodies were radiating was enough to start a forest fire, and mainline explosions erupted within both women whenever their lips came together. This kiss was unlike any other kiss Callie had ever shared with anyone. She couldn't get enough. She would never get enough of Arizona – she would never get enough of the blonde's lips, the delicate scent of her perfume or the feeling of her body resting so perfectly on top of her own.

"Hmm," Arizona hummed throatily.

When Callie rocked her hips up against Arizona's the blonde's breath caught, allowing Callie to deepen their kiss. Both Callie's hands were tangled in Arizona's hair, while Arizona's cradled Callie's face softly. Their lips came together over and over again, each time more demanding than the last. Their breathing was heavy and the feeling of finally caving to their desires made them euphoric.

It was the feeling of the rain beating harder against their bodies that finally pulled the two women apart. Callie had never seen the blonde's eyes as dark as they were right there. It made her shiver.

"We should…" Arizona said, looking towards the water.

"Yeah," Callie agreed.

They both got up, brushing the fallen leaves of their clothes. Callie didn't know what to say. There was too much that needed to be said, but in that moment she had no answers to give Arizona, only a lot of questions. The last couple of minutes flashed before her eyes again and again, torturing her with their moment of weakness. She could still feel Arizona's lips on hers – she could still feel Arizona's body resting on top of her and she could still feel the intensity of what they had just shared.

It had changed everything.

The trip back to the Robbins' house was a race against time. They focused on setting a rhythm that would get them home as soon as possible – they still had a game to win. It was a welcome distraction. Callie's heart was wild and uncontrolled, threatening to burst right out of her chest given the tiniest excuse. She wondered if Arizona felt the same thing. When the two got back they secured the canoe to one of the dock's poles, before they hurried along to meet Arizona's father.

Henry and Derek still weren't back, but neither were Teddy and little Grey. The two teams waited impatiently, keeping an eye on the road, hoping for their unit to come into sight first.

Callie was torn between keeping a respectable distance between her and Arizona, afraid that what they had done was somehow clear for all of their friends to see, and her need to be close to her. She really wanted to touch Arizona again. She caught Addison's questioning gaze and her eyes quickly fell to the ground. She looked to Arizona who was observing her quietly. She had seen Callie avoid Addison's gaze.

"There they are!" Owen suddenly shouted, pointing towards the end of the road, where four people came running.

Teddy and Lexie were ahead by a couple of feet.

"Come on!" Owen shouted, encouraging his team to pick up their pace.

Soon the air was filled with a mix of people shouting for their teammates to hurry up, encouraging them to give the last of their energy for the homestretch - only Cristina resolved to threats, one of them involving Derek's hair, an unsteady hand and a scissor. Callie was rather convinced that she meant it. And it looked like Derek was, too. The two men picked up their pace enough for their feet to hit the grass on the Robbins' front yard at the exact same moment Teddy and little Grey did.

"It's a tie!" Daniel declared, blowing loudly in his whistle.

"What? No!" Cristina yelled, turning around on the spot. "Are you blind? We clearly won. We clearly won. A blind donkey could have made that call! Come on!"

Daniel raised his eyebrow at the steaming woman, and that was enough for Cristina to remember who she was talking to. No one was able to contain their laughter when Cristina shrunk an inch before their very eyes.

"Sir…Sir… I didn't…" Cristina stammered, taking a couple of steps backwards, until she was safely within Owen's reach. She took one step around him and disappeared behind the broad man's back.

"Everyone!" Barbara came down the stairs leading up to the house. "Go change. There will be hot chocolate and cake in twenty minutes."

Callie, Mark and Addison went to Victor's house, while the rest went inside the Robbins' house to change. Callie got one last look at Arizona before she disappeared through the front door. It didn't take long for them to change, but Callie's fight to avoid Addison's eyes was medal worthy. She knew her friend wanted to know what had happened. But Callie wasn't ready to talk about it – at least not with her.

Then there was Adana. The women Callie had told yes. The women she had agreed to marry – the woman's whose heart she would now have to break. It made Callie feel like the worst person in the world. But it had to be done. This couldn't go on. She would never do that to Adana – she deserved better – and so did Arizona.

The smell of home baked goods filled the air and the fireplace was burning in the living room where everyone was sitting. Meredith sat perched on Derek's lap, talking to Cristina and Owen, while Teddy and Henry were talking to Ben and Miranda. Everyone was there – except for the person Callie wanted to see. She took the cup of hot chocolate Barbara offered her.

"Are you going to tell me?" Addison whispered in her ear.

"No," Callie said, before taking a sip of her cup.

"But something did happen," Addison pushed. Her face showed no sign of judgment, only concern for her friend. Callie, however, didn't respond.

Callie didn't move an inch, not wanting to give anything away. It wasn't until her eyes met Teddy's and the blonde woman tilted her head in the direction of the stairs leading upstairs that Callie moved. She left Addison and Mark behind to mingle and went off in search for Arizona. Only one door was closed in the hallway on the first floor, and Callie knocked, waiting for someone to open. Her heart was in her throat and her hands felt clammy.

Arizona opened the door, leaning against its frame. "Hi."

"Are you hiding up here?" Callie asked, hoping a little humor would ease the tension.

"Not exactly," Arizona sighed, which meant she had been partly hiding. To be more specific she had been hiding from Callie. Callie kind of got her need for hiding at the moment. It seemed like the easy way out.

"Can I come in?" Callie asked. Arizona's body was blocking the door and Callie didn't want to assume that she was welcomed. They had a lot to talk about and if Arizona wasn't ready – then Callie would respect that. But when Arizona stepped aside, allowing Callie to enter, she gave the smaller woman a soft smile.

Callie took a look around. "It's very…. Pink…"

"I liked pink," Arizona explained, sitting down on her bed.

Callie noticed the limp was stronger than the last time she saw Arizona and without an invitation she took a seat next to the blonde. She pondered her next move for a second, but when she saw Arizona rub her thigh, she made up her mind.

"Scoot back," Callie requested, but Arizona only narrowed her eyes, her body staying put. "Come on, scoot back."

Arizona relented and moved up the bed, until her back was resting against her headboard. Callie took Arizona's foot in her hands, figuring it was the best way to at least release some of the pain Arizona was feeling. There wasn't much she could do as long as Arizona had her pants on, but asking her to remove them would be a step too far, and Callie knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. Scares or no scares – Arizona had amazing legs.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Callie asked, pressing against the instep of Arizona's foot.

"Some," Arizona admitted, licking her lips. When Callie hit an extra sore spot, she hissed, sitting up a little straighter. "I'll live, though."

"Good," Callie said, daring a smile at Arizona. "Look about earlier…."

"You don't have to say it…" Arizona said, bowing her head. "I shouldn't have done that."

Callie's hands stilled. She wasn't an expert at reading Arizona yet, but she had a feeling that Arizona didn't mean the words that came out of her mouth. Her shoulders were tense; her eyes were aimed at her lap, where her hands were folded, and the way she said it made Callie calm enough to ask her next question.

"Do you regret it?" That clearly wasn't what Arizona had been expecting to come out of Callie's mouth and her eyes snapped up to meet the brunette's. Callie repeated her question. "Do you regret what happened between us?"

"No, but…"

"Don't say 'but'," Callie said, her hands moving up to gently massage Arizona's ankle. "No one likes it when someone says 'but' in situations like these."

Arizona bit her lower lip, her eyes peaking at Callie from behind her beautiful lashes. "Shouldn't there be a 'but', though?"

"Maybe," Callie acknowledged, her thumb brushing the slender bones beneath her fingertips. Callie just knew Arizona would have beautiful bones. Everything else about the blonde was beautiful – it only made sense for her bones to be beautiful as well. And Callie really liked bones.

They sat in silence, until Callie finally got up the courage to tell Arizona what she had spent every minute since their kiss thinking about. "I'm going to tell Adana."

"About our kiss?" Arizona asked, pulling her foot back from Callie's hands. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. It made her look younger and more fragile than she was.

Callie ran a hand over her face, letting it fall down to rest on her chest. Her heart thumped directly beneath her palm. "About everything. It doesn't have to mean anything for us, but…"

"You said 'but's' were never good," Arizona commented, and Callie almost rolled her eyes, not believing that Arizona chose that moment to joke. They would need to work on her timing.

"This is a good 'but'," Callie assured her, and Arizona nodded. "Unless you don't want to…"

"Callie…" Arizona sighed, moving down the bed, until she was sitting right in front of the brunette. She took her hands in hers, rubbing soothing circles on the back of them, to calm the brunette. "Of course I…"

They almost sprang apart when someone opened the door without knocking. Addison stood in the doorway, a phone clutched to her hand. She took in the scene of the two women sitting on the queen sized bed, before her eyes quickly fell on Callie. The look in Addison's eyes made Callie's heart sink.

"Addison, what's wrong?" Callie asked.

Addison looked down at the phone in her hands. "It's your sister…. She was in Boston for a conference and there was an accident."

"An accident?" Callie repeated, feeling all air leave her lungs. This wasn't happening – not her sister. "What kind of accident?"

Addison stole a glance at Arizona, and Callie had her answer right there. But when Addison said the words out loud, it got more real and more heartbreaking. "Car accident."

"Is she alive?" Callie asked. She wasn't prepared for a no. She didn't want to hear no. She wouldn't be able to handle hearing no.

"Yes," Addison said. "But your parents are flying in from Miami as we speak and Mark is booking our plane tickets. You don't even have to pack… We'll just go…."

It took everything Callie had not to fall apart right then and there.

* * *

_TBC..._


	9. I Got You

**Author's Note: **Right, so as you can all see I've bumped this up to an M-rating now. I can't thank you guys enough for continuing to take the time to read and review! That's really awesome of you guys! =) Hope you'll all enjoy this chapter ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any song that might feature in my story. References to movies, books, and popular culture in general are not meant to violate any copyrights, only to entertain.

* * *

A head rested on Arizona's shoulder and a hand was clinging tightly to her own. She rubbed soothing circles on the back of Callie's hand, listening to the brunette's steady breathing. Even through the dim cabin light she could still make out the tracks Callie's tears had left behind on her cheeks. The sound of Callie's sobs played like a loop in her head, torturing her like tiny piercing needles, stabbing her heart repeatedly. She hadn't counted on them affecting her as much as they had, but she found herself willing to do anything to make sure she never had to hear Callie cry like that again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to make our final descent into Logan International Airport, would you kindly return to your seats; fasten your seatbelts and return your seat to the fully upright position and ensure that your tables are stowed…"

The speakers coming on disturbed the silence and Arizona felt Callie's head burrow further into her neck, clearly fighting to stay asleep. She deserved it. After everything she had been through for the last five hours, she deserved the rest. Addison and Mark shifted in their seats across the aisle, both of them rubbing their eyes.

It was getting late. The sky outside was dark and only Boston's city lights alerted to the fact that they were getting closer to the ground.

Arizona licked her lips, turning her head towards Callie's ear, before whispering, "Callie…"

"Hmm," came Callie's tired sigh.

"You need to wake up," Arizona whispered, daring a gentle kiss against Callie's forehead. She figured that if Mark or Addison were to see they would write it off as an act of comfort and not think twice about the affection that flowed easily between the two female surgeons. That was what she hoped anyway.

Callie didn't move and if it wasn't because they were close to landing – Arizona would have let her sleep. Her gorgeous, dark hair was draped down her shoulders and her long, beautiful lashes rested softly on her cheeks. Arizona found her irresistible. She longed to brush her lips against Callie's full ones and wake Callie up the best way she knew how. But she would save that for another time – she really hoped there would be another time.

They still had so much to figure out.

"Come on," Arizona encouraged Callie, trying to pull her out of dreamland, "time to open those beautiful eyes for me."

Callie's eyes slowly fluttered open, peering up at Arizona. They were red and puffy, and Callie closed them again almost as soon as she had opened them. "We are really on our way to Boston, aren't we? It wasn't just some horrible nightmare. My sister is in the hospital."

Callie sat up in her seat, the blanket that had been covering her shoulders falling to her lap. Arizona didn't know what to say. For Callie's sake she had hoped that this was a situation she would never have to be in, but Arizona knew better than anyone that no one had control over these things. Sometimes the best thing to do was simply to roll with the punches, and try to keep breathing. It was all anyone could expect of them in a situation like this.

"She's going to be fine, Callie," Arizona said, intertwining their fingers. She knew it wasn't a promise she could make, but she wanted to give Callie a sense of hope.

"What if she isn't, though?" Callie's voice trembled, and Arizona reached her free hand up to cup the brunette's cheek. Her touch was tender and warm; her skin soft against Callie's face and the simple contact seemed to relax Callie.

"She will be fine," Arizona repeated softly, adding more confidence to her words. She needed to believe it just as badly as Callie did. "She's young and resilient. The odds are in her favor."

"You're right." Callie placed her hand on top of the one resting on her cheek. Arizona watched as Callie gently moved her hand, until her mouth was directly beneath Arizona's palm. She felt the briefest of kisses brush against her hand, making her skin tingle.

Callie brought them down to her lap, both of their hands intimately intertwined. "Thank you so much for coming. You don't know how much it means to me."

"Calliope," Arizona sighed. "Of course I was going to come. I know we still have a lot to figure out, but… we don't have to do that today or tomorrow, okay? Let's just focus on your sister for now and when the time is right… we'll figure out the rest…"

Arizona felt pressure in her ears, making her swallow. They were seconds from the ground now. The truth was that she badly wanted to figure out what was going on between them, but she understood that Callie was in no state of mind to be making any kind of decisions until her sister was better. The emotional stress of everything that had been happening lately would be enough to screw with anyone's head.

Callie exhaled, her shoulder dropping as some of the weight was lifted from them. "That… that would be really great…but I do promise you that we will figure this out… I _promise_, Arizona…"

"I know." Arizona smiled, grinning as a memory from her childhood hit her. "My nana really loved this one quote by Ovid… everything comes gradually and at its appointed hour… Kind of fits, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." The soft smile on Callie's lips was the first one Arizona had seen from her in hours. "I like it."

The plane touched ground, and as soon as they were allowed to take their seatbelts off people started streaming out onto the runway, heading towards the arrival terminals. Arizona and Callie trailed behind Addison, Mark and Victor, leaving them with room for privacy, in another otherwise public place. The distance between them was friendly, but still close enough to offer a distraught Callie comfort. No one had any luggage they needed to claim – all they had were handbags they had brought on the plane.

"Are we getting a cab?" Arizona asked, once they had made it through security. The airport was close to deserted at this time of night and the wait had been short. "I think we need to get one of those minibuses…"

"Looks like it has been taken care of," Victor said, pointing towards a man who was holding up a sign with Callie's name on it. "Your father never fails to amaze me…even in situations like these he is practical to a fault."

Mark and Addison didn't comment, but Arizona had a hard time not letting her surprise show when the man dressed in a black suit led them to a waiting limo. She knew Callie's family was well off, but judging by this – she didn't know to which extent. She shuffled into its back, following Callie. The Latina looked exhausted as she took a seat next to her grandfather, falling against his side. The old man placed a kiss on Callie's temple, offering a bit of reassurance.

Arizona took the drive as an opportunity to close her eyes. She knew she wasn't going to be anywhere near a bed for the next twenty-four hours, at least, and if she was being honest with herself – her leg was killing her. Her dad's boot camp workout and a plane ride to Boston were more than her body could handle, but judging by the rest of the people sitting in the limo – she wasn't the only one who was feeling less than energized.

She felt a familiar hand rest on her knee, but even Callie's warm touch couldn't bring her to open her eyes. She merely covered the hand with her own.

When they got to Brigham Mark was the one who talked to the receptionist, asking what floor they could find Aria on, but when she wouldn't release the information to him, he pulled Callie up to the desk, getting her to talk to the woman. Arizona waited patiently behind them with Victor and Addison – the old man had his arm linked with the red head's. As a doctor Arizona wondered if this kind of stress was advisable for a man his age, but as a person she knew there was nothing that could keep him from his granddaughter's bedside.

"Third floor," Mark said, walking towards the elevators. "She's out of surgery, but they are keeping her in the ICU."

The ride up was quiet, no one knowing what to say. Callie was leaning against the back wall of the elevator, her hands clutching the rails. Arizona's eyes never strayed from her for more than a second. She wanted to make sure that the beautiful Latina wasn't going to fall apart on her – even though she feared it was inevitable. When the doors opened to the third floor, they stepped out and were immediately greeted by four people. Arizona guessed that the two older people were Callie's parents and that the man and the baby in his arms were Callie's brother in law and her nephew.

"Calliope," the older man said, taking Callie in his arms, placing a protective hand on the back of his daughter's head.

"Carlos and Lucia," Addison supplied helpfully, whispering quietly in Arizona's ears as she watched Callie and Victor get reacquainted with their family. "The man next to Carlos is Aria's husband Nathaniel, and the little guy is their son Matteo."

"How old is he?" Arizona asked quietly. She had heard Callie talk about Aria and her family before, but her knowledge of them was still limited.

"He's only eight months old," Addison said. "Poor Nate…He must be beside himself."

Both Carlos and Nathaniel wore suits, but the younger man's tie hung loose around his neck and Callie's dad had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his own shirt. Lucia's skirt showed a few wrinkles, and her eyes matched Callie's – red and puffy. Arizona had no chance of keeping up with the Spanish that was tossed between the four people, only managing to catch a single word here and there, but not enough to piece together a sentence.

"You know," Arizona said almost inaudibly, following Addison as she took a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting lounge. "I don't even know what Aria looks like. I'm sitting here… worried out of my mind about someone I don't know…. She could walk past me anywhere…and I wouldn't even look twice…"

Addison turned her head and looked at her softly, studying the blonde woman's features. "You're here for Callie…"

Addison's words were a cross between a statement and a question. Arizona didn't know what to say. Addison was right. She had gotten on the plane for Callie. She hadn't even given herself a moment to think about it – to consider how complicated things could get if Adana were to show up, but so far so good. She felt like she had made the right decision by coming and she wasn't leaving until Callie told her to leave.

Mark plopped down in an empty chair next to Addison, bending forward to let his head rest in his hands. Addison placed a hand on his back and slowly rubbed up and down. "They are keeping her here for the rest of the night… hopefully they'll be able to move her tomorrow, but she is in for a long recovery."

"Do they know what happened to her?" Arizona asked. "What did her doctors say?"

"She broke her left ulna and two ribs…one punctured her right lung and she has a concussion… there was….there was minor internal bleedings, but everything is under control…the police are still trying to figure out what happened…"

"Was anyone else hurt?" Addison questioned, leaning her head back against the wall. Everyone was tapping into their last reserves of energy.

"No," Mark sighed, the heel of his hands rubbing his eyes, before he sat back up, forcing Addison to remove her hand. "Both drivers got away with minor scrapes...Aria is the only one."

Arizona sighed and nodded her head. She wanted to be grateful that no one else was hurt, but she desperately wished that the one who was – wasn't Callie's sister. She felt Addison's fingers tap her knee and she followed Addison's eyes towards the Latina who was walking towards them. Callie's hair was a mess and she looked ready to drop at any moment.

She came to a stop in front of Arizona, who sat up straighter. That move almost took everything out of the blonde. She was fried. "How are you?"

"Tired," Callie chuckled humorlessly, crossing her arms across her chest. "We can't see her for another few hours."

"Is there anything we can do, Cal?" Mark asked his concern obvious.

"No… all we can do now is to wait." Callie looked back towards her parents. Lucia now had little Matteo tucked in her arms, his head resting on his grandmother's shoulder. "Dad booked rooms at the Four Seasons…just mention his name to the receptionist and he'll give you a key."

"Callie, we are not leaving." Addison protested. "We'll stay here with you."

"No, it's okay. You guys need some sleep and we all know waiting rooms aren't the best place to catch a nap," Callie tried to assure her friends, but Addison looked like she wasn't about to budge. "Please, Addie… Take my abuelo to the hotel. He can't stay here…"

"Callie," Addison protested.

"I'll stay with her," Arizona volunteered. She wanted to be with Callie and she wasn't leaving for anything. No one could drag her away from Callie's side. She smiled at Addison and Mark, hoping to convince the other two surgeons.

"Yeah, sure," Addison finally relented, standing up to pull Callie into a strong hug.

She watched as Mark and Addison said goodbye to Callie's parents, before taking Victor towards the elevators. There was nothing any of them could do anyway, it was all just a waiting game from here on out. Arizona reached out and took Callie's hand in hers, pulling her to the seat next to her. She didn't let go of her hand once Callie's body came to rest against hers. She caught Carlos and Lucia's curious glances, but it appeared that they were too tired to comment on the unknown woman holding their daughter's hand - a woman who wasn't their daughter's fiancée.

"You should get some sleep," Arizona whispered, fighting to keep her own eyes open.

"I don't think I can," Callie admitted.

"Of course you can." Arizona scooted over a couple of seats. She took off her jacket and folded it in her lap, patting the fabric gently. She didn't miss the fleeting look Callie shot in her parents' direction – maybe, that was a step too far. But she knew if there was any way that Callie was going to survive the next couple of days she would need to get some sleep now.

"What about you?" Callie sighed. "Your leg must be killing you."

"Don't worry about that right now, okay? Just get some sleep… for me? Please?" It seemed to do the trick. Callie curled up beside her – her long body stretching out across a few empty seats, with her head resting in Arizona's lap.

Arizona placed her right hand on Callie's hip, while her left hand gently ran through Callie's beautiful black hair. She kept the motion up, fighting off her own sleep until she heard Callie's breathing even out. She was finally asleep, and that knowledge was the final blow to Arizona's fight for staying awake. She was out light a light.

It wasn't until the early morning sun came streaming through the windows that Arizona once again opened her eyes. She heard shouting down the hall, but she still felt the weight of Callie's head in her lap and she knew that whatever was going on, it didn't involve Aria. She raised her arms above her head, trying to stretch her sore muscles. Her body was screaming at her – loud, crying wails of protest. It was almost enough to make her whimper. This day was going to suck – really suck.

"Arizona?" Apparently, Arizona's move had stirred Callie from her sleep. "Oh my God, you slept here… all night… sitting up. I'm so sorry."

"I'm good, Callie." Arizona ran a hand over her face, before swiping a finger under her eyes, removing the evidence of yesterday's make-up. "How did you sleep?"

"Good… thanks to you." She added the last words quietly, her head turning over until she could look up at Arizona's eyes. Her eyes were still red, but they weren't as puffy as last night. She looked better. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Arizona didn't say anything; instead she ran a hand over Callie's cheek, giving her a soft smile. Carlos and Lucia were still sleeping, both leaning back against the wall on the other side of the room. Callie's dad had his arm around his wife and her head was tucked under his chin. They looked peaceful, but Arizona knew they were anything but. Nathaniel was slowly walking back and forth in the waiting room, rocking his son in his arms. Arizona hoped they had at least gotten a little sleep.

Callie sat up, tying her hair back into a somewhat presentable ponytail. Her brother in law must have seen them talk, because he came over passing off little Matteo to his aunt's waiting arms. Callie rocked the sleeping baby in her arms, crooning softly at him.

"It's Arizona, right?" Nate said, extending his hand towards her. Arizona took it and nodded. "I'm Callie's brother in law. Nathaniel Covington, but you can call me Nate."

"I'm really sorry about your wife," Arizona said politely, her eyes turning to the bundle in Callie's arms when Callie's nephew let out a yawn. "You're son's really handsome."

"Thank you." Arizona had been in pediatrics for a long time and she knew if there was one thing that could bring a smile to a parent's lips it was hearing someone praise their child.

"How are you holding up, Nate?" Callie asked, freeing one hand to place it on his back. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He buried his head in his hands and his shoulders started shaking, silent sobs running through his body. Callie looked to Arizona who was quick to take Matteo from her arms.

She stood up and moved away, giving the two of them a moment of privacy to talk. Arizona held the baby against her chest, willing her heartbeat to slow in order to keep the young boy calm. He had beautiful, black hair and the tiniest fingers. Callie's nephew was adorable. She walked up and down the halls, the movement helping not only Matteo, but also her stiff leg. She saw nurses and doctors bustling around and it felt oddly strange to be on the other side of the line. It was like she was experiencing everything for the first time. It was enough to make her realize that she really liked being on the doctor side of things – feeling this useless sucked.

She heard the elevator open a few feet in front of her and she saw Addison, Mark and Victor step out, all of them dressed in yesterday's clothes, but looking more rested.

"How is she?" Victor asked. "Any news?"

"She's sleeping and right now no news is good news," Arizona assured the older man, keeping her voice low enough to not wake up his great-grandchild.

Victor nodded and hurried towards the waiting room, leaving Arizona alone with Mark and Addison.

Mark was carrying a carrier of beverages. She really hoped it was coffee. She desperately wanted a cup of coffee. Addison came over, stealing a look at the sleeping boy in Arizona's arms. "Where's Nate?"

"He's talking to Callie," Arizona said quietly. She placed a kiss on his forehead. It had been a long time since she had held a baby, but holding Matteo felt right – like he was family. Maybe someday he would be, but Arizona quickly shoved that thought away. There was enough that needed to be dealt with at the moment.

"Do you need me to take him? You look like you could use a coffee injection." Addison motioned for the cup Mark was offering her, but as much as she wanted coffee, she didn't want to let the little guy go, so she shook her head.

"Are you su…" Addison's voice trailed off, her eyes going wide. "Oh no."

Arizona looked in the direction Addison was looking and it was clear that the woman heading their way was walking towards them. She was tall, an inch or two taller than Arizona and she had long, dark hair. She moved as fast as her high heels would carry her, her bag slung over her shoulder and her jacket hanging off her arm. She was beautiful, really beautiful and Arizona had a bad feeling that she knew who this was. She didn't want it to be true, but with her luck, she was sure that she was looking at Callie's fiancée.

"Addison! Mark! Where is she? I came as soon as I heard," Adana said, pulling both Mark and Addison into a hug. It didn't look like she had noticed Arizona. "How is Aria?"

"She's stable," Mark said, looking back and forth between Arizona and Adana. "When did you get here?"

"I took an early morning flight," Adana explained, pushing a lock of stray hair behind her ear. "I heard about the accident from my cousin and I've been trying to get a hold of Callie all night, but she isn't picking up her phone, so I decided to just get on a plane and go up here... Callie _is _here, right?"

"She's here," Addison said, taking a sip of her own cup. How Adana wasn't picking up on the tension that electrified their air in the hallway – Arizona had no idea. This was the last thing her and Callie needed right now. "She's in the waiting room with the rest."

"Let's go then," Adana said, linking her arm with Addison's, heading towards the waiting room down the hall.

Mark came up behind Arizona and placed a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her forward. She didn't want to go. What she wanted to do was run in the opposite direction and get out of Boston as fast as she could. She was here for Callie and she would fight for Callie, but she didn't know if she had it in her to watch Callie and her fiancée interact. She feared that could be the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Try not to look so terrified," Mark whispered in her ear, as they entered the waiting room right behind Adana and Addison.

Arizona's eyes instantly fell on Callie, who looked nothing short of petrified when her eyes landed on Adana. They shot to Arizona, but this time Arizona couldn't do anything to comfort her. She felt just as lost as Callie looked. She watched Adana give Callie a peck on her stunned lips, and the small gesture made the bile rise in her throat. This wasn't happening.

When Adana wrapped her arms around Callie, who still hadn't moved an inch, Arizona needed to get out. She gently handed Matteo off to Mark and excused herself. "I just need to use the bathroom."

She didn't think that Mark bought her excuse, but in that moment she couldn't care less.

She fled to the nearest bathroom, where she found the closest stall to hide in. She flipped down the lid of the toilet and sat down. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty and she felt physically sick. She should have known Adana was going to come – in reality she was still Callie's fiancée and any good fiancée would come in a situation like this.

The irony of things didn't escape her. Looks wise Adana was everything she wasn't. Arizona was blonde with blue eyes and Adana was a brunette with brown eyes. Arizona knew she had curves, but nothing to match those of Adana. And Arizona was pretty sure Adana didn't have a thigh that looked like a shark had used it as a chew toy. She really wished Teddy was here right now to offer her some advice, because she felt lost.

A knock came on the stall's door. "Arizona? Are you in there?"

She could see Addison's shoes through the crack at the bottom, and she sighed. "Yeah."

"Are you going to come out or will I have to climb the stall door?" Addison asked. It was a sweet attempt at lifting Arizona's spirit, but Arizona considered her options. She would pay to see Addison try to climb the door, so staying seated could pay off.

"Arizona?" Addison tried again, and pushed the door open when she heard a small click. When the door hit the stall wall it echoed through the hospital's bathroom. Addison was leaning against its frame, her arms crossed across her chest. "You're certainly quicker than a squirrel on speed when you want to be."

"Kick me when I'm down, why don't you?" Arizona said, standing up and walking out of the stall. She moved over to stand in front of the mirrors, trying to tame the wild birds nest on top of her head – she could really use a shower and a brush.

"Callie didn't know she was coming, Arizona… none of us knew or we would have warned you," Addison said, moving up next to Arizona. She leaned back against the sink, her hands placed on either side of her.

Arizona bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. "It's fine…really… she's Callie's fiancée… she's… it is fine."

"Fine?" Addison raised an eyebrow. "That's the word you're using? Fine?"

"What do you want me to say, Addison?" Arizona sighed. She dropped her head and rolled her shoulders, trying to release some of the tension that was building.

"I know something happened yesterday… Callie won't talk about it, but I've been friends with her for a long time and she has that look in her eyes…." Addison rambled but Arizona cut her off.

"If Callie won't tell you then I'm not going to either." Arizona didn't mean to be rude, but the problems were piling up and their weight was getting to her.

Addison squinted her eyes, nodding slowly. "Have you given any thought to what we talked about?"

"Addison," Arizona said in a warning tone. She was sure Addison meant well, but she couldn't handle it right now. She felt like someone had dumped her in the deep end of the swimming pool and forgotten to toss her a pair of floaties. She was sinking and she didn't like it.

The door to the bathroom was opened once again and the only person Arizona really wanted to be near came through it. Addison excused herself, leaving the two women alone and as soon as she had stepped through it, Callie swiftly turned the lock.

Callie and Arizona stared at each other, neither knowing what to say, but both trying hard to find the right words. In the end it was Callie who took the first step and moved towards Arizona, until she had her arms wrapped around the blonde.

"I'm so, so, sorry," Callie mumbled into Arizona's hair, tightening her grip. "I had no idea that she was coming. I promise that it wasn't me who called her."

"I know," Arizona replied, taking in a deep breath, letting Callie's scent fill her senses. "This is just…"

"A really sucky situation?" Callie offered, making Arizona chuckle. She shouldn't, because Callie was right. There was no good way for this to end – someone was going to get their heart broken. She just hoped it wasn't going to be her. She didn't think she would survive another heartbreak this soon after losing Tim.

Arizona kissed the soft skin where Callie's shoulder met her neck. "What do you need from me? Should I stay…. Or would you rather I leave? With Adana here… I just… I don't want to cause a scene."

"I don't know…" Callie said honestly, a few tears escaping her. "I don't want you to leave, but I don't know how I can have you around and not have everyone find out my feelings for you…"

Hearing Callie admit to having feelings for her calmed her, but she knew that if those feelings weren't strong enough she would still be the one with a broken heart. "So…I should go…"

Callie pulled back from her embrace. Her eyes were brimming with tears and Arizona could feel her own fighting to be freed. "No..."

"Callie," Arizona sighed. The way she said it sounded awfully defeated and close to a protest, but it was swallowed when a pair of lips claimed hers.

This kiss wasn't anything like the one they shared the day before. It wasn't tentative, it wasn't soft and it wasn't slow. Callie's lips pushed against Arizona's in a demanding way, her hands dropping down to take a firm grip of her hips. Arizona responded with vigor. She wasn't about to deny herself this no matter how wrong it was. She opened her mouth beneath Callie's, sucking the brunette's tongue into her mouth, while anchoring her hands in Callie's hair. The passion between them only intensified when Arizona's back met the wall.

"Callie," Arizona moaned, doing everything in her power to convey just how badly she wanted this. How badly she wanted Callie to want this.

She wanted to kiss every memory Callie had of Adana right out of her mind.

"Arizona," Callie murmured, her lips ghosting down the skin of Arizona's neck. She nipped and sucked at the tender skin, all the while using her body to press the blonde against the wall. One hand strayed from Arizona's hip, slowly making its way downwards until she could slide her hand into the back pocket of Arizona's jeans.

Callie pulled their lower bodies together, effectively erasing anything that resembled coherent thought from Arizona's mind.

"You're so hot." Callie returned her lips to Arizona's, letting them melt together over and over again, until the realization of what they were doing dawned on them.

They were standing in a hospital's bathroom, making out like teenagers while Callie's fiancée was literally just down the hall. Arizona sighed and rested her forehead against Callie's, their hooded eyes studying each other.

Callie licked her lips, but made no move to remove her hands, which had now both found their way into the back pockets of Arizona's jeans.

"You'll stay?" Callie asked softly.

"I'll stay," Arizona promised.

She just really hoped she wasn't going to regret it.

* * *

_TBC..._


	10. The Trouble with Love

**Author's Note: **I just want to say a quick thank you to Ashely for sticking with me, and continueing to beta this story =) So I shall not take up too much of your time today… Enjoy ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any song that might feature in my story. References to movies, books, and popular culture in general are not meant to violate any copyrights, only to entertain.

* * *

She was resting on her side, facing the wall of the hotel room, and despite the fact that it was the middle of the night – she was wide awake. For hours, she had waited for sleep to finally come and take her away, but never once did her eyelids droop. She envied the steady breathing behind her and the small snores and whimpers that would escape every couple of minutes and tickle her ear. A hand was resting on her hip, a simple touch, but one that spoke volumes. What once had represented comfort now caused emotional panic.

She was betraying not one, but two people. She was becoming the person she said she would never be.

Down the hall, she had someone waiting for her - someone who trusted that she would do the right thing, because that was the kind of person she believed her to be. But the person sleeping peacefully behind her trusted her to be the same thing, and in reality? She couldn't be that person for both of them. There wasn't a compromise to be made. She was at a crossroad, one that would never reconcile again.

Life without Arizona was a life with Adana, but a life without Arizona was unimaginable. The thought that she would never get to see those blue eyes study her in that way they so often did in a moment of happiness, was threatening to crush her heart.

The hand on her hip slipped lower, coming to a rest just beneath her navel. The pressure she felt when the hand pulled her gently backwards, into a warm embrace, caused a tear to slide down her cheek. She was being cocooned in a blanket of warmth - a hand on her stomach, a leg finding its place between hers and a feather like brush of lips against the shell of her ear.

"You're thinking," Adana murmured sleepily in her ear. "Stop it."

"I have a lot on my mind," Callie confessed.

Adana sighed, snuggling closer until her chin was resting on Callie's shoulder. "Aria is fine. She out's of the ICU, she's talking and she's smiling. Don't worry, okay? Nate is going to take good care of her."

"I know, but…" Callie's words got caught off by a pair of lips planting a kiss just below her jawbone.

"Honey," Adana whispered, closing her eyes. "It's 4am. There is nothing in the world that's important enough for you to lay awake worrying about it."

Callie nearly cried at Adana's words. She was wrong – so wrong. Their entire future was hanging in the balance, and Adana was being kept in the dark. It was unfair, but Callie's heart was pulling her in different directions and there seemed to be no stopping the emotional maelstrom.

"I think I am going to go get some air." Callie inched towards the edge of the bed, pulling herself up until her feet reached the carpeted floor beneath her.

"You can't go out now," Adana said, sitting up and pulling the bed sheets up across her chest. "It's the middle of the night, Callie."

"I just…" Callie stood up, and went to go pull on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. "I need to get out."

"Oh, God." Adana rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. She threw the covers off herself and got out of bed. "I'm coming with you then."

"No," Callie quickly replied, sending her fiancée an apologetic look. "I just need some time on my own. I'll be careful. I promise."

"Cal, it is Boston. It's 4am and it is raining outside. I'm not letting you go out there on your own." Adana's tone was serious, and without offering Callie's words much thought, she continued to get ready. She had one leg in her pants, when Callie quickly closed the door behind her, moving towards the hallway.

Once out of her own room she waited, her back resting against the door, to make sure that Adana wasn't going to follow her. The light in the ceiling was harsh, and she squinted a few times, trying to get used to it. She had no idea where she was going to go. The desire to wander around Boston wasn't particularly strong, but the need to get out of her hotel room had been. She glanced down the hallway, a certain door drawing her eyes.

She shouldn't. That was the bottom line. But she did.

She knocked quickly, her heart thumping in her chest. The line between right and wrong was blurred and when the door in front of her opened it crumbled into a pile of dust. Arizona's hair was messy from sleep, her face free of make-up and only a t-shirt covered her tiny frame. It happened automatically. Callie's eyes were drawn to Arizona's leg – for the first time getting to see just what had happened to the person who had captured her heart.

"Arizona," Callie whispered, her eyes darting up to meet soft blue eyes.

All she found was peace.

For once there was no apprehension, fear or blame. Arizona's chest moved slowly under her gaze. She tilted her head, studying Callie with the same intensity that always tore right through Callie's heart, setting it on fire. Callie licked her lips, taking a step forward. Arizona moved back, away from the door opening and into the room, waiting patiently for Callie to follow. She closed the door behind them, encasing them in a familiar darkness only broken by the moonlight shining through the big windows in the living room.

"Why are you here?" Arizona's voice was breathless. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Callie's hand reached out, grabbing onto the hem of Arizona's t-shirt. "I couldn't lie there… sharing a bed with Adana when you were right down the hall."

Arizona's eyes dropped to the hand toying with her sleepwear. "Oh."

"Good 'oh'?" Callie moved forward, her face inches from Arizona's. Her heart jumped when she heard the soft thud of Arizona's back meeting the wall.

Callie hadn't missed the look of hurt that flashed across Arizona's face at the mention of her sharing a bed with Adana, and she wanted to make sure that she wasn't overstepping any boundaries. The last thing she wanted to do was make her uncomfortable.

"Callie," Arizona whimpered, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, when she felt a hand find its place on her hip. "You need to stop."

Callie's eyes closed, and she took one last step forward, removing the remaining distance between them. Their bodies were flush. Callie's chest rose and fell with the movements of Arizona's and their heartbeats aligned.

"Why?" Callie questioned, nuzzling her nose against the soft skin of Arizona's neck.

"Because if you don't, I won't." Arizona's hands circled Callie's body, tilting her head back. "I respect you, Callie and I respect that things are complicated with Adana, but having you here…pressed up against me, your hands on my naked skin…I'm only human."

Callie pressed her body that last invisible inch against Arizona's, forcing the smaller woman to part her legs. She allowed Arizona's words to echo in her head, but she couldn't find it in her will to stop. Her skin was too soft, her body too warm and their connection too powerful. She caught Arizona's gaze, watching her face closely as she let her hands move under the black t-shirt. The tips of her fingers ghosted across Arizona's sensitive skin, making the blonde's mouth drop open - a gasp escaping her as her muscles twitched beneath Callie's curious fingers.

"Jesus," Arizona breathed, unable to control her body's reaction to the stunning brunette in front of her. "Are you sure?"

Callie didn't say anything. She continued to let her fingers trail over the soft skin, but when her index finger found a part of the blonde's smooth belly that was slightly puckered – she stopped. Callie frowned, and moved her finger up the line on Arizona's side. She knew what this was. She barely had to move her tip down until she felt a small dot. She counted back down the line – one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve.

"Twelve stitches," Callie whispered, receiving a nod from Arizona. "Why?"

"The accident," Arizona replied, closing one hand around the one exploring the scar. She moved it higher, until it rested right beneath her sternum. She placed her own index finger on top of Callie's and guided the brunette's hand this time – counting with her.

This one was longer.

"Twenty," Callie said, letting her finger rest on the bottom of the scar. She felt like she was seeing Arizona without her eyes, like she was getting to know the person in front of her on a deeper level. She had seen Arizona and she loved what she saw, but feeling her, getting to explore such deep memories with her was soul binding.

Callie felt a pair of hands glide to her front, coming to rest on the button of her jeans. She looked down, watching Arizona's small finger trace the metal, silently asking for permission.

"This changes everything," Arizona said seriously, wanting Callie to know what the stakes were. This wasn't a onetime deal – this would lead to more. What would be given tonight was nothing short of their hearts. They would belong to each other – no matter who said differently. "I can't do this…I won't do this… if you don't mean it, Calliope. Am _I_ what you want?"

"You're everything I want," Callie confessed.

That was the truth. Arizona was the gold at the end of the rainbow.

Arizona pushed the button through its hole and raised her arms. Callie didn't know if she was breathing anymore at that point – all she could do was feel and let her emotions guide her. She grabbed the hem of Arizona's t-shirt and with all the confidence she could muster raised it above her head, tossing it to the floor besides them.

"Wow." Callie hadn't meant to say it out loud, but the sight of Arizona left her breathless. The creamy skin, the full chest and the softly toned stomach were screaming to be touched, and Callie was quick to abide. She let her hands run their own trail up Arizona's back, resting when they found her strong shoulder blades.

The heat between them was sizzling.

She kissed a path from the crook of Arizona's neck up to the soft skin just below her ear. She sucked gently, before letting her tongue sooth the spot. Callie felt Arizona's knees buckle and she tightened her grip on the blonde woman.

"Bed?" Callie suggested softly, her breath tickling Arizona's ear.

Without any words, Arizona guided them to her bedroom. Their fingers were laced and there was no hurry. Callie unabashedly admired Arizona's form from behind. Her delicate back, her waist that curved out beautifully at her hips and her amazing legs, made Callie's heart beat double. That this beautiful and special woman had chosen her, in spite of the fact that walking away would have been easier – for the both of them – was humbling.

"I think you are wearing too much clothes," Arizona said, coming to a stop at the side of her bed. She unhurriedly removed Callie's sweatshirt and jeans, taking the time to learn Callie's body as she went. Kisses were dusted, fingers explored and lips claimed what now belonged to them. Their tongues danced, sliding against one another, trying to gain the upper hand. But when Arizona had Callie stripped down to her underwear, she was the one who suddenly found herself on the bed.

She scooted backwards, until her head was able to rest on the pillows and watched as Callie moved above her.

Callie bent her head, her lips brushing ever so softly across the skin of Arizona's left thigh. The blonde's head snapped up and Callie paused, letting her eyes connect with Arizona's before she dipped her head back down. She traced her lips across the scares on Arizona's leg, but never once did she lose eye contact with the stunning blonde. She knew that having someone this close was pushing Arizona's boundaries, but the overwhelming need to show Arizona just how perfect she thought she was overcame any fear of scaring her.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked, placing the softest of kisses on Arizona's left hipbone. The move drove Arizona's hips to rise off the bed, following Callie's lips up as they left her skin.

"I'm…" Arizona swallowed, closing her eyes as gentle kisses ran up her stomach. "I'm good."

"Good," Callie breathed, her lips finally brushing against Arizona's.

She lowered herself, allowing their bodies to make contact from head to toe. Arizona bent her knees and carefully placed a hand on the back of Callie's head, her fingers tangling in the long, soft, black hair. Their mouths moved in sync, nipping, sucking and licking each other's lips. Arizona rocked her hips, making Callie moan. Arizona's hands trailed across Callie's back until she reached the clasp of her bra. Callie smirked against Arizona's lips when she felt it come lose and helped the blonde slide it off her body. Both women gasped at the sensation when their chests once again touched – this time without any barriers.

"You feel so good," Arizona sighed breathlessly.

"I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you," Callie confessed in Arizona's ear, her teeth tugging teasingly at Arizona's earlobe.

"Your lips are so soft." Callie moved her lips to Arizona's, stealing another deep kiss. "I could kiss you forever."

Arizona chuckled, her eyes sparkling as an effect of Callie's affection. "Play your cards right and I just might let you do that."

"Oh, really?" Callie laughed, letting her tongue slide against Arizona's. "You sure about that? No complaints?"

Arizona shook her head, anchoring both hands in Callie's hair and whispered. "No complaints."

Their freely flowing laughter lifted their hearts. It seemed so simple being here with each other, sharing an intimate moment and carefree laughter. This was how it was supposed to be. This was what every man and every woman should have – love. They hadn't said the words yet, but they both felt it in each other's touch. The tender way they explored each other, paying attention to which spots got the biggest reaction and the way they tenderly removed the lasts of their clothing until nothing was between them.

"Can I?" Callie asked her fingers no more than an inch or two from where Arizona so desperately needed her.

Arizona nodded afraid words might fail her. She gasped into Callie's mouth, allowing the brunette's tongue to claim Arizona's mouth further, as she moved her fingers within the blonde. Callie moved them expertly, setting a pace that was soon matched by Arizona's hips.

"Oh God," Arizona panted, tearing her lips away from Callie's to force air into her lungs. "Oh God, Oh God."

"It's okay," Callie whispered, watching Arizona's eyes close in ecstasy. "You can let go. I've got you. Just come for me."

Arizona's climax was like an emotional tidal wave that washed over Callie. She felt as if her heart had been put under a microscope and she could do nothing but feel and watch, as Arizona's soul reached into hers, tying itself tightly to her own. It was a pull she had never felt before, an emotional connection she didn't think possible and it gave her a sense of peace. She had made the right choice.

Arizona was the right choice.

She was worth whatever uphill battle they might have to face from here on out.

They were worth it.

No words were exchanged, before it was Callie who moaned into Arizona's mouth at the invasion of gentle fingers, zooming in on that spot that drove her wild. Callie bit her lip and closed her eyes, completely unaware of Arizona's studying eyes that roamed her face, taking in every twitch and tremble that crossed the brunette's features. She moved her head up, ghosting her lips across Callie's, keeping her rhythm steady within her. She smiled when Callie whimpered against her lips.

"Calliope?" Arizona's mouth was close enough for her lips to touch Callie's ear. "Let me feel you, baby."

It was the sweet chuckle followed by a soft kiss on her jaw line that became Callie's undoing. Her head rolled back and her mouth opened as her body trembled at Arizona's touch. She didn't hear the soothing words Arizona whispered in her ear, she could only feel the soft hand that ran down her back, bringing her back to earth with its tender touch.

"That was…" Callie trailed off, her eyes taking in Arizona's relaxed body. She didn't think she had ever seen the blonde this relaxed and knowing that she had something to do with it, brought a smile to her face.

"It was amazing." Arizona kissed Callie's forehead when the Latina laid her head down on Arizona's chest, her hand rubbing up and down Arizona's stomach – every so often feeling a residual twitch.

Moments of silence passed between them. Arizona's nails ran up and down Callie's back, leaving goosebumps in their wake, while Callie's finger memorized the scares on Arizona's stomach. She had never been more grateful for the survival of another person than she was for Arizona's. She didn't know what she had done to deserve to have this woman be a part of her life.

"Arizona?" Callie murmured, rising up on one arm. She brushed a stray piece of hair behind Arizona's ear.

"Hmm," Arizona hummed, turning her head to meet Callie's eyes.

"Will you tell me about it?" Callie asked, her heart thumping a little harder at her request. "About the accident, I mean."

"What do you want to know?" Arizona asked gently, no trace of apprehension or anger.

"What happened that day?" Callie asked. "I know what happened after, but I've never really heard anyone talk about what happened the day of the accident. I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I've always wondered."

Arizona moved her hand down to cover Callie's, which was resting peacefully on her stomach. She turned her eyes to study the ceiling above them, her mind taking her back to that day. "I had just picked up Timothy from the airport. Mom and Dad didn't know he was coming home that day. He'd been overseas for another tour and he wanted to surprise them, so that's why it was just the two of us in the car."

Callie nodded and moved her head back down to Arizona's chest. She could feel the tremors of Arizona's voice through her chest.

"He umm…" Arizona swallowed and tightened her grip on Callie's hand. "He was telling me about some stupid prank he played on his bunk mate. He was laughing so hard, Callie – so hard. I still remember his eyes … the way they lit up at the mention of his friends. It was just so Tim, you know?"

Callie didn't dare interrupt Arizona's talk, so she stayed quiet and watched the blonde woman lying next to her.

"I don't actually remember much of what happened at the intersection if I am being honest. I remember a loud sound coming from my right and when I turned my head I saw two bright lights heading towards us. It completely blinded me and cast this weird shadow over Tim, like he was gone the moment I saw the lights. Like they stole him, you know?" A tear caught in the corner of Arizona's eye, reflected by the moonlight that played upon it.

"After that it was just pain and blackness," Arizona said with a trembling voice, moving their joined hands up to rest on her heart, "_so_ much pain."

Callie watched as Arizona's fingers unconsciously moved on top of her own, tracing up and down with feather like touches. When the tear in Arizona's eye was set free it didn't take long for others to follow. Callie moved up, kissing the warm, salty water away from Arizona's cheek.

"Cry," Callie whispered quietly. "I'm not going anywhere."

It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Sobs shook Arizona's body and Callie moved them until she was able to hold Arizona in her arms, kissing Arizona's forehead and whispering reassuring words in her ear. Callie didn't like feeling this useless. There was nothing she wouldn't give to mend Arizona's broken heart, to mend the wound that fatale day had left on her soul. She would spend forever trying to mend it if Arizona would let her.

A warm leg pushed in between Callie's and Arizona burrowed her head into the crook of Callie's neck, placing a gentle kiss on the skin below her lips. "You're the first person I've let touch my scars."

"Hmm, what?" Callie murmured Arizona's voice too low and muffled for her to hear.

"My scars..." Arizona planted another kiss. "You're the first person besides my doctors who has touched them."

"They're beautiful." The kisses that had been brushing against Callie's neck stopped, making her open her eyes fully.

"Beautiful?" Arizona questioned doubtfully. "How can they be beautiful, I mean, look at them? They're so big and…and…permanent."

Callie shrugged. "They're a part of you and in my eyes? That makes them beautiful."

Callie moved back on top of Arizona's naked body, moving down until she could get a better look at the scars she had spent part of her night getting familiar with. Arizona drew her bottom lip between her teeth the first time Callie placed a kiss on the line that ran down the middle of her stomach. Their bodies were still heated from their earlier go round and both women could feel their bodies responding to the soft, exploring touch of Callie's mouth on Arizona's skin.

Callie placed her lips on the bottom of the scar, letting the tip of her tongue come out to trace it up until it ended just below Arizona's sternum. The feeling of Callie's warm, wet tongue made Arizona's breathe hitch and Callie chuckled, but abruptly stopped when Arizona rubbed her lower body against hers. That move was really unfair.

Callie lowered her head until it rested on Arizona's stomach and she was able to look the blonde woman in the eyes. "As much as I'd love to go again, I think we both need a little bit of sleep."

"Then you should really stop doing that," Arizona said breathlessly, moving a hand down to tangle in Callie's hair. Callie was glad to see that the smile that played on Arizona's lips reached her eyes.

"Am I getting you worked up, Doctor Robbins?" Callie teased, crawling up Arizona's body until they were level again.

"Stop it," Arizona whispered, before stealing a kiss from Callie's lips. "You're getting my insides all tingly and they haven't been tingly in quite some time."

"What are you saying?" Callie smirked, bringing her lips down until only a hairsbreadth separated them from Arizona's.

"I'm saying," Arizona said coyly. "You're playing with fire, _Doctor_ Torres."

Arizona's low, husky voice made Callie tremble and she rolled off Arizona in defeat. The blonde surgeon had won that round and she knew it. They both chuckled and snuggled up nice and close, prepared to get a few hours of sleep before they had to be back at the hospital to visit Aria. Callie's sister had been out of the ICU for almost two days and arrangements were being made to transfer her back to Miami. It made Callie uneasy that she had to let her sister out of her sight after what had happened, but she knew Nate and her parents would take good care of her.

"Calliope?" Arizona yawned.

"Yeah, baby?" Callie said, waiting for Arizona's question, but it never came. The blonde's breathing evened out and soon Callie's eyelids were too heavy to keep open.

Both were exhausted – emotionally and psychically.

The morning came too soon for both of them, but their matching smiles were the first thing they noticed when they fully opened their eyes. No one said much as they got ready to leave for the hospital – they still had so much to talk about and rushing it or putting pressure on them wasn't going to solve anything. They settled on an unspoken agreement to just enjoy each other's presence and relish in their memories of last night. Callie saw Arizona standing in front of one of the large windows in the living room and she walked over and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Callie asked quietly, taking in a deep breath – her senses filling with Arizona's unique scent.

"I'm ready if you are." Arizona turned her head and stole one last kiss before they headed for the car waiting downstairs.

Aria was sitting up when they finally got to her room. Nate was sitting by her side with Matteo in his arms. Callie knew it was breaking her sister's heart not being able to hold her own son, but she had to be careful of the incisions and broken ribs. She had a few cuts on her face, and some bruising but nothing that would leave permanent marks.

"May we come in?" Callie asked from the doorway. It was the first time she had had the chance to introduce Arizona to her sister, seeing as Arizona had opted to stay away from the hospital ever since Adana's arrival.

"Of course," Aria said, tilting her head to spy the woman who was standing, almost hidden, behind her sister. "You must be this Arizona I keep hearing about? Or should I call you Doctor Robbins?"

"Arizona is just fine," Arizona said sweetly, walking over to take the hand that wasn't in a cast. "It's good to see you sitting up and talking. You had your family quite worried."

Aria shook Arizona's hand. "I know. But what's life without a little drama?"

Nate snorted, making Aria grin. "Could you try not to create so much of it next time, honey?"

"I suppose," Aria sighed, but readily accepted the kiss Nate leaned in to give her, "anything for my two boys."

"Hey, what about me?" Callie protested. "You can't stay safe for your own sister?"

"Ehh," Aria shrugged. "The benefits of keeping him happy are better than the ones I get from keeping you happy."

Callie's eyebrow rose, the implication not lost on her. "Oh my God, Aria. You are impossible."

There was a knock on the door and all four adults turned to see Aria's doctor standing in the doorway. He had a chart in his hands and he was scribbling a few notes on it. Both Arizona and Callie excused themselves, saying it was time for a coffee, in order to give Aria some privacy as the doctor checked her wounds. The hospital's coffee wasn't anything to write home about, but they had both had a late night and could do with the caffeine. However, the sight of Callie's parents standing in line for the same thing almost made them change their minds. Lucia and Carlos had only spoken briefly to Arizona in passing at the Hospital and Callie did not want to introduce Arizona to her parents just yet. Not without the ability to say – this is my girlfriend.

Luck wasn't on their side. "Calliope, Arizona! Come join us."

They both smiled and after getting their cup they made their way to the table Carlos and Lucia were sitting at.

"What are you guys doing here?" Callie asked, taking a seat next to Arizona. They were sitting close enough for their thighs to touch, but not close enough for Callie's parents to get suspicious.

"We thought we would come down here and grab a coffee… give Nate and Aria a chance to spend some time on their own. I know your sister is one step away from serious cabin fever," Carlos said, sipping his coffee slowly.

"She has always been a bit of a restless soul," Lucia commented dryly, before turning her attention to Arizona. "I believe my father in law told me that you are also a doctor?"

"Yes," Arizona confirmed, giving Callie's mother a quick smile. "Pediatric surgeon, actually."

"What is a surgeon doing in a town like Castine?" Carlos asked, his confusion creating a set of deep winkles on his forehead.

"I'm taking some time off," Arizona said carefully, not wanting to elaborate further at the moment, "trying to figure out what hospital to start my time as an attending at."

"I take it you've gotten a few offers," Carlos concluded. "Good offers?"

"I have," Arizona admitted, "and yes, they're all pretty great."

Callie froze slightly besides her. This was something they hadn't really talked about and to be honest it wasn't something Callie had given a lot of thought since she met Arizona. But now it made her heart drop. Of course this amazing woman was sought after, why wouldn't she be? And in the back of her mind Callie could hear a small alarm bell go off. The chances of Seattle Grace – Mercy West being on the blonde surgeon's list of possibilities were slim to none.

"Do you have a favorite yet?" Lucia asked, without knowing the can of worms she was opening in her daughter's mind.

Arizona didn't get a chance to reply, before another person sat down in an empty chair besides Callie. This time it was Arizona who froze, and whose blood ran cold. Callie's eyes widened in panic and she looked at Arizona who was quick to avert her eyes.

Callie couldn't think of a single moment in her life that had been more awkward than the one she was currently in.

"You didn't come back last night?" Adana questioned softly, taking Callie's left hand in hers. "Are you okay?"

Callie didn't know what to say. Her mind wasn't functioning.

Adana took a deep breath, and gave Carlos and Lucia a shy smile, before she fished something out of her pocket. "Look, I know this isn't Paris or the Eiffel Tower like the last time, but a woman's got to work with what she's got, and I'm done thinking, Callie. I love you and I'm not going to be the one who holds you back from an opportunity as amazing as Seattle. I want you, and I want us. If that leads us to Seattle then so be it. I'm sure people on the west coast need architects as well."

Adana chuckled and Callie felt faint. The blood was rushing in her ears and she was starting to see black spots. This wasn't happening. Not with Arizona sitting right beside her.

She had to get out.

"I believe this is yours." Callie felt the cool metal of her engagement ring being slid back in place. She had never felt more claustrophobic in her entire life, and the love shining from Adana's eyes broke her heart into a million pieces.

What had she done?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Is this where I say that we're going on a two week hiatus – just like they do on the show?... Kidding…. Next chapter will be here on Saturday as promised ;)

_TBC..._


	11. Where Do Broken Hearts Go?

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, so sorry about the long wait, but some guy drove into the back of my car on Saturday morning and I ended up with a sprained neck and a minor concussion, which has meant 24 hours of no TV/Internet/reading, and yesterday I only had two small 15minute breaks where I was allowed to pick between the 3, and I had something important that came before my story. Sadly, my little accident means that there's an update today and hopefully one on Saturday again, but no Tuesday update this week. I really am very sorry about this whole mess – normally I am much better at updating regularly, but life has a funny way of changing your plans from time to time.

Anyway, I'll stop rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter. =)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any song that might feature in my story. References to movies, books, and popular culture in general are not meant to violate any copyrights, only to entertain.

* * *

She had been sitting in the same chair for hours, looking out the same window. People were bustling around her, going about their daily lives as if the world hadn't stopped turning, as if her world hadn't just been tipped on its axis – again. Her watch told her that it had been exactly ten hours and seventeen minutes since her heart had been torn out of her chest and crushed under the weight of Callie's engagement ring. She had fought, and prayed for a way to get that image out of her head, but it seemed permanently burned into her mind.

She wasn't bailing – that's what she kept telling herself. She was doing this for Callie.

Callie deserved everything, and Adana was ready to give that to her – unlike Arizona who was still trying to mend the pieces of her soul and become whole again. But without Callie – she didn't see a way for that to happen. This amazing woman had somehow become directly linked to her happiness and now that she would have to face a future without the stunning brunette – she felt familiarly numb.

She turned her phone in her hands. Twenty missed calls and several unread texts. Most of them were from Callie and the rest were from numbers she didn't recognize, but she was fairly certain that they belonged to Addison and Mark.

"No ring, huh?"

The voice pulled Arizona from her thoughts and she turned her head to look at the older lady sitting in the seat next to her. She hadn't even noticed anyone sitting down.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your finger," the lady said, pointing to Arizona's left hand. "No ring."

Arizona looked down at her hand, studying her naked ring finger.

"Oh, no… I'm… I'm not married," she explained.

Arizona saw the pleased smile that flashed across the lady's face although she was sure she wasn't supposed to. She gave the lady a small smile and turned her focus back on her phone, wanting to be left alone. She wasn't in the mood for company or in the mood to talk to anyone. She had briefly considered calling Teddy to let her know what had happened, but the mere thought of having to explain how she was feeling was enough to keep her from dialing Teddy's familiar number.

"It's a shame really," the older lady continued unfazed, "someone as pretty as you should be married."

"Umm, thank you," Arizona said politely, lifting her eyes from her phone. "That's nice of you to say."

"Just telling you the truth, dear." The lady held her hand out to Arizona. "I'm Ruth Clements."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." She took Ruth's hand. "I'm Arizona Robbins."

"Like the state," Ruth said her smile widening. "How funny."

"Most people think so," Arizona agreed, not bothering to correct Ruth.

A moment of silence passed between them before Ruth dropped the information she had been dying to get out since she saw the lack of wedding ring.

"You know, I have a son about your age," she said casually. "He's a lawyer."

"That's nice," Arizona said, now more desperate than ever to get out of this conversation.

"He's not married either," she stated, once again glancing at Arizona's naked left hand.

"Oh, umm…" Arizona stumbled. Her love life was the last thing she wanted to discuss with a total stranger, especially one who was trying to set her up with her son. She didn't have the energy to deal with that one.

"Oh, no, no," Ruth backtracked. "I didn't mean to imply anything. You probably have a boyfriend waiting for you back home."

"Actually, I don't… I'm… " Arizona managed to get out before Ruth interrupted her.

"I could give you his number then," she said quickly, already searching through her bag for a pen and paper. "Let me just…"

Arizona sighed, and even through her exhaustion she managed to muster up a smile, before gently placing a hand on the woman's forearm. "Ma'am, I'm gay. I don't have a husband or a boyfriend because I'm gay."

"Oh, so you like women?"

"Yes," Arizona said, unable to keep from chuckling.

Ruth stopped rummaging through her bag, but she looked far from apologetic about her attempt at setting her up with her son, and only a heartbeat later she was at it again - this time with a new offer.

"My niece is gay, you know? Maria is a journalist. I think you'd like her. In fact why don't you let me give you her number…She is single as well."

Inwardly, Arizona whimpered, leaning back in her seat as Ruth continued to tell her all about her niece. Eventually, the older lady's voice became a blur of vague background noises and occasionally Arizona found herself mumbling a 'yes' or 'no' for appearances sake, while praying silently for her flight to be called. Luckily, it wasn't long before Ruth's flight number was called and Arizona was once again left to her thoughts.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the buzzing in her pocket. She should really just turn the phone off.

"The flight for Portland, Maine is now boarding at gate 7." The speakers sounded through the waiting lounge and Arizona's head turned to look down the hall that led to her gate. She took a firm grip on her bag and stood up. The emotions running through her weighed down on her chest and she was finding it hard to breath – let alone move.

She felt someone grab her arm, stopping her from moving anywhere. "Do you want to know why I'm holding a ticket to Poughkeepsie, Robbins?"

Arizona gasped and turned around, coming face to face with a very angry looking Mark. "Apparently, I am going to Poughkeepsie, because that is the only goddamn flight that was available with such short notice. So you are going to riddle me why I had to spend good money on a plane ticket that I am not going to need and why I've spend the last six hours looking all over Boston _for you._"

"Mark," Arizona sighed, hoisting her bag more securely onto her shoulder. She was emotionally drained and the anger radiating from Mark's body was close to reducing her to tears. She hadn't thought it was possible to cry anymore than she already had, but she had a feeling she was about to be proved wrong.

"No, don't _Mark_ me, Arizona." His face was close to hers and his voice was lowered just enough for their conversation to remain private even if the fuming man and the heartbroken woman pulled their share of stares. "She's my best friend – _best friend_! And she's sitting in a hotel room crying her eyes out because of you! You don't get to do that to her! I thought she meant something to you?"

"She does," Arizona protested strongly. "How dare you try and judge me? You don't know me, Mark! You don't know the first thing about my relationship with her and if you did then you would know I'm doing this for Callie…. I only want what's best for her. So no, you don't get to come here and accuse me of being the bad guy. I love her, Mark! I _love_, Calliope."

Mark closed his eyes and shook his head. "If this is your way of showing love, Arizona then I feel bad for whoever you end up with."

He chuckled –his tone low and lifeless. It made Arizona's jaw clench. "She deserves better than you."

Mark's words hit her like a punch in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. It wasn't something she hadn't told herself a million times before, but hearing someone else say it out loud was nauseating. It meant that other people saw it too. She thought she was on the right track – that loving Callie was pulling her out of the depths of despair, but maybe, just maybe, she had been pulling Callie down instead of the other way around.

A tear betrayed Arizona and rolled down her cheek, but she was quick to wipe it away. "You don't think I know that? You don't think that I know that our relationship is some kind of joke? Why do you think I left? Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think I want to get on that plane?"

"Love is not a joke, Arizona!" Mark cut her off. "You're bailing! You get that, right? You're scared of fighting for what you really want so now you're running like some discouraged puppy. You need to grow the hell up before Callie gives up on you – before everyone gives up on you."

She wasn't going to cry in front of Mark, she wasn't about to give him that kind of satisfaction, but his words rained down on her like unstoppable punches, and she felt herself crumbling one blow at a time.

Mark let go of her arm. "If you get on that plane… if you leave her now… you two are over, Arizona. I really don't think Callie will care about any explanations about how you did it for all the right reasons."

Arizona's lower lip trembled and her voice shook. "You said it… She deserves better than this…How can I give her what she wants?"

Mark crossed his arms. "Because _you_ are what she wants. Don't you see? None of the rest of it matters… She loves you and you love her. It doesn't get simpler than that."

"She loves me?" Arizona asked meekly.

Mark chuckled. "Well, I don't think she likes you very much right now."

The look in Arizona's eyes told Mark that it wasn't the right time to joke, and he quickly amended his statement. "Arizona, you know that she loves you. There's no point in me telling you this. The way she looks at you? The way she is constantly making sure that you're near her? That's a special kind of love. Don't deny yourself something as wonderful as that… I may not know a lot about love, but I'm telling you…as her best friend… you don't want to miss out on her."

Arizona let her bag drop to the floor and sat back down in her seat, running her fingers through her hair. She felt a hand on her back and she heard Mark sit down next to her. She couldn't keep the images of this morning out of her head. How could she have been so stupid?

"_I believe this is yours," Adana said, sliding a beautiful diamond ring on Callie's finger._

_Arizona's head was spinning. The walls were closing in on her and her heart was hammering away in her chest. This wasn't happening. Callie's fiancée was not proposing and there was no ring on Callie's finger. After everything that happened between them last night she couldn't come up with one single reason as to why fate would be this cruel. She watched Callie's father smile and wrap an arm around Lucia's shoulders, tugging her to his side. Both looked happy for Callie._

"_A…A… Adana…whyyy?" Callie stammered with her mouth open and eyes wide. "Y-You want to go? To Seattle? With me?"_

_Adana laughed, a sound that made Arizona's stomach turn, before gathering both of Callie's hands in hers, bringing them up to her lips. "Yes, with you, silly. You're my girl…I love you. I don't even know why it took me this long to come to this conclusion."_

_Every word that left Adana's lips were like another drop in an already overflowing cup, and Arizona didn't know how much longer she could keep her tears at bay._

"_You and I," Adana sighed happily, looking into Callie's eyes, "are going to Seattle together."_

_Adana's words hit her like a ton of bricks, crushing every single dream she had envisioned of a future with Callie. How could she compete with what Adana was offering her? As much as she didn't like to admit it, it was clear to see how much Adana loved Callie. It wasn't a second choice kind of love- Adana was choosing Callie and Seattle, because she saw the potential to find her happily ever after with the stunning Latina – much like Arizona had._

"_Adana…I…" Callie sighed, looking down at the ring on her finger._

"_Congratulations, mija," Carlos said, walking around the table to kiss Callie on her cheek, before offering both her and Adana a hug._

"_Good thing I never cancelled the Plaza," Lucia said happily, rummaging through her bag until she found an old planner filled with notes sticking up from its worn pages. " July 18__th__ is still ours, and I think we have time to get the invitations out on time. I'll make sure to add Arizona to the guest list. I'm thinking you want to bring your new friend, right, Calliope?"_

"_Mom," Callie said, but Arizona didn't hear her._

_Her heart was in the bottom of her stomach, and if she didn't get away from this horrible situation as quickly as possible she wouldn't be able to stop her coffee from finding its way back up. She pushed her chair back and its feet scraped against the floor, catching everyone's attention. Adana still had her hands clasped with Callie's, and Arizona swallowed heavily. Her eyes met Callie's and both women's eyes glazed over, a thin film keeping their tears at bay._

"_I'm really happy for you, Callie," Arizona said, her voice Oscar-worthy. It didn't tremble and to anyone else she sounded genuine, but Callie knew better. Arizona was breaking right before her very eyes and there was nothing short of throwing the ring back at Adana that would stop her from crumbling at the moment. "I promised my Dad that I would give him an update on things, so I'll go do that. This is more of a family moment anyway."_

"_Arizona," Callie said, her eyes widening with each backwards step Arizona took. "Don't…"_

_Arizona gave Callie one last smile. It was full of defeat, heartbreak and love. A love she never got a chance to truly experience in its freest form. Maybe in another lifetime there would be a place for them –a place where they would be lucky enough to meet without car crashes and fiancées._

_She turned on her heels and fled the cafeteria. She walked aimlessly through the hospital's long hallways, blindly searching for a way out – a way out in every single way. She wanted out of this hospital, she wanted out of Boston and she wanted out of this heartbreaking situation she had put herself in. Callie had made her want to fight for her love, but she had never felt less worthy of someone's love than she did right that second. Adana could offer her everything. She had proposed in Paris, she had no emotional baggage and she wanted to go to Seattle. How was someone supposed to compete with that?_

_She pushed the doors that led to Boston's busy street open, not noticing the redheaded woman she passed on her way through it._

"_Arizona!" She heard Addison's voice call out to her, but she didn't stop._

_She ran across the street, her tears flowing freely and though her leg burned at her speed she couldn't slow down. She was drowning and she feared that if she didn't run fast enough, the emotional tidal wave would catch her and crush her before she got to the safety of her own hotel room. She needed to find a place where she could break down - fast._

"_Arizona, slow down!" Addison yelled, running after the blonde woman as fast as her heels would carry her. "Arizona, stop! Come on, just stop and tell me what happened!"_

_Little did it help – Arizona didn't look back once. She didn't notice the stares or angry yells she got while navigating through the masses of Boston's crowded streets. People blended together in an inseparable blur and the tears streaming down her cheeks almost blinded her. Boston's loud city noises drowned out Addison's voice and it wasn't until she felt a strong hand grab her upper arm that she came to a halt. People were looking, but she couldn't stop crying and Addison's eyes became wide when she got a good look at her face._

"_Arizona," Addison sighed, pulling the smaller blonde into a warm embrace, wrapping her arms protectively around the younger woman. "It's going to be okay. Is there anything I can do for you?"_

_Arizona shook her head, taking a step back, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "No, it's okay. I just need some fresh air."_

_Addison sighed, placing a hand on Arizona's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Someone who looks as heartbroken as you needs more than a little fresh air. Did something happen with Adana? Did she say something to you?"_

"_Say something to me?" Arizona snickered. "What could she possibly say to me? She has no idea that I slept with Calliope. None whatsoever."_

"_You slept with Callie?" Addison said her mouth dropping. Arizona instantly knew that she had revealed more than she had intended to, but she couldn't take it back now – it was out there. She felt bad that she had ruined any chances of keeping last night between her and Callie. Addison would always know that something had happened between them. "When?"_

_Arizona ran a hand through her hair, before crossing her arms. "Last night."_

"_Last night?" Addison all but shrieked."Why are you crying then? Shouldn't you be happy? This is what you want, right?"_

"_What I want doesn't really matter anymore," Arizona said quietly, looking down at the pavement beneath their feet. "Adana proposed to Callie this morning - right in front of me and her parents."_

"_Oh." Arizona could tell Addison looked genuinely sorry for the situation she and Callie were dealing with. It warmed her heart to think that in all this mess Addison had become their Switzerland, always the more neutral participant, never judging her or Callie for trying to figure out what was happening between them – a lesser friend would have bitten her head off without giving it a second thought. "Did…umm…did Callie say yes?"_

"_Callie didn't say anything really," Arizona admitted, feeling more defeated than ever. She didn't know what she had expected, but then again, she had never in her wildest nightmares pictured something like that happening. "She just sat there, while her mother started talking about their wedding date, and their guest list, which she wanted to add me to, by the way."_

_Addison had the good grace to look horrified at that. Arizona knew that Lucia had only meant well, but given their current situation, she couldn't think of a single more horrifying thing to do than sit and watch Callie walk down the aisle, only to meet Adana at the end._

"_Adana wants to go to Seattle with her, Addison. She wants to marry her and play house, and do everything I can't do right now. I can't be the one keeping Callie from living her life," Arizona said, trying to give voice to some of her reasons for fleeing. "Callie deserves that and as much as I hate to admit it, it's clear that Adana really loves Callie. I know you told me, but being here, seeing it with my own eyes. I don't know what to do, Addison. I feel so lost. But you know what the worst part is?"_

"_What?" Addison asked her voice was low and shaking, her own eyes brimming with tears._

"_I feel like what happened this morning is tainted – like it was wrong. I don't want it to be wrong, Addison," Arizona was aware that she sounded pleading, but she needed someone to tell her that what she shared with Callie last night wasn't a mistake. She didn't have it in her to survive being Callie's mistake._

_Addison smiled and nodded. She placed a hand under Arizona's chin and lifted her head slowly, until her eyes met hers. "I've known Callie for a long time and I have no doubt in my mind that she doesn't think of last night as a mistake. She wouldn't do that to you, and she wouldn't do that to Adana. She isn't someone who plays with people's emotions. She's in this as much as you are – you just have to give her time to figure out a way to tell Adana. As much as I know you don't want to hear it, but Callie cares about her and she's probably trying to come up with a way to tell her that won't break her heart."_

"_But where do we go from there? Callie is still going to Seattle and I have no idea where I'm going come January," Arizona questioned. Her mind was throwing her back and forth, one minute desperate to have Callie chase her and confess her love for her, and the next minute she was panicking and the world felt severely lacking in the oxygen department._

"_If it's the job thing that worries you I can fix that," Addison promised. "I'd be more than happy to write you a thousand recommendations and I'm sure Mark will do the same, getting a job in Seattle won't be a problem. You say the word and I'll be on the phone with the chief in an instant."_

_Arizona didn't know what to say. Everything was one big mess and no matter who offered to try and help her solve her problems she was having a hard time getting past the look on Adana's face when she got to slide the ring back onto Callie's finger. She had looked so happy, and so full of hope. She had looked much like Arizona had felt that morning, but now she didn't even know how to start fixing the mess she had made. She had no idea how to do that._

"_Look," Addison quickly added, when Arizona kept quiet. "I'll go to the hospital and see what's happening, just don't go anywhere, okay? Please, just don't leave."_

_Arizona offered a tiny smile, but said nothing. She couldn't promise Addison anything. Her flight instinct was screaming at her, and she knew that one small thing would be able to push her over the edge. Addison turned around and sat course towards the hospital and when she was out of sight, Arizona started walking in the direction she was originally headed. She was going back to her hotel – for what she didn't know - to stay and wait it out, or to gather her things and be on the first flight out of Boston? Everything was still a very real possibility._

_She kept her head down and walked the rest of the way to the hotel, doing her best to avoid eye contact with the people passing by. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she didn't stand a fighting chance at keeping her emotions at bay, but when she reached her hotel room and saw traces of last night, she crumbled. She slid down the wall and buried her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as sobs shook her body. Arizona had been so sure last night that they were doing the right thing – that she and Callie could work it out, but now she didn't know what she had been thinking._

_Her feelings for Callie ran deep – a lot deeper than she had ever counted on. It wasn't until that moment that she fully understood how painful it could be to let someone go, even if it was for their own good._

_Letting Callie go would be the hardest thing she had ever done and the list of hardship in her life was steadily getting longer._

_A loud knock startled her out of her thoughts. She could easily hear that it was her door that someone was pounding on, but she hoped that if she stayed quiet enough, whoever it was would go away. The seconds passed, but the knocking only got louder and with an annoyed sigh Arizona relented and walked over to open the door._

_What she hadn't counted on was a steaming mad Latina pushing her way into her suit._

"_How in the world could you leave me there?" Callie all but screamed when Arizona closed the door, shutting out the outside world. Once again they found themselves within the safety of that beautiful pink bubble where all that mattered was them. It was a dangerous place to be. "You ran, Arizona. You left me stranded with my parents and Adana without giving me a goddamn chance at explaining anything."_

"_What's there to explain?" Arizona said quietly. "You got what you wanted, right? Adana said yes and the wedding is back on."_

_Callie looked like she had been slapped. "Is that what you think? Can you honestly stand there and tell me that after last night you still think I want to be with Adana?"_

"_What am I supposed to think?" Arizona said, her voice getting louder with each word. "You didn't exactly stop her? I was sitting right behind you and I had to watch your fiancée propose to you, and not only that… your mother wanted to add me to the fucking guest list. Do you have any idea how horrible that made me feel?"_

"_You should have stayed Arizona!" Callie screamed, her arms moving through the air in a wild gesture. "You should have trusted me enough to do the right thing. You didn't think I was shocked? The last time I talked to Adana she wanted nothing to do with Seattle and she's shit scared of my Dad, but today she actually proposed to me in front of him? There's more than one person in this mess, Arizona."_

"_I know!" Arizona yelled. "Don't think that I've forgotten for a second that you and I aren't the only people involved. I'm more than aware that Adana's in the picture, too. But you aren't doing a lot to fix that, are you?"_

_Arizona knew she was being unfair, but there was no stopping the words coming out of her mouth. All the hurt and anger she felt came flying straight toward the only person who could ever come close to understanding how torn she felt. She wanted Callie more than anything, but she also wanted what was best for Callie and her mind kept playing devilish tricks with her._

_What if she wasn't enough? What if Callie was better off without her? _

"_My sister is in the hospital, Arizona!" Callie said incredulously. "I'm trying here, I really am, but you have to just… you have to give me a minute to breathe. Everything is happening so fast and I'm trying to figure out how to fix all of this without breaking someone's heart."_

"_So it is okay to break my heart, but not Adana's?" Arizona questioned._

_Callie took a few steps towards Arizona, getting dangerously close. "You don't think we broke Adana's heart last night? You don't think I knew full well what I was doing when I knocked on your door? I chose you, Arizona. I thought you knew that. I thought you knew that I would never be able to be with you and then have to live without you again?"_

"_Then why are you still wearing your ring?" It had been one of the first things Arizona had noticed when Callie had stormed through the door, and it turned her stomach. She really couldn't stand the sight of that ring. "If you want to be with me that badly then why are you still wearing your fucking engagement ring?"_

"_I can't win with you, can I?" Callie shook her head, looking down at the diamond perched on her finger. "I'm still wearing the "fucking ring" because I haven't gotten a chance to take it off yet. You ran off and left me with a whole lot of explaining to do and then suddenly Addison storms through the doors, telling me that you need me and I left without getting the chance to truly explain anything to anyone."_

"_So, in Adana's mind you two are still getting married?" Arizona asked, crossing her arms. "Great, that's just great."_

_Callie bit her lip and closed her eyes. Her whole body was simmering with anger. She pulled off the engagement ring and threw it at the carpeted floor beneath their feet. Arizona watched as it bounced, before landing directly in front of her._

"_Are you happy?" Callie asked. "I'm not marrying her."_

_Arizona sighed. "Maybe, you should marry her, Calliope. How are you and I going to work out in the long run? Maybe what we had was just a fling that has run its course and we got in a little too deep and everything became a little more complicated than we ever intended."_

"_Wait, what?" Callie said, not believing the words that were coming out of the blonde's mouth. "You did not just say what I think you said."_

"_Be reasonable, Callie." Arizona said, all the anger slowly fading away. "She loves you and she can give you everything I can't. Last night was wonderful, but I think that's all we can ever be."_

_It was the biggest lie Arizona had ever told anyone, but she reminded herself that she was doing it for Callie's sake. Arizona wanted Callie to have everything and she stood a better shot at that with the other Latina than she ever would with her._

_She wished so badly that she could be that person for Callie, but right now she didn't know if she could be that person for anyone. She felt too broken. What happened this morning had in some way taken away and undone all the things her friendship with Callie had mended._

_Callie removed the last inches of space between them. "If you think for a second you can just pat me on the head and send me away you have another thing coming. You don't scare me, Arizona. You don't get to push me away, because you're scared of what's happening. You don't think I know how you work? When things get hard – you bail. That's your thing, but last night you sort of promised me that we were in this thing together and that's what I want. You and I together – so for the love of God, would you just try not to freak out every time something happens that isn't within your control?_

"_Callie…" Arizona mumbled, casting her eyes downwards._

"_No, just, no," Callie said, walking backwards until she reached the door. "If me breaking up with Adana is what it takes to really convince you that I'm in this then that's what I'll do."_

"_Calliope," Arizona said, and looked up when she heard Callie push down the door handle._

"_You stay here," Callie said. "I swear to God, Arizona that if I come back and you aren't here. I'll never talk to you again."_

_The door closed with a resounding bang, leaving Arizona alone with a lot of thoughts running wild in her head. Over thinking was never good._

Another call for her flight sounded through the speakers, and Arizona started crying. She felt lost and confused, and more than anything she wanted Tim back. She wanted her brother to come help her out, to come tell her what to do. Mark wrapped his arms a little tighter around her and pulled her into his side.

"Come on, Robbins, don't' cry," Mark said quietly, smiling at an older lady who walked past them with a worried look on her face. "Everything's going to be alright."

"She's never going to forgive me," Arizona cried. "She said it, you said it."

"Callie has a big heart," Mark tried to reassure her. "She was probably just scared like you. But you have to go talk to her."

"I don't think I can," Arizona admitted. How would Callie ever be able to forgive her for not sticking by her side, for not fighting this important battle with her? Instead she had only added to the hardship by running.

Mark looked over his shoulder, nodding at someone. "I don't think you have much of a choice."

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked, pulling away from Mark.

Mark pointed in the direction he had been looking, and Arizona felt the earth stop moving. Everything just stopped. The only thing she saw were two soulful brown eyes heading towards her, a mix of relief and anger washing over the stunning brunette's face.

"Callie's here." Mark and Arizona said in unison.

* * *

_TBC... _


	12. Life Changes In An Instant

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, first of all I'd like to thank all of you so much for your kind words. They've really helped =) I'm very sorry about the delay as far as updating is concerned, but I've had to take it easy for the past week, and on top of everything I have exams going on right now, not to mention it's December and there's a lot of family events. I'm going to do my best to try and keep the updates somewhat regular, but it might be a little hard. Hope you guys understand. Anyway, I won't keep rambling – I know some of you have been waiting for this update =)

Hope you like it. =)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or any song that might feature in my story. References to movies, books, and popular culture in general are not meant to violate any copyrights, only to entertain.

* * *

_Boston's cold weather did nothing to calm the steaming Latina. Her cheeks were red hot and thoughts were flying around in her head, one more untamed and wild than the other. How her life had come to this, she had no idea. One minute she had been happy, and on her road to getting married, but then Seattle happened, followed by Maine – where the biggest, life altering, event had taken place. Arizona. The blonde woman hadn't strayed from her thoughts for more than mere minutes since the first time she'd met her, and now, storming back to the Hospital to call of an engagement that was over months ago, she felt her emotions blend into an unrecognizable mass._

_Her shoulder bumped against another person's, but she didn't stop to offer an apology. She was blinded by the rage and love she felt for Arizona. Last night played in front of her eyes like an old movie, showing grainy snippets of the passion they had shared. She could still taste the blonde's skin, and feel Arizona's soft body in her hands. It made her fingers curl into fists, trying to scratch the itch that only Arizona would ever be able to fulfill._

_She hadn't thought twice about throwing the ring at Arizona's feet. What blew her mind was that the blonde woman actually thought that she would even consider marrying Adana after what had transpired between them during the weak hours of the morning. Her heart clenched at the thought that Arizona doubted her commitment to them, when she had basically promised Arizona everything._

_Thing were complicated, and she knew that. From the moment she saw those dimples on Arizona's fair cheeks, she knew things were bound to be. But they had fought so hard to do the right thing, and no matter how wrong their night was in the eyes of everyone else – she couldn't find it in her heart to call it a mistake._

_She and Arizona wasn't a mistake. They were inevitable._

_She pushed the doors to the Hospital open; brazing herself for the drama she knew awaited her. There was no way around this. Hearts were never meant bend, it wasn't within their nature to do so, they were only ever meant to break. Callie's heart clenched at the thought that she was about to make collateral damage of Adana's and cause a kind of hurt that Callie had never imagined she would be able to cause another human being, least of all someone she cared about._

_From a distance she could see her dad and mom pace the hallway in front of the cafeteria, with Adana and Addison leaning against the wall. She knew her exit had been abrupt, and had left a lot of questions unanswered. She bit her lower lip and her eye fell to the floor, as her feet carried her towards the firing squad. No one would be happy about the decisions she had made, but she could at least count on Addison to understand._

"_Calliope!" Her dad was the first to notice her, and she looked up, giving him a tight lipped smile, before turning her attention to Adana, who had now pushed herself off the wall, but was standing unnervingly still, not backing away from Callie, but not rushing towards her either._

"_Where have you been, mija?" Lucia asked her voice laced with worry. She grabbed hold of Callie's forearm, but Callie gently removed it, patting her mother's hand before letting it go._

"_Not now," Callie whispered softly. "I'll explain everything in a little while."_

"_Explain what exactly?" It was the first time since her arrival in Boston that Adana's voice held a bit of bite to it, and her eyes were turning harder by the second._

_Addison and Callie shared a look, one which didn't go unnoticed by Adana who crossed her arms. Addison walked over and placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder, suggesting to him and Callie's mother that they should go see how Aria was doing. Carlos looked apprehensive at first, but when he caught the pleading look on Callie's face – he relented._

_The two women watched the rest of the group walk away, leaving them in awkwardness previously unknown between them. They waited, and waited, watching the backs of Callie's loved ones get smaller, until their excuse disappeared around a corner._

"_Do you want to get a cup of coffee?" Callie offered, not knowing what to do or say to make things better – to make things easier._

_Adana took a moment to think about it, but in the end nodded. "Coffee would be nice."_

_The silence between left them both wary of each other's presence. Callie had no idea what Adana knew, but she was aware that by now there was no way Adana couldn't know that something was wrong, and whatever was causing Callie's erratic behavior, it was something which's outcome would affect her in the end. Callie bought them their coffee and led Adana to a secluded table, moving them away from prying eyes and fine-tuned ears._

"_It's a little hot," Callie murmured, before pressing her tongue against the roof of her mouth to sooth the burn._

_Adana didn't say anything; she only lowered her own cup from her lips and stirred the cream in coffee._

"_I've always really hated when something burns your tongue… that feeling it leaves behind… it's…"Callie was rambling and both she and Adana knew it. However, neither knew how to stop her. Words kept spilling from her lips, but it wasn't the words she needed to say and it wasn't the words Adana needed to hear. It wasn't until a rebellious tear slid from Callie's eye that Adana sighed and placed her hand on top of Callie's._

"_You need to tell me what's happening," Adana said, doing her best to offer Callie an encouraging smile, but it fell just short and came off as nervous and sad. "You only ramble when something is wrong, and I'm two seconds away from having a heart attack here, Callie…You need to tell me what's wrong."_

_Callie closed her eyes for a second, trying to suppress more tears from escaping her, but she could feel her eyelashes getting wet._

"_Was it something I said?" Adana tried again, tightening her grip on Callie's hands. "I know it probably wasn't my brightest moment blurting out our private affairs in front of your parents and your new friend, but I thought you could use some good news."_

_This time Callie couldn't hold back the tiny sob that shook her shoulders. "It isn't you."_

"_Then what is it?" Adana asked, moving her chair closer to Callie's. "Whatever it is we can fix it. I promise."_

"_That's just it," Callie said, opening her eyes to finally look at Adana. "We can't fix this. There's…. there's…no 'we' anymore, Adana."_

_Adana frowned. "What do you mean? Sweetie, I just said I'd move to Seattle with you. You don't have to worry, okay? I'll get a job there and…"_

"_No, no…" Callie interrupted her, taking in a deep breath, while covering the hand that rest on top of her own with her free one. "There's no 'we'… because I don't want there to be a 'we'. We both needed time to think about what we wanted from the future and I've been doing a lot of thinking, too, Adana. I just don't see this working out in the long run… not anymore."_

"_You don't see us working out?"Adana sounded beyond incredulous. "You are joking, right? This is some kind of sick joke…Some stupid prank Mark thought would be funny… well you can tell him to come out now, because this is not funny… in fact I'm getting close to being downright furious."_

_When Callie didn't say, anything Adana removed her hands from Callie's and crossed her arms. "You need to say something right fucking now Callie, before I say something I'm seriously going to regret."_

"_I'm not joking," Callie said, trying to keep her tone as even as possible. This would end in disaster if both of them lost their cool. "There's someone else."_

"_You're cheating on me?" Adana almost screamed the words at Callie and she quickly grabbed the furious Latina's arm and dragged her outside into the courtyard connected to the cafeteria, where Adana ripped her arm free of Callie's hand._

"_I'm not cheating on you," Callie said. "You and I both knew we were on a break."_

"_So that makes it okay to go out and screw other people?"Adana said, throwing her hands in the air in wild and angry gestures as she spoke. Callie knew this meant that she was one step from getting a lot of angry words thrown in her direction. "Is that's what you've been doing the whole time you've been away? Screwing whatever redneck came within ten feet of you?"_

"_Arizona is no redneck!" Callie protested loudly, but instantly regretted mentioning the blonde's name when Adana's arms stopped moving and her mouth dropped open._

"_Her?" Adana said, her eyebrows rising. "You're screwing the blonde chick? The one who's not left your side for more than five minutes since you got here."_

"_Look, Adana," Callie said, counting to ten in her head. "I never planned for any of this to happen, okay? I didn't plan for us to take a break, I didn't plan for me to meet Arizona and I certainly never planned on falling in love with her, but it happened, okay? It happened. And you have no idea how sorry…"_

"_You're sorry?!" Adana screamed. "You're sorry? Do you think that's fucking good enough? Do you think you can just tell me 'sorry, babe, but I'm moving on and shagging up with Alaska, hope you don't mind?' Do you honestly think I could ever be okay with that?"_

"_You didn't want to go!" Callie pointed out angrily, her voice involuntarily rising in volume. "You and I were headed in different directions…"_

"_I said I needed time to think," Adana said, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "I needed time to be sure that I could move away from my family that you and I were enough…"_

"_Adana, that isn't the sort of thing you should have to think about. What you and I had was great, but what Arizona and I have has the potential to be amazing. I know the difference now and I didn't before." Seeing the tears in Adana's eyes, started to pull heavily on her own and a few escaped. "I'm so sorry… so sorry."_

"_I proposed to you… I gave you a ring…" At the mention of the ring, which lay forgotten on the floor of Arizona's hotel room, Callie quickly covered her naked hand. "Your Mom still has our wedding day booked for God's sake."_

"_I'm sorry," Callie repeated, knowing her words probably meant very little to Adana at the moment, but they were the only thing she had to offer her. "I wish it didn't have to end like this. I honestly never meant for things to get this far, before I had a chance to talk to you."_

_Callie didn't want to try and justify her actions, because that would mean that she regretted her time with Arizona and she could never do that. She could only be sorry for causing Adana so much hurt. It was the very thing she had tried to avoid from the beginning, but she knew better than anymore than life has the ability to change in an instant, to turn on a dime and what had transpired between her and the blonde surgeon was one of those life changing moments._

_Their life has turned on a dime. She only felt bad that they had flipped a few other people's coins in the process._

_Callie took a hesitant step towards Adana, but the other Latina held up her hand. "Please, don't."_

"_Okay," Callie said, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Is there anything I can do for you?"_

_Adana snickered, shaking her head. "No… You've done enough. Trust me."_

_Callie remained silent. She deserved whatever Adana had to say. She deserved to deal with angry accusations and ice cold attitudes. Adana was entitled to feel whatever she wanted to feel. She watched as Adana paced in front of her for a minute or two, running her fingers through her long, silky locks, trying to force her lungs to work properly._

"_What am I going to tell my family?" Adana said, pressing the palms of her hands against her cheek. "I called them last night before we went to bed to tell them I was going to move to Seattle with you! And you want to know what they said?... That they were happy for us! Happy! And now I have to call and tell them that you've suddenly decided that you don't want me anymore? That I'm not good enough…"_

_Callie felt her heart sinking into the bottom of her stomach, watching Adana become increasingly distressed. "I never said you weren't good enough… You're more than good enough… I'm just not in lo…"_

"_In love with me anymore," Adana cut her off sharply. "You've made your point loud and clear, thank you very much."_

"_Adana," Callie sighed. No matter what she said it would never be the right thing. Deep down she knew that this was the right thing to do; staying with Adana to spare her feelings would only cause the both of them a world of hurt down the road._

"_No, you know what? Shut up! You don't get to talk anymore… now I get to talk," Adana said, stopping her pacing and stepping closer to Callie. "I can't believe you could do this to me. Have I not meant anything to you? Don't I deserve better than this? You've humiliated me. No matter what happens from here on out I come out looking like the fool, the one people are going to pity, because you couldn't keep your legs shut for more than five minutes…"_

_Callie felt her blood start to boil as Adana's accusations rained down on her, one word a harder blow than the one before. But she took it. She stood and let Adana scream and rant until her lungs were burning and the tears had stopped coming. She didn't try to stop the furious woman, when she pointed a finger in her face, telling her not to call her when Arizona left her. Only when a door slammed behind her did she dare to breathe again._

_She looked around the courtyard, expecting to see dusty, grey ash and smoldering embers lying on the ground around her, but the naked trees were still standing strong and untouched in the cold weather, looking as life affirming as ever. The world hadn't changed, yet, a part of her had. She felt like a door had been closed, but oddly enough, she didn't feel lost or caught._

_She could see the light the newly opened window was letting into her life. She just needed to find a way to walk towards it._

_She waited until she felt the emotional storm that raged within her start to calm. She knew there was more than one person that needed to be told, and despite the fact that she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she still dreaded telling her parents. There was a chance that her Dad would understand and try to see her side of things, but her Mom represented a whole other side of things. Callie was well aware that there was a certain image to uphold and a cancelled engagement would surely come off as a dark spot on her mother's otherwise polished image._

_Her hands felt increasingly clammy the closer she got to Aria's floor. A thousand thoughts were swirling around in her head, trying to form themselves into some kind of explanation that would somehow make sense to everyone else, but the thing was – things barely made sense to Callie. Her feelings for Arizona were deep and strong, but the rational part of her knew that she had just thrown away what could have been a healthy and steady relationship, for the off chance that her and Arizona's love would flourish to its full potential and give her a chance at a true happily ever after - a fairly tale with, in her opinion, just a little bit of magic._

_She found her parents in the waiting room, talking quietly to her friends and grandfather. Addison was the first to look up when she entered the room. She looked at her expectantly and Callie nodded slowly. A smile almost made its way onto her lips when Addison's shoulders sagged and a pleased look appeared on her face._

"_Where's Adana?"Lucia asked, looking at the empty doorway behind her daughter's back._

_Callie took a deep breath. "She's on her way home to Miami."_

"_Why?" This time Carlos was the one who spoke up. "Is something wrong? Her family is alright, right, mija?"_

"_They're fine," Callie assured him, stealing a quick look at Addison and Mark. They both looked like they were heavily debating with themselves how much they wanted to be here for the conversation they knew was about to go down. "I have something I need to tell you, though. It's kind of important."_

"_Okay," Carlos said slowly. He reached out and tugged Callie closer, making her take a seat on the coffee table in front of her parents. "You are not sick, are you? Because I don't know how much more I can handle."_

"_I'm not sick, Dad," Callie promised. "What I have to tell you isn't bad. At least I don't want it to be bad, but I'm going to need you and Mom to promise me that you won't say anything until I'm done talking."_

"_Anything, Calliope," Carlos promised, and Lucia nodded hesitantly, looking more apprehensive than her husband._

"_I called off the wedding," Callie said hurriedly, and held up a hand when her mother's mouth dropped open, no doubt, ready to protest her decision. "I know how much the two of you like Adana and she is an amazing woman, but she isn't the one for me. I know that must sound crazy, because we've been together for so long, but I've met someone else."_

_This time Lucia couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore and words tumbled out. "You've met someone else? Are you serious, Calliope?"_

"_Yes," Callie sighed happily, the mere thought of Arizona lifting her mood. "She's amazing. She's strong, and caring. She's everything I could ever wish for and if I don't allow myself to pursue that…to pursue a future with her… I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that. I need to see what she and I can have. I never wanted to hurt Adana, because that's not who I am, but there's something about Arizona that feels different to me. The effect she has on me is unparalleled. It is as simple as that."_

_Lucia huffed and shook her head, but Carlos placed a hand on his wife's thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Arizona… She makes you happy?"_

"_Yes, Dad," Callie chuckled, a relieved smile breaking free at her father's calm tone. "She makes me very happy."_

"_What about a weeding?" Lucia asked, crossing her arms. "And grandchildren…"_

"_If, someday, Arizona and I get to that point… yeah… I'll happily put on a big white dress and dance down the aisle." Callie hadn't seriously entertained any thoughts of marriage between her and Arizona yet, it was way too soon for that, but her answer seemed to have the desired effect on her mother, who looked visibly more relaxed."You might want to cancel the Plaza, though."_

"_Ha," Lucia scoffed. "Cancel the Plaza. No one cancel's the Plaza. We'll just have another party… an engagement party, maybe?"_

"_No, Mom," Callie said quickly, sending Addison a death glare when her friend chuckled. Her mother's persistency had to be admired."None of that."_

"_We'll see," Lucia mused and pulled out her planner, making a few quick notes. She looked more pleased than Callie had dared to hope for and had handled the news better than Callie had ever imagined she would. "And grandchildren? What about those?"_

"_Enough, mom," Callie said, pointing in the direction of Aria's room. "You already have Matteo."_

"_I'm just saying a little girl would be nice," Lucia said innocently, flipping through her planner._

_Callie shot her dad a desperate look, but he shrugged and pointed to something in Lucia's planner, causing his wife to nod in agreement. Callie sighed and turned to her friends, who had been sitting quietly during the entire conversation, trying to stay out of the family discussion. She crossed the room and sat down in an empty seat next to Mark, who placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze._

"_How did she take it?" Addison asked. "She's not normally a hot-headed person, but I can't imagine that conversation ending well."_

_Callie snickered. "It didn't. She all but told me to never speak to her again, which is fine. I'm not sure I'd want to speak to me either if I was her, but I have other things to worry about right now."_

"_Do you mean Aria? Callie, your sister is going to be just fine…" Addison said, but stopped when Callie shook her head._

"_No, I mean like Arizona problems." Callie explained. "She's back at the hotel and she's steaming mad, too. I just can't seem to do anything right."_

"_She's just scared, Cal," Mark said, pulling both Addison and Callie's eyes to him. Mark was never one for emotional laden conversations, but he could have an oddly reassuring presence when he felt like it._

"_I know." Deep down Callie knew Mark was right, but she was bordering on emotional exhaustion._

"_Go talk to her," Mark said, standing up and pulling Callie to her feet simultaneously. "You won't feel better until you do, and I have a feeling that Arizona isn't someone you should let stew for too long, before she starts jumping to some very wrong conclusions."_

_It didn't take more convincing for Callie to be on her way. She'd done everything in her power to give her and Arizona a chance at a future, or at least the opportunity to start one, despite the obstacles they would undoubtedly have to face. The only thing she hadn't counted on was the obstacles starting so soon. The door to Arizona's hotel suit was cracked open just an inch and the first thing Callie noticed when she entered was the lack of stuff._

_Everything was gone._

_Her heart sank in her chest, and she searched through every room, calling Arizona's name, but the blonde was long gone. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she felt her lungs constrict painfully. She had feared this scenario more than anything, but a part of her had never counted on it happening. She never thought Arizona would have it in her to leave after what happened between them. Not for any reason. Clearly, she had been terribly mistaken._

_She sat down on the bed, which covers were still a tangled mess and pulled her phone out of her pocket. It rang several times, until it went to voicemail, so she hung up and called again, but nothing happened. Arizona wasn't picking up. Her frustration slowly and unexplainably morphed into a slow burning anger. Arizona's stunt was the last thing she needed, and Callie had to count to ten, before the urge to throw something against a wall became too powerful and her phone would end up suffering the consequences._

_She tapped in Addison's familiar number, knowing it by heart even in her aggravated state of mind. She didn't even wait for Addison to start speaking, before words tumbled out of her mouth, in such a mess that she hardly made any sense._

"_Callie," Addison exclaimed, obviously worried by the mix of English and Spanish that was being tossed her way , with anger lacing every syllable. "Callie, slow down… what's wrong?"_

_Callie took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair. "She's gone."_

"_What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Addison asked her voice in a matter of second become slightly grainier. "You're on speaker. Mark's here."_

"_She's gone, as in she's gone, Addison!" Callie said, standing up. Her feet started pacing the floor without her permission, but she couldn't stop herself. "She up and left and I have no idea where she is. How could she do this to me? This is fucking unbelievable. I'm going to kill her… that's what I am going to do… you guys just wait until I get my hands on her… she's dead… dead, I tell you…. She might have survived a car accident, but she's not going to survive this…"_

"_Callie," Mark sighed, but Callie had built up enough momentum to keep going._

"_No, I'm serious… She might be pretty and those dimples might be unbelievably charming, but even they won't save her this time…"_

_Both Addison and Mark huffed at that one. Arizona's dimples were Callie's kryptonite. If she flashed those it was game over for the stubborn brunette._

_Addison gave it another shot at stopping the ramble that was spilling out of her speakers. "Callie, do you have any idea where she could be? I mean, she can't have gone that far."_

"_If I knew where she'd be, I would already be heading there," Callie said, throwing her arms in the air and almost dropping her phone. "I only know that she likes to be near the water when she's upset."_

"_Okay, so we start there," Mark suggested, trying to be encouraging. "I'll go down to the harbor…and Addison will look in the parks. You just stay there in case she comes back, okay?"_

"_Stay here?" Callie exclaimed incredulously. "Do you honestly expect me to stay here when she's gone? I'm coming with you guys… I'll damn well check every water hole and puddle in this God forsaken city if I have to."_

"_Stay," Addison said one last time, before the line went dead._

_She found her hand on the door handle more times than she cared to admit, but in the back of her mind she knew Addison's reasoning made sense. It would be better if she stayed in case Arizona changed her mind and came back to the hotel. She didn't think it was a very likely option, and as the hours ticked past, her worry grew steadily. She had no idea what was going on in Arizona's mind. In reality she could only guess, and the fact that she could be wrong – that Arizona was running, because Callie wasn't what she wanted – instead of an Arizona on the run who was doing it out of love for Callie, terrified the brunette._

_When the sun disappeared on the sky and the stars came to live, her phone finally rang with good news. Mark had found her. Callie was out the door in a matter of seconds, pleading with him to stall the fleeing blonde. The drive to the airport felt like the longest hours of her life, in fact, this day was starting to feel like the longest day of her life. Only the insane security system at the airport kept her from storming through the terminal. She had absolutely no idea where the ticket she got was heading, nor did she know its price._

_Her mind didn't stop turning until she laid eyes on Arizona's figure, sitting closely beside Mark._

She watched as Arizona stood up, and from a distance Callie could see how red and puffy her eyes were. She couldn't feel or see anything but Arizona, and her feet drew her to her magnetically. She didn't even notice Mark slowly backing away, giving them their space. Now that Callie was standing in front of Arizona she had no idea what to say. She had had hours to think about what she would say to Arizona, but now she couldn't even get a single word to leave her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Arizona was the first one to speak up, and Callie tilted her head to the side, studying Arizona in a way she never had. "I fled. I'm so sorry, Callie."

Callie narrowed her eyes.

"I'll apologize to you every day for the rest of our lives if that's what you need, but please, say something… anything…" Arizona's voice was thick with emotion, and her bottom lip was trembling with the effort it took to keep some sense of control.

"Why?" It was such a simple word, but it held so much power in their situation. And when it came down to it, it was the only question she wanted an answer to. She wanted to know how Arizona could even think of leaving her when they hadn't even had the chance to properly start.

"Isn't it obvious?" Arizona whispered meekly, her heart pounding at the thought that she would have to say the words out loud.

Callie didn't bite.

Arizona continued. "I just want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you and I panicked. I thought I was doing the right thing for you… the right thing for us… but now…. Callie…"

Callie knew Arizona was stalling, and she decided to give the blonde a gentle push. "But now?"

"I love you."

Callie didn't know if it were the dimples that popped when Arizona dared to give her a hopeful smile or the words that made her close the distance between them.

She felt Arizona's body relax in her arms and everything around them faded away as their lips danced together. Their lips sought each other's for the ultimate comfort over and over again. They were so lost in the moment that neither noticed the warm tears that tickled down their cheeks, a clear sign of the emotional turmoil they had had to weather to get to a point where they could hold each other and find nothing between them, but hope for a future that could potentially be theirs.

* * *

_TBC... _


End file.
